CENOTAPH: My Tomb Is Empty
by Iland Girl
Summary: This time last year, my biggest and only concern was what video game I bought. Now it's about helping my friends save the world from an unknown evil. I used to think love was for losers, guess I'm the biggest one yet. Atem X OC X Theif Bakura Story Being Revived!
1. New At School

Hey everybody! I know I know I should be updating my other stories, but I swear my head is going to explode if I don't get something written down. When Yu-gi-oh first came out, I wasn't interested in it. Funny thing is that was when everyone in my city thought it was cool. Then low and behold my outrageous ability to find interest in something at the wrong time.

My cousin had been obsessed with the show, and oddly I had enjoyed the game, and as abridged Kaiba would say, 'Screw the show! I have cards!'

.....Hehe ok not quite.....but you get the idea. Anyway, I'm gunna write this story....no idea if I'll actually finish it, but hey, if I get good reviews I normally get an extra spurt of energy.....There are two OC's I've been wanting to write about, but I don't know exactly how this story will turn out, but enough talky! More writey!

* * *

**_~CENOTAPH_**~

* * *

_"My Tomb Is Empty"_

_Bakura x OC x Atem_

_Yu-gi-oh __© Kazuki Takahashi_

_Cenotaph __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

_

* * *

_

_~Opening Theme~_

"Tonight Tonight Tonight- _Beat Crusaders_"_  
_

_

* * *

_

___**CHAPTER 1**_

___"New At School"  
_

___

* * *

_

_"Oreta awai tsubasa  
Kimi wa sukoshi  
Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa  
Mou dareka no tame ja nakute  
Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo."_

The voice sung out for me. Awakening me from my peaceful slumber, and my comfortable dreams of chocolate covered frozen yogurt. I groaned as I was forced from sliding down the chocolate slides into the strawberry fountain. Sigh, one could wish for it to be real. When I finally moved enough to reach out my frail arms, I realized I'd have to move my entire body to reach the noise.

"Why meeeeee." I whined, wiggling my body across the soft sheets and blankets that cocooned me. I reached my hand out from the inside of my warm shelter, and into the bitter room temperature air. I seethed as the hair on my arm bristled and tingled. With a last attempt, I flung my writhing body as far across the surface as I could, and you know what? It was far more than enough. In fact I had accomplished this task too well.

Without thinking of consistence, I had leaped, or rather bounced, further than the boundaries of the soft surface I laid on had. I ended up flying to the ground in a massive heap. It took me quite a while to realize that although I was whimpering, wiggling, whining, and winded, the song had stopped.

_'Oh the Irony.'_ I thought bitterly.

"I must say, I'm un-impressed." A swift and airy voice sighed out under their breath. The soft sound cooed into my ears, like velvet on my skin. The remark it gave made the velvet turn to rocks. Sharp jagged rocks that cut deep.

Still wrapped in my sanctuary, I shifted to gaze up at the very being that uttered this nonsense to me. She stood tall and composed, despite the early rise she'd had. She was still clad in her deep green pajamas, lush blond hair still matted in ways unknown to woman-kind. Her eyes held a sense of pride, despite the deep irritation set on her tired diamond shaped face.

"Whaaaa?" I slurred out groggily. One of my eyes limped half way closer, while the other refused to open up yet. Drool dribbled out of the corner of my mouth. "It was the clock....I swear! It made me fly off the bed...." I whined uncontrollably. She rolled her eyes and crossed her tired arms. "Oh and I'm sure this means you never set the alarm either?" She sneered mockingly.

I nodded tiredly. "Nope....it's been ticking....counting down since the beginning of time....." I whispered, sparing a lazy glance at the small electronic. A small chuckle came from the girl above me. "Did you get to slide down your chocolate slide?" She asked. I nodded numbly, drooling even more from the luscious dream I'd been taken from.

"Figures." She muttered.

_Hello, my name is Sorano Kyobawashi. I am currently sixteen years old and living with my older sister Kanna. _

Slowly but surely, my entire being began to wake up quicker. My hair stopped standing on end, and the room slowly began to feel pleasant to me. I yawned quite a few times in the process, before getting to my feet. Of course as soon as I had nodded to 'chocolate slide', Kanna had left. She probably doesn't want to see my drooling reaction....well....ever! When I finally made it to my tiny feet, I could almost swear I'd fall back to sleep again.

_A lot of people find it hard to believe my age, seeing as I'm so short I rival a kindergartner. _

When I finally got down the hall and into the bathroom, I lazily reached to pull ope the cabinet that was behind the mirror, but found something that displeased me.

I couldn't reach the damn thing.

Glaring menacingly at the overly tall cabinets and counter top, I scoured the room, finding my menace sitting in the corner.

A stool.

I glared harshly at it.

_When I turned ten, I stopped growing. I don't know why, I mean I'm 'progressing' still, but not in the height department. _

_Ahem, anyway, I'm a very emotional person. I swear I wouldn't hurt a fly!_

Grudgingly I climbed on top of the stool, and looked into the mirror. My sea green hair scattered around my head like an Egyptian Headpiece. My dark black eyes looked dead with my just awakening gaze. A slight movement caught my eye suddenly. Looking to the side I saw a small unidentified bug crawling towards me. I frowned, hammering my fist onto the evil little parasite.

_I'm a little bit harsh on myself. I like to jog to clear my thoughts a lot, in fact I jog so much I've become a pro athlete! _

_........Ok not really, but trust me! I'm not as lazy as you may think!_

I hoped out of the shower, and threw the towel to my head in hopes of drying it a little bit. The sleep had risen and washed from me at last, and I could finally feel ready for the day. Wiping the towel from the top of my head, and twirling it around my neck like a scarf, I grinned into the mirror, feeling quite luxuriant. That is until I spotted yet another bane of my existence.

A pimple.

A big fat ugly pimple sitting right on the side of my nose, and to make matters worse, since I had pale skin it stood out even more.

My left eye twitched irritably as I stared at the menace. Finally, I wailed as loud as I could, tears falling from my face like a fountain. "WAHHHHH! IT'S RUINED!! MY LIFE IS RUINED!!!!" I screamed. However after pounding on the counter for a good five minutes did I notice something in the corner of the hard surface. I looked over to it, noticing the English writing on it. I jumped to it, reading the label as 'foundation'.

This is something Kanna used everyday.....what was it? I flipped the bottle over to read the small printed directions. 'Apply to areas of imperfection on your face generously'. Shrugging, I dumped a large amount onto the palm of my free hand, before rubbing the amount into where my pimple was. After a little while I could see it less and less, so I smeared it all around my face, before grinning.

I lifted the bottle high above my head, a small tears falling from my face. "You're my new God!" I whispered charitably. Well, that is until those tears slid down my face, and left a streak down my face. I looked into the mirror, before tossing the bottle aside. "You're dead to me now!" I cried, before wrapping the towel around my body, and walking out into the hall way.

_Today I start my first day at this new school in Domino High. I'm transferring because the school I was recently at was being shut down due to technical issues or something like that. All I know is some billionaire big shot named Seto Kaiba wanted the site for something. Sigh, oh well. _

"I don't care about zits.....I don't care about that zit....Gahh! I care! I care!" I whimpered as I walked to the new school.

* * *

Now seeing as I am myself, I of course became distracted by my little blemish, and far more entertained in my I-pod. But you can't forget my inescapable ability of bad timing, as I just noticed, as I rounded the corner, that I was probably almost an hour late. Shrugging, I decided to lazily walk around. It's my first day, I can skip and call tomorrow my first day.

Walking around the building, I hummed to my music, ignoring any stares from other skipping students. Softly, I yawned as I reached for a door handle in front of me. I continued to yawn as I opened the door.

The door opened with a few creeks, and I could hear the chatter that had been faint from inside the class quiet down even more. My gaze met with a woman standing nearby the front of the room, looking through a book. She looked up to me, her brow furrowing in question. "Excuse me, who are you?" She asked.

By this time I had shoved my I-pod into the pocket of my uniform, not wanting it to be taken away. "I'm Sorano Kyobawashi. I just transferred here." I said lazily. Her brow furrowed even more as she stared at me. ", you are an entire hour late! Would you please give an explanation for this?" She asked sternly. I shrugged.

"Truth be told I got lost. My family and I move around a lot, and I haven't really been around this city before, so I had to figure out how to get here firstly." I answered. She nodded, and looked back to her book.

"You are free for today, but if you come late again you'll make up those hours in detention." Lazily, I looked around at the other students who'd gone back to what ever they were doing. i was glad this teacher was too lazy to introduce me, this meant I could be left alone for a little while longer.

Finding a free seat away from the commotion, I pulled out my I-pod and shuffled through some songs.

_Now dance fucker dance! _

_Man he never had a chance!_

_And no one really knew,_

_it was really only you. _

I shuffled the song, and it sung into my ears. I smiled, this would do for now. Slowly, I became so entranced I began to sing the lyrics softly, laying my head down on my folded arms that rested on the desk in front of me. My eyes began to slowing shut, feeling sleepier and sleepier with each passing second. So close to sleep....

BONK!

.....and yet so far.....

In my drifting to sleep, I had become a prime target for wandering elbows, and one happened to smack me right in the back of my head. Due to the pain I was forced out of my little dream world and into a pain reality. My hands lept to the sore spot, and my eyes bulged in anger, searching for the suspect.

My eyes landed on the most obvious one, a boy next to me that was pumping his fist up and down quite quickly. He stood in the midst of a small crowd, all of them peering down at something. My glare slacked as my attention was drawn in the same direction as the crowd's.

I ended up standing on my desk, slightly peering over the many taller peoples around me. Two people were sitting at a table, holding some strange cards.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked the closest person. The guy turned around, and seemed slightly shocked by my presence. "Uhh, well it's a game called Duel Monsters. Personally I like watching it, but it's pretty cool." He and I both turned our gaze to the female figure sitting down. "I play a magic card, Swords of Revealing Light!" She called, slamming the card down.

I sighed blandly at the guy, hopping off the desk once some people moved around, I could still see the duel going on. "I know what Duel Monsters is, I was talking about what the big fuss was." I said irritably. "Well Joey's the guy and Tea's the girl. Tea's always beaten Joey in duels, but after he got back from Duelist Kingdom, some hot shot dueling competition, Joey's gained some major skills." The guy replied absently.

"So you think he can win?" I asked.

The guy, Joey, grinned over the rim of his cards, which seemed to upset Tea. "Oh just go already!" She muttered. Joey lifted one card high into the air, before slamming it down to the table. "I play the Flaming Swordsman in attack mode!" I guess I could answer that for myself.

"So does anyone else around here duel?" I asked a little loudly.

"You bet." I heard from a small kid across the table. My eyes lit up. 'Finally! A person as tiny as I am!' "Alright, let's duel then!" I said excitedly. The guy I had been talking to looked shifty. "I dunno if you'd wanna do that. See Yugi's the Duelist Kingdom Champion, and he's not an amateur." The guy spoke softly.

I frowned, my shoulders slumping slightly. "Man! I can't find a decent duelist my level anywhere!" I whined. Yugi smiled at me, and walked over to me, which only meant walking around Joey. "It's alright, there are a lot of people who duel around here. I'm sure you're going to find someone who will be at your level." For some reason I couldn't stay gloomy when I saw his soft round face. He looked like a giant panda! Well, a giant panda with the wildest hair I'd ever seen. Now my hair may seem wild, but that may be because I rather play a video game than brush my hair.

Do you know how far I can get in a game in the same amount of time it takes to brush my hair? Very far!

"Thanks, I'm Sorano Kyobawashi, but I rather you just say Sora. It's less of a mouth full." I said, smiling slightly. He smiled back, laughing a little. "Well alright, nice to meet you Sora, my name's Yugi Motou." We both looked to the current card game at hand. "I haven't seen you around Domino before, are you a transfer?" He asked absently, though I could tell he was paying attention.

"Well I guess, I lived in Domino as a small child, but then I moved and have been around qite a lot." I said, also watching the game. "Sounds like fun." He said. I took a peak from the corner of my eye, silently measuring our heights.

"I guess...." I replied automatically, not really thinking about it. I felt water works wanting to leak from my eyes as I noticed that, thanks to his hair, I was shorter than him. Stupid, funky, tri-coloured hair! My eyes were at the same height, our shoulders were equal. Damn, damn, damndamndamn HAIR!

"Looks like I win!" I heard that Joey guy cry out, snapping my attention towards them.

Tea smirked, crossing her arms. "After how many loses? And don't forget I haven't really dueled that much before." She said. Joey glared at her. "Aw c'mon! I've gotten better! Ya know dat part!" He said proudly. I smiled at their attitudes, which were quite funny.

During their bickering, I felt suddenly annoyed. I couldn't quite place the feeling, but I felt as if the irritation was caused by some sort of glance. It wasn't something I could see, more like feel. To put it simply, it felt like someone was staring at me.

I turned and looked around. Most of the students were crowded around the table and duel, but their were a few who didn't seem interested. Some were in small groups of three or two, and some sat there, studying with friends.

But there was one boy who sat all alone at the far edge of the classroom. His brown orbs dull against the bright glint of light from the window. His eyes were the only ones that connected with mine. However, even after I had found his gaze, he didn't look away, and neither did I. Our gazes locked for what seemed like hours, yet I couldn't figure out why. His trance dragged me in, offered me a feeling of vulnerability, and yet intimidation wasn't what I felt.

I'm not sure what happened first, but some time in between us staring at each other, that ass hole next to me flung his arms out again, making me wail and fall to the ground in a lump. Rubbing the side of my yet again sore head, I moaned softly as I stood to me feet. When I looked back at the boy, he was busy gather his things.

The bell rung shortly after.

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"Michi To You All" By Aluto_

_

* * *

_

Alright! What do you think?! I can guarentee I have no idea where this will go or what will happen, but I know at least another chapter will come out if someone, even one person, reviews this! PLEASE! ONEGAI!!!!

I figured the Opening theme song was good because it sets a mood to start off with, and the ending theme is kind of what I'm trying to base Sorano's attitude around.

Ok, and I know this chapter is a bit unorientated, but I myself am still trying to set up what Sorano acts like. I haven't really written like this before, so it's weird, but I'm trying! Also I will try to show you all the songs used in this by writing them afterwards, but I may forget, so here you go! Hope you like it! And if I made a mistake with something, let me know! I'm only now just starting to watch the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ series. I'm up to when Yugi gets Slifer, but anyways.....

_Bai bai_

Kiwi-chan~


	2. Weekend Joys

Alright, ow I'm not really sure what Domino City high school is like....so I'm trying to avoid it qutie a bit. That's why I'm going to skip that part a bit. Anyway, what did you guys think of the first chapter? Hope you guys liked it! I'll be gone for a little while after this, but I promise to come back! Anyway, if anyone wants to know, the title CENOTAPH is an ancient eyptian word that is basicully meaning a fake tomb. Thought I'd forgotten to say that in the first chapter, so I said it right now! And sorry if this chapter is a little shorter, I may have to rethink a few things to make them longer without boring anyone.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**_~CENOTAPH_**~

* * *

_"My Tomb Is Empty"_

_Bakura x OC x Atem_

_Yu-gi-oh __© Kazuki Takahashi_

_Cenotaph __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

_

* * *

_

_~Opening Theme~_

"Tonight Tonight Tonight- _Beat Crusaders_"_  
_

_

* * *

_

___**CHAPTER 2  
**_

___"Weekend Joys"  
_

___

* * *

_

Ah Saturday, what a beautiful day!

No school, free to do what I want, no school, junk food, and NO SCHOOL! Yes! Although I'd been going to Domino High for only three days, I couldn't help it when it came to the weekend. I just wanted to jump out into the streets and scream with joy.....OK maybe not that much, but I was happy nonetheless. Probably the greatest part about moving was I had a whole new place to explore.

Meaning new people to haunt....

Oh the excitement!

When I did finally reach the main area of Domino city, I decided to make a list of what I was looking for. Well I wanted Ice cream, a new video game, dueling cards....huh, maybe some new clothes. I looked at my lime green and black skate shoes, baggy blue jeans, purple tank top, and electric blue jacket. Ok, maybe I needed a new wardrobe too, but not all in one day.

After this little mental thought, I decided to look around for a bit. Fortunately, I managed to find a cafe....and some unexpected people.

At first they didn't notice me, but I quickly reconized the tri-colored hair. In any case, after witnessing Tea waving to me, I smiled and walked to them. "Hey Sora! What's up?" Tea asked cheerfully. I shrugged, not sure what to say.

In the thre days I had attended Domino, I had began to get a small friendship with Tea. She said I should meet Tristan and Joey personally, but I figured she was just saying that, at least I hope she was.

"Dunno, thought I'd look around the city, you know, see what it's got to offer. What about you two?" I asked, trying to include Yugi into the conversation.

Hold on.

I looked up to the tri-colored hair of his. Key word, up.

Did Yugi grow a foot in the last three days? Or maybe he's standing on platform shoes? Meh, I really need to cut back on the cola.

"Well we were just going to get something eat, did you want to come?" She asked. I shrugged again, still not quite sure. "Ok, as long as I'm not interrupting a date or anything." I said blandly, looking at Yugi to make sure it was alright. He nodded, and Tea smiled as we all walked in.

Once we got our table though, I dove into the menu, enjoying the delicious looking desserts, and imagining what they could actually taste like. When the waiter came for our order, I ordered a slice of Death by Chocolate, and a strawberry milkshake. Both Tea and Yugi just ordered a drink or something, sucks to be them.

"So what were you guys going to do today?" I asked to break the silence. Tea looked to me, then pulled something from her bag. "Actually, I was wondering if we should go to this new Egyptian Exibit today." Tea said, holding up a book with a picture on it. A symbol was in the centre, it looked a lot an eye.

I looked at the picture a little longer, before shrugging. "Sure, sounds kind of fun." I said. Tea looked at me, a little surprised. "Really?" She asked, almost surprised by the look of her face. I nodded softly. "Well my sister is fascinated with the ancient world, especially Egypt. I guess she's the one who got me interested in it." I said simply, shrugging.

"This would be an excellent exhibit to check out." Yugi said, probably more to himself. I nodded, before pausing. "Umm, I don't think we should go early though. The amount of people in there is nauseating." I said. Tea nodded, looking over at Yugi. "Well is there anything else you guys would like to do first then?" Tea asked. Yugi shrugged, then they both looked at me. I blinked a few times, before thinking deeply.

"Well, I had wanted some food, already have that, then I was hoping to get a new video game and clothes, but that can wait. Oh!" I looked over to Yugi and smiled. "I was going to go get some new Duel Monsters cards, and hopefully strengthen my deck." I told him, then I looked at Tea. "Would you both like to do that? Then we could go to the arcade or something." I said softly.

Tea nodded. "Sure, why not." We both looked to Yugi. "What about you Yugi? I'm sure there are some cards you'd like to see." I said smiling. Yugi nodded, also smiling. "Yes, I believe that would be quite enjoyable."

Soon after I ate my chocolate cake and we all had our drinks, we were off to find a place to buy Duel Monsters cards. Some how we managed to find a store not too far from the cafe, and went to take a look.

I looked a all the booster packs and packaged cards, nibbling on my index finger as I tried to choose. I looked over to see Tea looking at some cutesy cards, but I didn't see Yugi. Hmm, where'd he go....

"Find any good cards?"

I nearly jumped when I heard Yugi's voice from behind me. I turned, and after composing, I shook my head. "To be honest I'm not sure what to look for....." I said softly, a little disappointed in myself. Yugi looked at the many packs of cards. "Well what type of cards do you have?" He asked. I looked up to him. "Ummm, well...." I reached into my jacket pocket and produced a deck of cards.

"Well have a look, I can't really tell you much about them myself." I said easily. Yugi looked at me, then took the bundle of about 50 cards into his hands and began searching through them.

A few times his brow furrowed a little, and a few times he nodded a little. I sort of stood there, shifting my weight form side to side until he finished a couple minutes later.

"Well your deck isn't too bad, but there are so many different types of cards that they don't seem to match up to each other." As Yugi explained more and more to me, I began to understand a little bit more. To be honest I really only dueled with my sister Kanna, so I didn't know a lot about 'variety'.

"Alright, how about this. Pick a card you really like." He said, and I looked a little confused. "Any card?" I asked dumbly. He nodded, smiling. "Make sure it's one you really like." He said and I began to search through my deck. "Well, I really like....this one." I said, holding up my favourite monster card. "Divine Dragon Ragnarok. Now what?" I asked.

Yugi smiled. "Well now you look at other cards that work well with it. Like..." He took the deck from my hand, and shuffled through it quickly. "This one." He said, holding the Dragon's Rage trap card up near my face. I smiled at him and nodded. "Alright." I took the cards all back, and began looking for cards that 'suited' my special card.

* * *

"Ahah! I got Armed Dragon Level 7! Sweeeeeet!" I sung out. "What did you get Yugi?" I asked. He smiled. "Light Force Sword trap card." I grinned, partially knowing what the card did. "Awesome!" I looked over to Tea on the other side of Yugi. "Did you find anything nice Tea?" I asked. She shook her head. "Nah, I didn't." She said, still smiling from earlier.

"Well then you get to pick the next stop." I said, determined to make sure we all had some fun. Especially since I was just a tag along. In fact I felt a little bad for being here, but I doubted that they truly minded.

Tea nodded, looking around. Then she pointed to a shop. "How about that music store?" She asked. My eyes widened and my smile became a grin. "Definitely!" I said, walking a little faster. Yugi laughed at my enthusiasm, so did Tea.

When we got to the store, I noticed it was split by languages. "Oh boy! I wonder if they have some North American music!" I almost squeled. I rushed over to the big sign that said 'English' in English characters.

I searched through the machine by the sign until I found what I was looking for. In fact I stood there, listening to the song hum in my ears with the headphones on. "And I have no idea where thatday gone went. Yet I know that it's time well spent." I sung out in English. Now I know this song isn't from North America, but you try telling that to a Tom Felton fan.

It's almost as scary for someone trying to tell a GazettE fan that their songs suck.

Then again.....I might tear into them faster than the fan could......

Soon I began to notice my surroundings again, but I continued to softly hum the tune of Time Well Spent. Tea walked over to me with a small bag. Clearly she had bought something, and was going to ask if I had yet. Soon I found Yugi out of the corner of my eye approaching us. Taking off the headphones, I looked over to Tea and Yugi. "Are you guys ready to go?" I asked. Tea nodded, and shortly after Yugi did too.

Turns out we didn't have enough time to do everything I wanted to do. I did buy a few video games, and some more cards.....but I really wanted to buy some clothes next time. I knew buying it this time wouldn't be very appropriate. I knew Tea wouldn't mind, but I'm sure Yugi would.

Anyway, before I knew it Tea was out dancing this guy at DDR. Then the next thing I know is we're watching the sun set. Suddenly we stood in front of the museum, and I almost could swear someone used time travel on me. "Man, today went by fast." I muttered softly. I looked over to Yugi and Tea. Yugi stared hard at the entrance to the museum, almost questioning it. Tea looked at Yugi, holding a worried expression.

When we entered the museum, we walked over to the Egyptian exhibit, and I began to look around at all the different artifacts. I almost lost Yugi and Tea as they continued down the hall. "Hey! Wait up!" I called, running over to them. However instead of turning the corner like they were supposed to, Yugi walked down some stairs that were blocked off. Tea followed him, and of course I followed shortly after making sure no one saw.

"What's going on guys?" I asked, arriving behind Yugi and Tea. There were large stone tablets on display, and my eyes widened when I looked at one. At the top was that strange necklace Yugi wore, along with three carvings that looked like cards circled it. Lower down was two strange drawings of monsters. It looked to be the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Dark Magician. My eyes widened even more at the person below the famous magician.

"Yugi....is....is that you?" I asked, pointing to the carving that looked like him. Yugi stared hard at the tablet infront of him, while Tea looked quite surprised. "Is this for real?" She asked him. "Yes, I believe this is. And look around his neck." Yugi said. The same necklace with the upside-down yramid as at the top of the tablet and around Yugi's neck was there. "The Millenium Puzzle!" Tea said, shocked.

Millennium Puzzle? So that's what they called it. "Hello my Pharaoh." I jumped when the voice came from behind me. Whiping around, I gazed at a woman that looked almost like an Ancient Egyptian. Hold on.

"Yugi, did she just call you Pharaoh?" I asked,looking at him. He nodded, still looking at the woman. I looked at her too, and she looked at me briefly. "Yes, this person you see before you, he is not who you think he is." She said simply. My eyes widened, not quite sure how to comprehend this. "But....if he's not Yugi....then why is he in Yugi's body?" I asked.

"I am the spirit that resides in the Millenium Puzzle." Yu- I mean the Pharaoh told me. I nodded, taking this all in. "So who are you then?" I asked the woman. She closed her eyes, before opening them and looking at Yu- damn it! I mean the Pharaoh.

"I am Ishizu Istar, and I have gazed 5,000 years into the past with my Millenium Necklace." She said, and the necklace she possessed glow shortly. 'Another Millenium item? How many are there?' I questioned in my mind.

"How much do you know?" The Pharaoh asked. "Many things, such as the fact that you must enter the upcoming Duel Monsters Tournament to find your answers. I understand that your memory has faded, but you must not give up my Pharaoh." Ishizu said before turning and beginning to leave.

"Fair well King Yami." She said quietly.

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"Michi To You All" By Aluto_

_

* * *

_

Bah! I can guarentee I didn't like this chapter as much, but it'll do for now. And I hope I'm not writing al this imformation too fast, I just kind of didn't stop writing until I was tired. Yes I take over three hours to write this stupid chapter! Well, enough has been said. Rate and Review plaese!

_Bai bai_

Kiwi-chan~


	3. Battle City

Alright! Third Chapter! Yay! I just got new inspiration to make this super ultra awesome because I just watched _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_ and MAN DOES IT SUCK! I don't even want to see _5D_'s. C'mon, duels on motor bikes? Clearly they ran out ideas quite quickly. The only good one is the original _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ **AND THAT'S ALL THAT SHOULD HAVE EVER BEEN!!!!** Sigh, sorry, been really hyper and grouchy today, so my writing may seem off in this chapter. This is also the first chapter I've done that's been in more than five sittings! So that may add to it, because I usually fantasize about my stories and what should happen while I'm doing normal everyday stuff, and then when I get to a computer I magically figure out a song that works for the chapter and....poof.....It _works_!

Also, I know these chapters are seeming ridiculously fast, but their are reasons.

1) This story has been on my mind for so long I was going to burst if I didn't get as many ideas as I could down.

2) I SUCK at beginnings. Now ask me to end something, and damn I can make pretty damn good endings if I do say so myself.

3) I'm still working out Sora's whole life setting. SO I'm trying to figure her out myself. Sad I know.

4)When I think too much on something, it becomes 'old' to me, even if it isn't. SO I decided to write as much as I could as fast as I could.

Sorry if any of the reasons sound lame, but it's all true, so that's why I've got another chapter! YAY!

This chapter is a bit longer too! Maybe because I'm ranting right now....oh well, ENJOY!

* * *

**_~CENOTAPH_**~

* * *

_"My Tomb Is Empty"_

_Bakura x OC x Atem_

_Yu-gi-oh __© Kazuki Takahashi_

_Cenotaph __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

_

* * *

_

_~Opening Theme~_

"Tonight Tonight Tonight- _Beat Crusaders_"_  
_

_

* * *

_

___**CHAPTER 3  
**_

___"Battle City"  
_

___

* * *

_

"Alright, well maybe if I just take away this......" My brow furrowed as I thought this over as much as I could. I stared at the scrappy doodle in front of me, anticipation evident in my eyes that I wanted to get this right. On the small piece of paper was a bunch of childish drawings of cards. Some were crossed out, some circled, and some had a question mark beside them.

However, since it was so late at night, I was about willing to tear the stupid thing up! Well, I almost did that, instead I crumpled it up and tossed it out of my site. I fell forward and landed on the desk in front of me was an exasperated sigh. Crossing my arms, I made a pillow for myself, feeling over whelmed.

"There's no way to fit them all in one deck!" I whined loudly. Dammit! Why did there have to be so many good cards in my clumsy hands?! Had their been a limit to what I had, I wouldn't have this big problem. But no! My big sis' HAD to have this strange and 'over the max' obsession with Duel Monsters! And she HAD to be so kind and give me all these cards.

The nerve of some people.

Anyway, here I am, laying my head on the desk, when I recall what happened a couple of days ago. Strange how these things just pop out at the worst of times. I looked to the door of my room, and thought airily about what had happened.

'So Yugi's harboring another spirit in his body, who used to an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh....Huh......And he's supposed to enter this strange tournament? Man! Why didn't Kaiba invite me to enter?!' I whined out into my half empty mind. I swear it echoed out to the outer edges of my mind.

_Because you couldn't duel yourself out of a paper bag._

A voice nagged at me from the back of my mind. No not the empty half, the half so cluttered you can't tell food animals. I knew that the voice was right, and it was in high hopes I'd cave and go to find some candy.

Mmmmmm candy.......

At the thought of those sweet delicacies, I reached into the drawer of my desk, and pulled out a plastic bag filled to the brim with gum drops. Heh, had to keep my 'stash' where I could find it without thinking too hard. That would lead to malfunction, over load, and break down of my mind and soul.

As I nibbled, ok well more like inhaled, my candy stash, I looked over my cards once more. Then I remembered what Yugi-or Yami-or....GAH! I have no idea who that was! Ok, maybe there's a difference between the two.....

_"You need a card that is well rounded, but still holds the same ideal type. Pick one card that means a lot to you, and base your deck off of that one card. I, for one, chose the Dark Magician, because it's my favorite card."_

Maybe he was right....Only problem now is which one told me? Yugi or Yami? Hmmm Lets see........

Well, Yugi's my height, and Yami's pretty tall. Wait, if they share a body, how is that even possible? Heck, I can even recall a few changes in their hairstyle....their muscles (for Yami).....manly voice for Yami......

GAH!

It had taken a while, but I finally noticed my little 'problem' when I felt fresh saliva on my hand. I looked down to see a river of saliva leading from my mouth all the way down to my precious candy! Oh no! I quickly wiped my face of slobber, and tried to fix myself up as well as I could. So what if I think Yami's hot? I've thought a lot of guys were hot in the past sixteen years of my life. Then again I only really started thinking this in the past.....five years of my life.

So anyway, back to this tournament. Stupid Kaiba! Why would he throw a huge tournament right when I needed to improve my skills!

Funny thing is that as soon as I thought this, my bedroom door opened, and in came my sister.

Kanna struggled with the door, kicking it open as softly as she could as to not damage herself or my belongings. She had her hands full with two big boxes of some sort, and I could only watch as she walked over to me. She stood in front of me, like she was expecting something.

I sat there, watching her. Then I blinked, and blinked, and then triple blinked. She didn't do much, except narrow her eyes at me. Finally after about five minutes of me not moving, she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well take a box already!" She growled.

I triple blinked....again.

However I did take a box, and sat it in my lap. The box was fairly sized, and a little heavy for my tiny arms. "What is this?" I asked, trying to rip the package open with my short nailed and incapable fingers. "A duel disc. I figured I'd pick up one for each of us to practice with before the tournament began tomorrow." She said blandly. I glared at her, feeling feeble in her mighty shadow.

"Oh come on! He's not going to let me duel! I checked earlier, my rating is only two stars! WAY too low to enter!" I wanted to shout, but it came out as a whine. Kanna smirked down at me, that superior shadow shrouded my view, along with her massive ego.

"Yes, but I have five stars, and you're closely related to me." She said smugly. I stared at her dumbly, making her roll her eyes again. "Which means I've got a few strings I can pull. Fr example, I've rigged the system and put your level as four stars, allowing you to enter." She sounded so proud of cheating, and I could honestly say I approved highly of this.

"Kanna....." I said, my eyes tearing up. She looked at me, confused. "What are you...." "THANK YOU!!!!" I screamed, hugging her tightly as both drool and wet tears washed both of us. Kanna flinched, and tried desperately to push me off. "Hey hey! You're getting my Pajamas all wet!" She cried out.

* * *

Oh my God.

My God.

GOD!

There I stood, in Domino square, around so many duelists I think my head would explode any minute. I couldn't lie, I was terrified. It felt like I was a porcupine in a balloon factory. A single wrong glance could set one of them off. They were ticking time bombs!

Kanna had walked here with me, but she had said she wanted to go hunt out some good duelists, so she ditched me about ten minutes ago. I didn't feel all to worried though, since I could see Yugi in the distance on the top of a building. I smiled widely, and ran over to him, well first I ran up the stairs of the tall building.

"Yugi!" I called out loudly once I reached the top. He turned and looked at me, smiled and waved, before walking over to me too. "Hey Sora, I didn't know you'd be here as well." He said genuinely. I shrugged, scratching the back of my head with my right hand since my left had my Duel Disc on it. "Well you know, my sister's got a high ranking, so she pulled some strings and got me in!" I said proudly. Yugi smiled even more. "That's great! By the way, have you seen Joey? Hes supposed to be here already...." He trailed off, looking around.

I didn't get to answer, because a loud voice boomed over mine.

"Greetings Duelists." Someone called. It vaguely sounded familiar.....

Yugi looked around even more. "That sounded like Kaiba!" He said, looking for said egotist. Oh right, now I remember who's voice that is, it's Kaiba's!

_We already know that numskull._

That voice drawled in the back of my head, not amused. Suddenly a shadow covered our heads, and we both looked up. A giant blimp covered the sky, and I could swear my eyes were dinner plates. "Man he really goes all out!" I said.

Kaiba's giant melon could be seen on the screen in clear view, in fact I swear the size of his head right now could rival my sister's ego.

And that's saying something!

"Welcome to Battle City, and I hope no one came here for friendly competition, because this is going to be an all out brawl." He said loudly.

I gulped down a little saliva, nervous about what would happen if I went to tell my opponent 'best of luck'. Well then again, I' hate someone to say that to me if I was nervous.

"Firstly, all who have qualified will have a copy of my newly advanced Duel Disc. Secondly, the finals will be at a hidden location." I looked at him, very confused. "But then how do we get there?" I asked no one, even though Yugi was standing right next to me.

"Next, each Duelist will be battling for both the loser's rarest card and a locator card." Kaiba held his Blue Eyes White Dragon up to the screen, and some sort of clear card. I recognized it, and pulled an almost identical one from my pocket. "When six of these are stacked together, they create a tracking device that allows you so view the hidden location."

I stared at the thin glass card, confused yet intrigued on how it worked. As I examined it closely, for anything un-ordinary like shines or glints, Kaiba shouted out.

"Let the Tournament Begin!"

My gaze and attention were both preoccupied at that time by the sound of loud cheering. I looked down to the streets below me to see many Duelists whooping and cheering up to Kaiba's gigantic blimp. I felt a little amazed at how popular he was with all these people.

"Hey look! It's Joey!" I heard Yugi call out, and followed the point of his finger down into the crowd of people. You'd be a fool not to see that giant mob of blond hair walking around, muttered foul things about something called a 'Rare Hunter', at least from what I could hear from here.

"I'm going to go see what's going on with him." Yugi said right before he turned and ran for the stairs. I turned and waved to him, smiling widely. "Kay! I'll meet up with you later!" He waved to me as he rushed down the stairs.

However as soon as he was gone, I slumped down, letting out a huge sigh. "Maaaannnnn! How am I gunna compete with all of these top duelists?!" I whined, scratching my massive teal lion's mane. When I composed myself, I noticed Yugi was already dueling. Whom his opponent was was a mystery to me though. I blinked a couple of times, confused out of my mind. "Huh, he works fast." I muttered as I turned to walk towards the stairs. It took me a while, but I finally reached the ground floor, and guess what? I was better off being a coward after all.

As soon as I opened the door to the building, three guys circled me like three lions after a slab of meat. They had these weird long black cloaks on, with chains in the top front. I stared at the one in front of me, lowering my stance, and prepared to run. Pfft like I could.

"What do you all want?" I asked shakily, not sure what to say exactly. The one in front of me smirked, and brought his hand up. I flinched, and brought mine up for defense, only to realize he was just dramatically pointing at me. "I challenge you to a duel!" He shouted.

I stared at him, a little surprised. "Seriously?" I asked. He nodded, still smirking. "But we will play not only for a locator card and the player's rarest card, but you will be fighting for your freedom!" He said briskly.

My eyes widened as I stared incredulously at him. "Are you serious?! Like Hell I'm agreeing to that duel!" I shouted. Another one of them, the one to my right, smirked. "You have no choice. Duel, or surrender. Your choice." He said ghostly, almost whispering it.

I brought my duel disc up, preparing it. "Fine! Have it your way!" I shouted. The one in front of me seemed to be the leader, and he smirked wildly, also holding up a duel disc. "Good."

We both got into the appropriate stances, the correct distance apart, and prepared for battle. Then, I glared into his partially visible eyes and low and behold we both shouted in unison.

"Let's Duel!"

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"Michi To You All" By Aluto_

_

* * *

_

Ok, so I'm on a huge sugar rush so ya......HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! PLEASE R&R!!!! I figured I'd try my best to slow this story down a little bit, but I couldn't help but jump right into Battle City. Originally Sora was supposed to be a meek and weak little girl with a massive phobia complex that had a run in with the gang in Duelist Kingdom. She had been there to replace a friend, but then when I realized Kaiba's version of Duel Monsters was much cooler, I figured I'd play by that. Go Kaiba!

PS: That is the only reason I will ever like Kaiba. Now his past life is a whole different person, he was pretty cool back then.....Anyway.

_Bai bai_

Kiwi-chan~


	4. Armed Dragon Force

Yay! Another chapter! The fourth one at that! Yesh! Well not much to say but if I've gotten any card effect wrong, please let me know. I also don't know what cards were created when, but I'm staying away from synchro and cards I know are new. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**_~CENOTAPH_**~

* * *

_"My Tomb Is Empty"_

_Bakura x OC x Atem_

_Yu-gi-oh __© Kazuki Takahashi_

_Cenotaph __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

_

* * *

_

_~Opening Theme~_

"Tonight Tonight Tonight- _Beat Crusaders_"_  
_

_

* * *

_

___**CHAPTER 4  
**_

___"Armed Dragon Force"  
_

___

* * *

_

Man.

Man oh man.

Man oh man oh FUCKING MAN!

Why do I always get myself into these things? I mean I didn't even have to anything stupid this time! Sometimes I wonder if the world is slowly catching up and getting used to my presence and lack of discipline.....

Do you recall where I am? Well if you don't then you need some mind soap. Anyway, currently I'm standing in front of this guy with this weird cape on, who forced me into a duel with him. Now had he not looked so creepy and scary, I would have agreed right away, heck, I might not have even really thought about it. I do that a lot you know.

"Alright, I'll start off." He said, drawing his five cards. I drew mine, but didn't spare a glance at them yet. He drew a sixth card, and smirked at it.

"I'll place this card face down..." He place either a spell or trap card face down before continuing. "and summon the 7 Colored fish in attack mode!" He shouted. The giant hologram of the ugly beast appeared in front of me, and in a flash, my face turned from nervous, to freaked out. To be honest I'd never seen these holograms up close before. I was always hiding in the background when it came to duels.

"I end my turn." He said, sounding quite prideful that I was freaked by the ugly fish. Soon, I drew a card, staring at it intently. 'Scrap Iron Scare-crow, that'll come in handy later.' I looked to the cards in my hand, and smirked when I saw the one I wanted. I looked over to the guy, and noticed the smirk on his face. I looked at the face down card behind his ugly fish, and thought twice about my strategy.

"I place one card face down and summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" I called as I placed my spell card faced down and my pretty dragon in front of it. "Now Luster Dragon, attack his ugly 7 Colored Fish!" I called out. Now that fish may be strong with 1800 attack points, but with my Luster Dragons' 1900 attack points, that fish was barbecued!

The guy smirked. "Not so fast!" He pressed a button on his Duel Disc, activating his card that was hidden. Then he threw his hand forward dramatically at me. "I activate a trap card! Mirror Force!" The card raised up and showed that he was telling the truth. Of course usually I'd be freaking out by now, since I'd be wide open for an attack, but I couldn't help but smirk. "Not so fast! Activate face down card!" I copied the guy and threw my hand forward after activating my own card. "Mystical Space Typhoon!" I shouted. "This card allows me to destroy any spell or trap card, so say bye bye to your ugly fish!"

My dragon jumped forward and slashed that ugly creature to shreds quite quickly. I smirked as the remaining 100 attack points were taken from his Life Points. The guy cringe lightly, but overall didn't do anything else."Quite a feisty one, aren't you?" He muttered loudly under his breath. He drew a card, not waiting for me to end my turn. He drew, and smirked widely.

"Tell me girl, do you know who we are?" He asked. I stared at him strangely, was I supposed to know people who randomly forced other innocent people into a duel? He chuckled lightly. "By the look on your face I'd guess you don't have a single clue." I awaited for him to continue, but he only looked back at his cards. "I play the magic card Double Summoning! This card allows me to preform any type of summoning twice this turn." He called out before summoning a strange fish. "I sacrifice Atlantean Pikeman to summon forth a terrifying creature of the deep!" A new monster took the weaker monster's place, and I swear I could've peed my pants at the size of the thing.

Just to let you know, I didn't REALLY do that.

"Come forth! Divine Sea Dragon Aquabizarre! I summon you in attack mode!" The massive monster towered over me like a building, and hissed out in distaste towards me. And with it's 2100 attack points, my Dragon was done!

"Attack Luster Dragon!" I practically screamed when the attack came hurtling at me. I covered my face for protection with my arms, but I still felt the blow. "Owwiiiieeee....." I moaned. This was not a good day at all....

I looked back up to the terrifying beast. "Greeeaaat." I muttered, and some other colorful words.

"I end my turn." The guy said. I drew a card, and a big weight was pulled from my shoulders. If this worked I'd be safe. I looked to the guy, then took a huge breath. 'Don't fail me now!' I thought, and began my turn. "I place three cards faced down, and summon forth Masked Dragon in defense mode!" The really cool dragon hologram came into my view, and I knew exactly what my opponent thought. In fact he voiced his opinion right away.

He laughed until he was blue. "AhahahahahahhahahahahhahHA!!! How can you expect to beat me if you play such pathetic cards?! You'll never win with that!" Ok, that hurt my pride, but I had to keep going, or I'd really be chow! Especially if he attacked me, with my monster only having 1100 defense points. "I end my turn." I muttered. The guy clutched his stomach. "You had better! What are you going to do with a creature as weak as that? You'll never win!" He drew a card, still lightly chuckling.

"I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode!" The scary monster came into view quite quickly. "Say bye bye to half of your Life Points! Kaiser Sea Horse, attack!" The creature did as asked, and came forth, but I just smirked. "Reveal faced down card." I pushed the button, and watched as the card lifted up.

"Scrap Iron Scare-Crow!" I called out. I saw my opponent's face turn from humorous, to confused. "What's that?" He questioned. I smirked even more, enjoying his confusion. "This trap card allows me to cancel out one attack during your battle phase." I said simply. He frowned, but then just shrugged. "Oh well, there goes your last hope! Now Aquabizarre! Attack her Masked Dragon!" He shouted, unfazed by my trap card.

He smirked after wards, quite proud of himself. I threw my hand forward again, almost like I was reaching out. "I activate my monster's special ability!" The guy looked at me, confused. "Masked Dragon's special ability allows me to special summon one dragon-type monster from my deck that has 1500 or less attack points." I pulled my deck from the slot it was in, and shuffled through for my desired card. Once I found it, I placed my deck back in it's respectful place, and summoned my monster.

"I summon Armed Dragon Level 3 in attack mode!" The little dragon hologram sprung from it's card, and gave a small roar to it's opponent. The guy laughed again, still quite humored with my miniature army. "I end my turn." He said, but before I could draw, he spoke again.

"So do you have even a slight clue on who we are?" He asked. I shrugged, and he smirked again. "Well you can call us Rare Hunters. And by our name you can also tell what we do." I glared at the guy. Now he was laughing at my intelligence! So their name explains what they do......what's this 'Rare' thing they're 'hunting' for then?

The guy took one look at my perplexed face, and sighed heavily. "We search for extremely rare cards you idiot!" He said, showing a fist to me. I glared, and did the same back. "So I'm a little slow! Leave my intelligence level out of this!" I quickly drew a card, and smirked. "I activate my monster's special effect!" The guy sighed. "Another effect? What, you going to bring out another miniature warrior?" He mused at his own joke. How lame.

"Actually, during the Standby phase of my turn, I can sacrifice my level 3 Armed Dragon to summon a certain monster from my hand or even my deck." I took my deck out again, and found the card I was looking for. I then placed my deck back, and continued my turn. "I'll now discard my monster in order to bring forth this!" I placed my new card down, and smirked. "Armed Dragon Level 5 in attack mode!" I smirked when the Hunter cringed. "And with it's 2400 attack points, your monster's history! Now my Dragon, attack his Aquabizarre!" My dragon indeed attacked, and left my opponent with 300 less life points.

I stood there, proud of my accomplishments, but I knew it wouldn't last very long. The Hunter glared at me, clearly I had hurt his pride.

_You can figure that out by a glance yet you can't solve something that's so obvious as a name?_

Stupid little voice! Just shut up!

"I draw." my opponent called, drawing his card, before smirking. I felt my blood run cold at the thought of what it could be. "I sacrifice my Kaiser Sea Horse to summon forth Amphibian Beast in attack mode!" I stared at the monster, uncertain on whether I should be grossed out or afraid of it's 2400 attack points that matched my monster.

'He wouldn't attack me with that! It has the same attack points, they'd destroy each other! Unless......Oh no!'

"Next I'll activate a field spell, Umi!" I gasped as water covered the field, even around my now soaked legs. I whined out in protest but knew there was nothing I could do at the moment.

"I figured there has to be a way to stop your monster, and what better way than to use my field spell! It gives my monster an extra 200 attack points! More than enough to destroy your monster!" The hunter said, then he threw his hand forward. "Now go my Beast! Destroy her Dragon!"

My eyes snapped from fearful, to composed. "You forget quickly, don't you Rare Hunter?" I teased. "I activate my Trap card: Scrap Iron Scare-Crow!" The card flipped up and blocked the attack. The Hunter looked surprised. "But how?! You already used that card! When did you set another one?!"

I laughed at him. "Scrap Iron Scare-Crow is a special type of trap card. Though I did face it up, once it's blocked the attack, I flip it right back down again, and store it for later. This card does not go to the graveyard until it's been destroyed." The Hunter growled. "No!" He shouted. I smirked, and drew a card. "Oh yes, and now I activate my Dragon's special ability!" I reached my hand to the sky. "Not again." He muttered.

"Like my dragon before, I can offer this card during my standby phase I can sacrifice this monster to summon a new one in its place!" I looke at my hand an found the one I was looking for. I'd just recently gotten this card, on that day I was hanging out with Yugi and Tea.

"I summon Armed Dragon Level 7 in attack mode!" My giant beast appeared in front of me, letting out a terrifying roar of excitement. "And with the 2800 attack points that it has your monster doesn't stand a chance!" I then looked at my hand, and smirked even more. "Now you may think that this is my strongest card, but it's not." I pulled a card from my hand, and showed the Rare Hunter. "But this is." I said, holding up my Tyrant Dragon card. "I got this from a very special friend, and there is no way you will _ever_ get this card from me."

The Hunter watched as I held the card up high. "I activate my Dragon's effect! During each turn, I can send one monster card from my hand to the graveyard." I sent my precious card to the depths of the card graveyard. "And in return, my Dragon destroys all monsters that had a weaker attack strength than my sent monster is destroyed!" I eyed the Hunter as he looked on in shock. "That includes your Amphibian Beast."

He looked on in horror as his creature was destroyed. "No!" he shouted. "I summon Blackland Fire Dragon in attack mode!" I said, bringing the green dragon to the field. "Now my Monsters, obliterate his life Points!" I screamed out, and both of my monsters went running towards the Hunter.

It was over.

I watched as the Holograms disappeared, and the man fell to his knees.

"No way......" He muttered softly, he seemed too shocked to do anything else. He looekd to the ground. "But I can't give it up, no way! I'll be crushed!" I stared at him, confused as he muttered to himself. He shook and trembled, afraid.....or angry? I couldn't tell.

"I just can't lose!" He shouted, and turned to run. "Hey stop!" I shouted after him, glaring. 'Lousy cheat! Forces me to duel, and then runs away without an explanation! Gah! Asshole!'

Suddenly he stopped and fell to the floor on all fours. "No! No Master! Please! I beg of you! Let me try again!"

My eyes widened as I watched the events unfold. The man screamed once more, before silently standing up. The other two Hunters silently came up behind me, and I knew if I ran now I'd be a goner.

"Hmph, hard to find a decent Hunter these days." He muttered, but his voice had an underlying tone that made me shutter lightly. He removed his hood to show me his bald head that had many tattoos all over it. I looked at his eyes to see that they were dull, lifeless. Like a puppet more or less. Then I noticed this strange glow on the top of his forehead. My eyes widened as I recognized it to be the same symbol from Yugi's Puzzle.

Wait.....what does that mean?

_It means you're a bigger idiot than I thought._

'Shut up! Who asked you!'

.........Never mind......

"Hello, Sorano Kyoubawashi, it seems you're a better Duelist than I gave you credit for." He said. Fire burned in my eyes as pride clouded my senses. I pumped a fist into the air, and stomped my foot forward at the same time. "Damn Straight!" I said proudly.

"However I wouldn't count this victory as a large one. This Hunter was of little value, hardly worthy as an opponent." He completely ignored me! The nerve! Wait.....this guy wasn't worth anything? Oh shit, that means that I'm going to be in a lot of trouble!

"I like your rare card. Tyrant Dragon was it?" He asked casually. I nodded, not sure what to say. I never really did. "Well how about we make a bet." I listened, and waited for him to continue. "I've got this rare card that I'm sure you'll love to add, after all, it is a Dragon type of monster." He said, his voice sounded deeper and darker with each word that past the Hunter's lips.

"Oh really?" I said casually, trying to copy his tone. He nodded. "Yes, and I'd be willing to give it to you if you do me a favor." I watched him carefully, and the two closing in Hunters as well. "And what is it you want me to do." I said, eying each of them.

"I simply want you to duel me the next time we meet." I stared at him, was that really all? The Hunter smirked. "But you see, I know for a fact that my monster out ranks your monster, so if you lose, you'll have to duel one person, whom ever I want you to duel." I smirked. Duel someone, then duel another person if I lose? But what if I lose, then I lose one of my most valued items.......

"I'll duel you, but not for my Tyrant Dragon." The Hunter laughed. "Then what will you duel me with?" He asked. I held out my Duel Disc, and my deck still sitting there. "All of my deck, just not two of my cards." I said. I'd rather lose my deck than my precious items.

"Hmm, tempting, but how about we raise the stakes beyond your cards." He said slyly. I furrowed my brow, confused. "Then what?" I asked. "Oh you will find out. Until next time...." "Wait! Who are you?!" I called out after the fading voice.

Faintly, I could hear the name that the Hunter called out.

"Malik."

Then the Hunter fell to his knees, the other two Hunters turned and left.

I looked at the man on the floor. Was he possessed? Obviously. Was this guy scary? Obviously! What was I going to do? Heh, isn't that obvious too? I'm WAY too air headed to back down!

"Malik..." I muttered, before smirking.

This would be something alright.

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"Michi To You All" By Aluto_

_

* * *

_

Ok, so I'll admit I don't like this chapter, because I'm still new to writing duels, but I hoped to use this chapter to show Sora's basic deck strategy. I can guarantee Sora is far from perfect and WILL lose A LOT of battles, this one was just like a 'feel' for her deck for you readers! And for those of you who don't know, the Japanese often pronounce their 'L's' like we pronounce our R's. So Malik is actually Marik, but it's the way we pronounce everything. So yeah, I know the main villain at this point's name. I think I've gotten everything said and done, so until next time.

_Bai bai_

Kiwi-chan~


	5. Hopes and Dreams

Yay! Another chapter! The fifth one! OMG! YESH!!!! OK OK I've realized I played Armed dragon lvl 5's effect wrong, and OMG I'M MAD AT MYSELF! But alas I have no time for being angry. You see I'm super ultra busy with school and sports right now, so I'll get limited time during the week to publish this, but I should be open on the week ends. the reason I didn't publish anything last weekend was because of a tournament for basketball that was happening. SO I'm sorry for thos eof you who are waiting in suspence! (If there are any of you^_^')

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**_~CENOTAPH_**~

* * *

_"My Tomb Is Empty"_

_Bakura x OC x Atem_

_Yu-gi-oh __© Kazuki Takahashi_

_Cenotaph __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

_

* * *

_

_~Opening Theme~_

"Tonight Tonight Tonight- _Beat Crusaders_"_  
_

_

* * *

_

___**CHAPTER 5  
**_

___"Hopes and Dreams"  
_

___

* * *

_

After walking around Battle City for a few more hours after my worry-some encounter, I felt the need to rest. On my way to a vendor for some hotdogs I found Yugi walking along the side walk. He seemed dazed as he stared at the ground. I decided to talk with him, and see how his day went. I didn't have to do anything, in fact I stood right there and low and behold, the great Yugi Mutou, King of Games, nearly walked right into me.

Actually, he would've if I didn't put my hand out to stop him.

My palm hit his fore head, and in reaction, Yugi jumped back in shock. I smiled warmly though, looking at the most interesting friends I had. As soon as Yugi saw me, his gears switched from frightened to pleased. "Hey Sora, how was your day? Did you win any locator cards?" He asked.

You it was only now that I realized I didn't take that Rare Hunter's rarest card....huh.....go figure. I fumbled in my pockets for the onl prize I had grabbed on the way out of the alley. I grinned, holding up both my locator card and the one I won. I smiled proudly at Yugi, who looked actually quite astonished.

...Hey......

"Wow Sora! You already got one too?" He said happily. I nodded proudly, just ahd to make a collection of being proud you know! "You got one too Yugi? Gosh what am I saying?! You're the freaking King of Games! Of course you'd have one! Or maybe you already have all of them?!" I said, a little frantic that I'd be too late to enter the finals, well, that's if I have the ability to, which we all know I DON'T so yeah.....

"Nah, I just won one." He said, holding up his two locator cards. I smiled, even wider. "Then let us celebrate on our first victories with some hot dogs!" I said, pointing to a cafe. Yes I love vendors, but I simply love love love cute little corner cafes. He nodded, and we both made our way over to the small corner.

While we were seated, I dived into the menu, and I enjoyed drooling over the pictures the whole while. My mouth is definately bigger than my stomach. Hell, it could be bigger than my sister's ego.....and that's saying something.....

"Sora, are you Ok?" I nearly jumped at the deep voice. I stared at Yami, who looked quizically at me. "Ummm, yes.....but may I ask why you're taking over right now?" I added air quotes to the 'taking over' part, trying not to be rude, and honestly I was just curious. Yami shrugged, and looked out the window. "Yugi said I should, and figured that now would be a good time." He answered.

I blinked, taking his stature in. He stood tall, with his shoudlers back and his chest forward, his neck was carried higher than most people would carry it, his mouth was curved into a line that could fake a smile, or be a frown, you just couldn't tell. His eyes were distant, unknowing about this new life he was in.

_I honestly believe you're a retard. You can take all this in from the look of a person, yet you couldn't figure out how to peel an orange without squirting juice in your face. _

'Shutupshutupshutup!'

"A good time for what?" I asked carefully, trying not to sound irritated or rude just because the little voice was pissing me off. Yami's eyes grew even more distant, even if just for a second. "I find that when I'm around you, Sora, my memories seem to slide into place. He looked at me, eyes vivid for a moment. A smile etched onto his face. "It's like you're guiding my memories to me, slowly but surely, and I've actually figured out more since the day I met you than the past years I've been here."

I couldn't help but let a deep blush creep onto my face. I was guiding him? I was helpful? Me? Man I must be in a coma or something. I'e never been helpful in my entire life!

"Umm, thank you Yami. I think it's great that I'm helping you, in fact let's hear what you have so far!" I said eagerly.

He looked at me, before that distant look returned, but it vanished quickly, like a thought. "Well, I know I was an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh 5,000 years ago, I played a part in a prophecy, and that I was sent here for a reason." He said, trying to sum it all up. "And your face, you remind me of someone. I can't recall who, but your face sticks out, and is in a lot of memories."

At first I was gripping the edge of my seat in excitement, now I was blushing like a tomato. "Oh.....really? I hope theyr'e not terrible memories....." I said softly. He smiled sadly at me. "Unfortunately I can't tell. But I'm sure someone like you are in my good memories." I'll admit I was slightly confused by his statement.

Someone like me?

Did they hae a lot of great klutz's and phsycos back in those days? Well regardless, I took it as a compliment, I was also a little angry our waiter or waitress had yet to see us.

"So did you want to meet up tomorrow?" I asked and made Yami look up form his menu. He looked a little surprised that I said that. "I know it's still Battle City, but I'm absolutely terrified! Why there are so many scary Duelists and Rare Hunters and-"

"You mean you saw a Rare Hunter?" Yami asked, astonished. I nodded meekly. "Y-Yeah, they forced me to duel.....that's how I won my locator card." I said quietly. Yami frowned slightly. "I suppose you're right, it wouldn't be safe to be along when those Rare Hunters are around here......" Yami glared down at the menu. "Yami, what's wrong? It's not liek they're only targeting us, I mean, the guy I dueled wanted my rare cards, isn't that all they want?" It only took a second of me looking at him to realize I was wrong. My face froze in mid thought, contorted in fear.

"What are they after?" I asked in a hushed tone. Yami looked away from me, away from my entire direction. "They're after me." He said quietly. I'm not sure what drove me to do this, but I stood up from the table quite quickly. Yami stared at the floor, did he expect me to leave? Hell no!

"Then I'll stick with ya!" He looked up at me surprised, especially when I proped one foot on my chair. "I'll take 'em down for ya! And you can go straight for the Boss Man!" I said, smiling and giving Yami a thumbs up. He smiled at me, whether fom my stupidity, or my bold accusation, I couldn't tell. All I know is he nodded, and the next thing I know, the waitress is next to me, trying to get me to sit down.

"Whadya know, acting crazy really does work." I mummbled out.

* * *

In the deepest depths of my internal dreamland, I felt shaken.

Perhaps it was the fact that I had made a deal with the newly appointed devil. Or maybe it was because I wasn't sliding down my delighted dream world chocolate slides into a mountain of strawberry ice cream. Or maybe it was because the more I stood there in the darkness, the more real everything became.

A thick haze had covered the floor around me, stretching farther than I could ever see. I didn't feel cold, only misplaced among the eerily quiet space around me. What was even odder is that I had my Duel Disk strapped to my wrist. I stared at it intently for a moment, before carefully looking at my surroundings, hoping to find some flaw that would point me out of here.

And there it was.

Actually, it wasn't a flaw, but rather a door. It was engraved along the edges in a fancy and high priced manor that made me feel that much smaller. The dark shine it gave off entranced me, my eyes felt heavy as a whisper of a wind called out to me, enticing me to get closer. I wanted to listen to the undying and continuously enticing voice, and I soon felt my body complying. My hand reached for the handle, my feet falling rhythmically gliding themselves forward further and further to my awaiting destination.

As the tips of my pale fingers began to clasp onto the cold steel doors I began to feel ill. My forehead burned with unknown ferocity, and the world of my mind slowly twisted and quivered.

I soon figured out that I was imagining the quivering. As I looked to my feet I confirmed that the ground was indeed shaking. Small cracks appeared in the withering surface, and I danced around, attempting to avoid them. I backed against the door, feeling shaken in more ways than one. I felt for something to grab onto, incase the ground really did cave in. Not letting my gaze move, I attempted to find something, desperately at that.

Suddenly my support caved from behind me, the door had opened, and something stretched out to grab hold of me. It latched around my waist an pulled me into a tight embrace. My back hit something hard, knocking the air out of my lungs. I let out a gasp as this happened, feeling the sense of fear creep up my spine and towards my brain.

I tried to squirm, wriggle, but I did so with my eyes shut, afraid of what might happen. I did the most cowardly of things, yet I couldn't shake the sudden urge of sleep. It seemed that I had stopped moving all together, when really it could've been hours.

A faint chuckle lifted to my ears, the voice of a man broke my mantra of fear.

The soft and hot breath on my neck froze me solid, making me feel anxious and cold. As skin rubbed against my own at the base of my neck, I felt sudden urges. These urges asked me to turn around and do awful things. I felt disgusted by them, yet enticed so much I almost complied. With my eyes shut, I turned towards the owner of the skin whom set mine on fire. I didn't know what to do, so I stood there, looking over my shoulder, feeling scared yet excited.

Even softer skin touched my lips, pressing firmly down on me. Slowly I turned my body, the man not letting his iron grip on me slip. I know what you're thinking, 'you were just grossed out!' I know that, but this is my dream, I'll kiss whom I like.

To my amazement, the iron gripping man let go of me, and brought his hands up to my face. He pulled away, and just I was going to break my fear and open my eyes something tugged around my orbs. My mouth opened in protest as a thick cloth was wrapped around my upper face, but lips crashed back down before I could get a word out. Instead only muffling could be heard from me as the force pushed my straight down to the lips oh so heroically detached from my mouth, and the warm body disappeared.

I fell quite hard on my ass, slightly pained and whining. I actually took some time to rub my the sore area tenderly, clenching my teeth to show my anger. "That hurt!" I whined, feeling slightly bi-polar.

I reached my hands out, searching for something, anything to grab onto. However when my searching fingers touched soft skin in to form of an arm, my entire body recoiled away. A sense of betrayal stung me to the core. A smug grunt was all I got, before the guy's hand grasped my wrist tightly. I winced as he pulled and tugged on me. Warm lips met mine again, yet at the same time they felt cold and full of malice.

My eyes stung, I wanted to whine and cry at him, make him pay for hurting me. I tried to, swinging my arm violently out towards the area I thought the man to be. Without effort (I just know it) he caught my other wrist. He smirked against my mouth, licking my bottom lip hungrily, sucking softly.

I tried to pull away, but he pulled my by my wrists closer. However when I clamped my mouth shut tightly, a snort of breath hit me. A low chuckle escaped my captor's lips.

"Tell me." The voice called out. It sounded strange, almost hollow, not real in other words. Could it be my subconscious?

His words trailed off, along with his lips. They glided towards my eyes, kissing each of them, before they continued their assault down the side of my face. His lips slid softly against my heated skin. I felt embarrassed that I felt so delighted by this stranger, yet something told me not to be.

When his mouth found the tender spot on my neck quite quickly, I was surprised. Maybe I shouldn't be, after all, this is a dream.

I groaned out when he bit terribly hard into my skin. I could feel something trickling down my neck, away from my tender spot. Gravity pulled the thick liquid in it's direction. "Stop...." I groaned again, yet I gasped when I felt him shift me again. Something 'clicked' and before I knew it my Duel Disk was gone.

"Hey!" I whined, but his lips pressed back on mine again. He pulled away and kissed my eyes again. "You won't need that." He whispered hoarsely. My arms were pulled forward, and wrapped around something. I could identify it as a person with long hair.

Although he'd lead my hands to their location, I soon fixed them to where I wanted them. I hung one around his neck, the other softly touched his face, it almost felt natural, and that's what I went on.

Instead of him kissing me, I pulled my face to his, and gently caressed his face. He licked my lips again, and this time I complied and opened my mouth. I could feel his tongue enter my mouth, I could feel him push me down to the ground, and yet I only just felt his hands caressing my stomach. It felt soothing, the way he draped his fingers across my bare skin, my shirt was pushed up just enough for me to enjoy it, without exposing anything undesirable.

I couldn't help myself as I let a soft moan escape from my mouth to his. I especially couldn't help but push myself closer to him. Alright, maybe I could help it, but not in this state of mind. I groaned even louder when our bodies touched together, a heat of fire erupted inside me, burning my insides. His hands worked from my stomach down to the visible layer of skin under my shorts.

He traced circles, squares, and shapes I couldn't comprehend on my tender and still ignited skin. However something lurked in the back of my mind, but what was it? Oh right.

Reluctantly, I forced my mouth from his, feeling docile, yet powerful that I could do that. "You.....asked me a.... question?" I asked between breaths. There was no reply, only my arms being lifted from this guy's neck and face. I frowned, confused at the loss of touch, and in reaction I crossed my arms across my bare stomach.

There was a shuffle of clothing and that's all my imagination needed to alert my senses. I quickly backed away from him, but scooting as fast as I could. "Whoa whoa! Slow down!" I panicked and squeaked out the sentence. I heard an irritated sigh, and just as I heard that, my back hit the wall. I held my head down, and curled tightly, fear coursing through me as I heard his footsteps coming closer.

He picked me up, looping his arms behind my back and under my knees. I gasped and fidgeted in his embrace, but hushed when he said to. He kissed my eyes both one more time, and I felt something wrap around my neck. It was slightly heavy, but didn't bug me, it was more of a dead weight than anything.

"I wanted to ask you....." He nuzzled my cheek to his and kissed me again. When he pulled away, he barely muttered his sentence before kissing me again.

_"If you missed me."_

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"Michi To You All" By Aluto_

_

* * *

_

Ok! I figured this chapter would be an ok chapter to show you just how looney Sora can be! Actually I was starving when I was writing this chapter, and normally what I eat before I write changes my writing mood. Eg-1st chapter- I ate chips 2nd- pizza 3rd-POCKEY! fourth-POCKEY AGAIN! fifth-NADDA!

Well you get the point, and I'm so hungry because I vowed to finish this before I eat supper, which was three hours ago......so I'm gunna wrap this up and pubish this!

_Bai bai_

Kiwi-chan~


	6. Leave me To My Thoughts

Hiiiiiiiii Everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a million years! I kind of got lost when I started reading Bleach again, and then I went on holidays to CHINA!!! So that set me back about a whole effin' month! But man, how long's it been! I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! And now, for something interesting......or not.....YOU JUDGE!

* * *

**_~CENOTAPH_**~

* * *

_"My Tomb Is Empty"_

_Bakura x OC x Atem_

_Yu-gi-oh __© Kazuki Takahashi_

_Cenotaph __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

_

* * *

_

_~Opening Theme~_

"Tonight Tonight Tonight- _Beat Crusaders_"_  
_

_

* * *

_

___**CHAPTER 6  
**_

___"To My Thoughts"  
_

___

* * *

_

"Ok, so I turn......here? Wait, there? Ugh!" I frowned down at the little napkin with neatly printed instructions on the front. Of course I'd never seen Yugi's house, apparently it was a part of a game shop, so you'd think it'd be easy to find, right?

WRONG!

Well only partly wrong. Since I am the one and only Sora, I happen to get lost quite easily, thus my 'natural' instinct was clearly swapped for my ability to act like a total moron. You would not believe how good of a trade that was.

"Ok.....no.....no.....HELL NO......oh..." I looked up at the big building in front of me. Amazingly enough this was all by a matter of luck that I found it. "Found it...." I muttered lightly, amused at my own hilarious behavior.

I looked to the sign across it. 'Kame Game Shop'. Well that's where Yugi- I mean Yami- told me to meet him.....now what?

When I noticed that the sign said 'open' I cheerfully grinned and practically skipped on in. I wish all of life's problems were that simple....... Anyway, as I opened the door, an old man came into view. He was dusting things here and there, cleaning as you wish, something I'd never done, unless cleaning my plate of food counts.....

The old man looked up to me and smiled. "Welcome, how may I help you?" He asked. I smiled, and shook my head. "Sorry, I'm not a customer. I'm actually here to meet up with Yugi." I said half heartily. Honestly I didn't want to compete in this Tournament, with all these Rare Hunters that are targeting Yugi.....

"Oh you must be Sora, am I right?" He asked, a little more brightly. I nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "The one and only!" I said even brighter. The old man grinned back. "Well it's nice to meet you Sora, you can call me Grandpa if you'd like." I beamed at his naturally kind behavior, and his generosity to allow me, a near total stranger, call him such a title.

Or maybe he had some sort of trophy out of this.....Either way, I felt honored.

"It's nice to meet you too Grandpa! Is Yugi almost ready to go?" I asked, playing with my Duel Disk. "You bet I am!" I heard from beside me, and low a behold! Yugi comes trodding down a set of stairs I had yet to even notice.

"Sora! You're here quite early." Yugi says happily. I smile back at him, and shrug. "Sorry, I was so pumped about today...and actually too nervous to sleep too much...." I said, clumsily messing up my own speech by speaking too fast.

Yugi shook his head. "Don't be sorry, I was actually quite nervous too."

* * *

"So where should we go first?" I asked, looking around Battle City, where Duels were already taking place. People seemed pretty pumped to get top spot, in fact I think some were going over board, bragging that they had three or so locator cards.

C'mon! Even someone as dumb as myself could figure out that THAT was the WORST thing you could possibly do!

Or maybe the best.

It would attract stronger duelists, which meant tougher duels, but better cards to be won...... Hmmmm.....

_"Miss me?"_

I almost jumped out of my skin at the ringing voice in my head. It was so dull now, that even if I had heard the right voice, I wouldn't remember it at all. Wait....what if that wasn't a dream?

My face burned in the everlasting fire of embarrassment. I'd been so willing! So carefree! How nasty! Waaaaaahhhhhhh! Now I bet I'll be labeled a whore for life! Here it is! Sorano Kyobawashi, the biggest high school whore who dreams of having Frisky Fun Times in her sleep.

Now where did my paper bag go? It could fit over my head if I shaved off my hair, I wouldn't even need Eye holes, I could see right through the fabric........

"Sora? Did you hear me?" Uwah! I practically jumped out of my skin when I heard Yami's voice from beside me. I looked up to him, eyes wide, and heart still pumping slightly fast. "I..I'm sorry Yami, I kinda got lost in thought....Sorry...." Great, I really am the dumbest thing since cheese-whiz.

Yami smiled, and softly shook his head, making those dazzling blond bangs swish as he did so. "It's alright, but what I said was that we should look for the others. Perhaps see how they're doing. What do you think?" Yami's voice brought back my attention quick quickly, and I couldn't help but grin with each word he said. His voice had the ability to make you feel happy when he was, and powerful whenever he stopped speaking.

I nodded my head, agreeing with the idea as soon as he said it. Hell, I might have said yes before hand, seeing as I had no clue where to go or what to do. Plus with all these Rare Hunters running around, it felt nice to be next to a Pharaoh.......even if he is thousands of years old......

I recalled the conversation we had had just yesterday afternoon. He'd told me that my face stuck out in his memories, but was that a good thing? I could've been his arch rival at some point! I could've almost ended the world with my own bare hands! I may have even been a powerful witch that cursed all of Egypt! 'Hail oh Mighty Sorano! Witch of The Sky!' Is what the people would've said.

.....Pffffft! Ok, even I myself have a hard time believing that one!

"Sora, are you OK?" Yami's voice clicked into my mental check-in counter, and immediately, I could see him looking right at me.....directly in front of me.....and he was gripping my shoulders lightly. My eyes widened, a deep scarlet blush covering my face. "Wh-Wha....?" Is all that came out of my God forsaken mouth.

"You were mumbling about witches and chuckling, and when I called you you didn't answer me." Yami seemed to be trying to suppress some sort of remark as he said that.

Ok forget scarlet, say hello to purple!

I looked down at my feet, embarrassed to the max and beyond. "I-I'm sorry Yami.....I just.....Ugh, I keep spacing out, and thinking about all this Egyptian stuff you've told me. Like how my face is in your memories...It's just so....Ugh." I heard a deep chuckle escape Yami's mouth, which isn't something I had expected at all.

"I seem to put a lot of strain on your thoughts, Sora, but please do not think too hard about it. This is something I must figure out, so don't over think it on your own." I looked up to see his smiling face. It practically painted a smile on mine, and I nodded softly. "Alright, and I'm sorry if I space out in the future....." Oh great, here I go again...

"Sora."

My thoughts snapped back to Yami again, and this time I grinned. "Alright! Then how about you let me drift off a bit, but just so I don't get separated from you....or....run into a wall......again....can I uhhhhh......"

I began to twiddle my thumbs, and Yami stepped away from me just now, looking at me questionably as I avoided that gaze and looked at the ground. "What is it?" He asked simply. God it made this even more wrong. "C-Could I hold your hand? You know, just so I don't get lost.....and I can drift into thought and you don't have to worry! And then we can all live happily ever after once we find everyone else and all that! And then we-"

"Sora."

I snapped my mouth shut, and looked directly at Yami's face. He smirked, humored by my stupid rambling perhaps?

In an instant, I was being tugged away, the warmth of Yami's hand wrapped around my own. I felt my cheeks turn pink, then red. Damn I really must be a whore! You shouldn't hold a man's hand unless you're A) BFF's, or B) a COUPLE! Now everyone's gunna laugh at me and call me a whore! Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

"Hey Sora! How ya been?" I nearly jumped out of my skin, yet again, at the sound of my name. My eyes locked onto the energetic face of Joey Wheeler. I hadn't seen very much, or in fact talked, to Joey in the past few days I'd been here. Mostly Yugi/Yami and Tea talked to me, but Joey seemed like my kind of buddy to me. His accent whenever he talked made me smile, he must be half Japanese, half English. I loved the fact that others couldn't hear the accent through his crazy Japanese, maybe it was only English people who could hear it.....

"Oh hi Joey, how've you been doing in the tournament?" I asked, smiling widely. Yami's warm fingers slipped from mine casually, and I could honestly say I was more interested in Joey's progress. He grinned, flashing out some locator Cards. Two in fact, and I couldn't help but grin. "Good job Joey! I've got two as well!" I said happily as I held out all of my two cards. Yami smiled, looking at Joey.

No wait!

Yugi? Was that Yugi now? Wait, when did they switch back?

"That's great to hear Joey, I've gotten three so far." He said grinning even wider when he saw Joey's jaw drop in defeat. "Man! That means you've got the lead!" Said joey in slight agony.

"Think again Joey." A sly feminine voice called out.

I whipped around quickly to see a tall blond walking our way. Her sharp gaze caught my attention, in fact she looked like she should be on the front of a magazine at this very moment. The way she walked was as if she were walking a runway, fashioning the latest designer clothing. She smirked, an air of egotism shrouded her at this point.

"Huh? Mai! What do ya mean?" Joey asked the blond quite simply, he seemed to know her. From a glance at Yugi, I could tell he knew her too. The blond stopped short nearby Joey, almost right in front of me. "Is that too hard on you, Joseph? I mean I could understand if you can't do that...." She said slyly. I wanted to smirk, but I didn't, yet I could tell I liked this girl already.

Joey laughed snidely, acting all high and mighty-like. "Yeah yeah Mai, enough with the jokes, how many locator cards do ya got?" He asked sharply. Well as sharp as he could muster at that point. It was more like a butter knife than anything else. Geeze Joey could be such a big baby!

The girl named Mai held out her hand, along with four locator cards. I gaped at her, proud that a female took the lead! Mwahaha!

Not that I'm against Yugi/Yami or Joey or anything......Even if their guys.........Hehehe.....yeaaaah...

Joey gaped in awe as well as me at how many locator cards she held. "Read 'em and weep Wheeler. I've got four." She said casually, with an air of superiority.

Only now did Mai look down to me. I stared right back at her, not sure whether to smile or.....what to do really. She scrutinized me, looking from my weird blue hair, to my red and white converse. Maybe she didn't like my black cargo shorts? What about my lime green tank top, or my purple sweater? Only God can really tell right now.

"Don't worry Mai, she's a friend of ours." Yugi said simply.

Whoa...... Is Yugi God? Then I guess I should be saying 'Oh my Yugi!'.....That sounds too dirty....

Mai smirked at me, and I fidgeted under her gaze. "Uh...h-hi?" I said, unsure. She stood tall, still looking at me. "Hey there kiddo. I'm Mai Valentine, what's your name?" I looked at her, surprised by the soft tone that escaped her lips. I smiled, and stood up a bit taller. "My name's Sorano Kyobawashi, but you can just call me Sora." I grinned cheekily afterward.

Mai seemed to warm to me, un-like most idiot-hating people that I know. In all honesty it took me a long time to get a friend at my old school, my old country actually....

"Sora, are ya listenin'?" I came back to the world that is human, one that knows duel monsters and such, one I had yet to become a permanent resident at. When I did come back, I came to be face to face with Joey. He waved a hand in front of my face, his own looked innocent, like a child.I jumped back, surprised that he'd been so close without my knowing.

"Uwah! Don't do thaaaat!" I whined out. Mai giggled lightly at me, watching me show just how much of a brain I lost when I was dropped as a kid.

"We're all going our own directions, and we were wondering who you'd like to go with." Yugi said, catching my attention. I looked at the three standing before me, Joey backing off to let me see. I shrugged, un-sure of what to do. "Well I guess I can go with Joey then, since I'm probably giving Yugi absolutely no time to think and all with my spacing out...." I looked to the sky, absently watching some clouds pass by.

"Don't worry Sora, you're not bother-some." Yugi said, laughing lightly. I shrugged lightly, un-convinced. "Still, I wanna hang with Joey for a bit." I said simply. Yugi nodded, while Mai simply turned and left, waving over her shoulder.

"Alright then, see you guys later." Yugi said, walking off in some random direction.

"Alright shorty. Let's go get us some!" Joey said, yanking my arm after him as he strode down another direction from the other two. I wailed lightly as I flew behind him he was running so fast.

Why did I want to hang with Joey again?

"Get some what?" I asked between wails. Joey looked back at me and grinned. "Locator cards! You wanna get into da finals with Yugi and me, don'tcha?" He said, grinning form ear to ear. My eyes widened for a moment, before I closed them, grinned back, and nodded.

Oh yeah, this is why.

(_Because we're both idiots of course!_)

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"Michi To You All" By Aluto_

_

* * *

_

Heyy, Ok to be honest this was supposed to be an epic Bakura chappy, but magically granted, I forgot to publish (or even write) a chapter that leads to the point where he appears. TTT...TTT I'm so sorry! But I hope this will suffice for a while! I should've told you guys before that I'd be slowing updates down AGAIN because I need to focus on working out for now. Gotta get back into bikini body shape and of course there's exams that I need to panic about.....So I might get this down sooner... maybe not. So I'm sorry and please, don't hate me if I don't update! And look! This chapter is like.....3,000 words! Or something close.... but I guess it's shorter than most of my chapters now, but this used to be a big accomplishment if I could make it to 2,000 words! XD Look at me now! lol.

I PROMISE Bakura will show up in the next chapter! Or I shall sever my hand from my body!

No, not really, but it shows how much I want him in here! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it!

_Bai bai_

Kiwi-chan~


	7. Ryou, Where'd You Go?

OMG I did it again! I'm sorry! But I've got this up! Here you go!

* * *

**_~CENOTAPH_**~

* * *

_"My Tomb Is Empty"_

_Bakura x OC x Atem_

_Yu-gi-oh __© Kazuki Takahashi_

_Cenotaph __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

_

* * *

_

_~Opening Theme~_

"Tonight Tonight Tonight- _Beat Crusaders_"_  
_

_

* * *

_

___**CHAPTER 7  
**_

___"Ryou, Where'd You Go?"  
_

___

* * *

_

Joey and I ended up looking high and low for some good duelists. He found one named Espa-something, and another named Weevil-whats-his-name. I cheered him on and all, but I must admit I was pretty bored. A bunch of guys wouldn't challenge me, and one did, but I mumbled out a 's-s-s-s-s-s-sssssu-su-su-su-surrreeeee' sooooo quietly that I doubt he even heard me. He ended up creeping away because he probably thought I was retarded or fell down some stairs earlier.

Yeah, something like that.

Anyway, at one point or another, we ended up meeting up with Tea, Grandpa, and some guy I hadn't really noticed named Tristan. Apparently he'd never noticed me either, and he was good friends with Joey, Yugi, and Tea.

We ended up walking around a bit, just chilling, Tea asking if we'd seen Yugi, and Joey bragging about his wins. It felt odd, but I almost felt like I'd been in this group for years. I felt so at ease around them, my shoulders were slacked, my stride was long and smooth, and I felt at peace with everything. I even ended up laughing at Joey when he bragged about his win against Espa- whatever.

So here Tea and I are, in the front, talking about Yugi (big surprise with her). She'd asked me how he was doing, and who he'd faced. I couldn't tell her much, but I did tell her what I knew. I looked to the ground as I spoke.

"Well, Yugi said he was doing fine, he has three locator cards, but probably has five or six by now...and he-."

_"Your face sticks out, and is in a lot of memories." _

I don't know why, but suddenly, after recalling back into last night, I remembered what Yami had told me at the little cafe we stopped at.

_"I'm sure someone like you are in my good memories."_

My cheeks burned, and my head felt light. What was this? Was it embarrassment? Mental-lithe, hatred, fear? I haven't felt this, not for a long time at least. What was the name of this? Why had it been so easy when we were together at the restaurant? Why didn't it feel like the right feeling? Why did it feel wrong?

_"Miss Me?"_

I groaned, and tripped slightly, which ended with me leaning against a garbage can. I would've fallen in, had Tea not grabbed the back of my sweater.

"Sora! Are you alright?" Tea asked worriedly. Everyone swarmed me, and I only felt more anxious and light headed. My face burned more, but from the heat than suddenly took over my body, not from the words exactly.

Something shone in the back of my mind, a sun, extreme heat. Why did it bother me so much? It felt like when I went to America for summer break. What's going on?

Less and less did the sound of their voices reach my ears. I looked up to the blurred faces, and all seemed to slowly darken. The hot sun clouding my vision more and more.

"_Sora_."

Like a shining and ray-filled aura, a light entered my darkening view. My eyes snapped open, and into the face I had least expected.

His oddly creamy, snow colored hair made my eyes widen and my lips part in a slight gasp. His chocolate brown eyes connected with mine. I couldn't stop staring, yet I knew I was being rude. The look in his eye looked so innocent, it reminded me of a new born child. He's got to be the cutest thing I've ever seen!

"Ryou." I spoke softly, which surprised even myself. He had been kneeling in front of me, while I laid in Tea's lap (practically). "Sora! You've come around. You were out for a few minutes!" Tea told me. "I guess you remember Ryou from school, am I right?" Grandpa asked me, already knowing the answer.

I nodded numbly, feeling with my arms to find the ground. When I found it, I pushed off the ground to stand, everybody followed me. All the while I didn't take my eyes off of the boy in front of me. Ryou smiled, but for some reason my stomach churned. I thought of when Yami smiled, but the churn wasn't the same thing. It was more painful, less normal. Like rocks in socks rather than mists with twists (so my Mother taught me).

"So Ryou, we were just going to look for-" Tea then spotted a large poster. She looked at it, along with almost all the others. They were talking, I just knew it, but I still couldn't shake my eyes from him. This 'albino' that stood before me, but his gaze didn't seem to register me the moment I stood. His eyes never even wandered to mine after staring for so long.

_Because you're ugly as Hell! I don't blame him really for not looking at you! I swear you look like you're ten!_

Do you want to go back in the box? Ahem....Anyway...._  
_

I couldn't say I'd actually met Ryou. In fact, besides a couple of glances, I never actually talked to him. Admiring him from a far was all I ever actually did. I like (adored really) his British accent whenever he spoke Japanese, and his white skin, which didn't actually look Asian to me at all. I remember Tea told me I also didn't look very Asian, and that I stuck out with my half Caucasian looks.

Needless to say I felt awful after she told me that, and went on a hunt for my paper bag again (Until Yugi assured me at least a millions times that I was fine (and that I'm being ridiculous) but you don't need to know that).

"Sora! Are you coming?" My mind snapped and my head turned from Ryou to Tea, who called to me. "Huh?" Was my oh so dignified answer. Tea sighed, probably exasperated with me already today. She walked to me, and pulled my arm. "C'mon! Everybody else already went to the aquarium!" She said hastily. I looked behind her, and sure enough, everyone from our little group was gone.

Now picture this.

My eyes, wider than a million moons, my jaw, half way to the floor, my limbs, trying to carry my shape-less body around, me, feeling like a total idiot as they became even more distant.

God do I hate spacing out!

Tea ran in front of me, her long legs carrying her further, regardless of who was going faster. "Hurry!" She called. Just then I realized that we were leaving Ryou standing there! Now I don't know about you, but I'd 'just met' the guy! I couldn't just be all 'Oh look! Shiny!' and run away from him! No way!

Slamming on the breaks about half way down the street, I turned, prepared to call out over my shoulder, but I was stopped mid-sentence.

Ryou was already gone.

I looked around, hastily, questioning how in a mere ten seconds of running could he have disappeared from my sight. Slowly, I continued to back up, at elast I did until I couldn't thanks to myself crashing into the side of a building.

Rubbing my sore behind (and behind I suppose) it dawned on me that there was a building sitting between a fork in the road.

Uh oh.....this isn't good.

Peering as far as I could see in both directions, I noticed that my friends had already disappeared. Grimacing, I danced on the spot.

"Ohhhh no. Oh no. Ohnoohnoohnoohnoohnooooooooo!" I cried out in horror, feeling humiliated and idiotic.

What if Ryou had gone ahead with them and I was just so mentally incapable that I hadn't noticed at all? What if there were some muggers hiding around here? Oh worse...

RARE HUNTERS! UWAH!

_See this is why people run away from you all the time. It's not _just_ because you smell._

Oh go be a hermit.

Another thought crossed my mind, and my body instantly complied as I back tracked my steps to where Ryou was standing. Being with someone was better than being alone, so I decided to go and find Ryou and tag along with him.... if he didn't mind.

I jogged lightly to about where the garbage can was, before stopping to look at all possible directions. One was the way I'd come from just now, where I came from much earlier, but then I noticed an alley way. Just a small one barely big enough for a motorcycle to fit through properly.

Gulping down any common sense, I bolted down into the terrifying alley and hopefully to Ryou. Actually after running for a few god forsaken minutes, I did find something, whether I looked it or not.

My feet planted to the ground as the roar of an engine raced through my ears. It sounded nearby, but then seemed to distance itself. My skin crawled at all the possible reasons for the noise.

Theft, murder, gangs....Rare Hunters!

Or all of the above....Hmmmm....

I found a strong ray of light around the next corner (after stalking forward oh so carefully) and found a busy street. I looked around, trying to find somebody I knew, perhaps Ryou even, but there was so many people that I doubt I could see them even if they were here. Sighing, I began to walk forward, trudging actually, with a small child-ish pout on my face.

I think what happened next was planned out by someone up above, trying to tell me something.

Part A: Me, pouting and taking a fit, didn't notice the light turn red on the crosswalk.

Part B: Familiar roaring of a familiar sounding engine revving as it got closer and closer to me.

Part C: I look up and become a 'deer in the headlights' kind of person automatically.

You know this all would've sounded so bad without this last part.

As the motorcycle sped towards me, I didn't do anything but watch, knowing death was coming.

However before it even came within a close enough range, something wrapped around my torso and pulled me from the line of fire. A crowd of people swarmed me, but not me exactly. I mean it was like they didn't even see me there, like I didn't exist.

My head hit a body, how could I tell? The skin of their collar rubbed against the skin of my forehead, the neckline of their shirt rubbed my lips lightly. What snaked around my waist turned out to be a long muscular arm, which turned to be now two. One arm around my waist, the other had a hand on the back of my head. They rested their head on my own, their breath on my right ear.

"You really like to scare me."Said a male voice. I assumed it to be my captor, who I was too dazed to pull away from. When I only moaned from the midst of my daze did my captor begin to chuckle.

"_Miss me_?" That stupid voice resounded in my mind over and over again.

No wait, it wasn't in my mind. I gasped as realization washed over me, my daze snapping as I began to struggle."You're real." I said shakily, saying it a few times more, becoming more and more quiet with each word, until it was a whisper.

"Of course I am." He snorted.

I tried to look up, but when I did, he twirled me around, and clasped a hand over my eyes and his opposite arm around my waist. I could feel his lips on my soft skin in the nape of my neck. Instantly I stopped struggling as goose bumps formed all over my body wherever he was touching me. My waist, my entire back side, my shoulders, neck, ear, cheek, arms.....practically everywhere.

I liked it though, is that wrong?

"Who are you?" I could barely even whisper. He bit into the nape of my neck, and I felt like crawling out of my own skin to stop these sensations. A smirk was set on his mouth, I knew from the feel of his lips on my tender flesh.

"You don't like that do you?" He laughed, and spun me to face him again, still holding me around the waist, but without a hand over my eyes. It felt like if I opened them, I'd open them to a figment of my imagination. I kept them closed, despite obvious reasons.

It was like he knew my like the back of his hands.

Suddenly, I felt his lips on my left eye lid. It shocked me at first, but then it suddenly made me feel calm and relaxed. He kissed my other eye lid, before gently kissing my lips. I shuddered lightly as he licked my lips, though I doubt he wanted me to open my mouth. A smirk formed on his lips again, this time I felt his teeth on my soft lips.

"What about this? Better?" He was teasing me with that tone, but I simply nodded, enjoying the feeling. I remember that he'd kissed my eyes before, but this felt like a whole new experience to me.

"Good."

I waited for him to continue, waited for a few moments, before a person bumped my shoulder. My eyes snapped open to see a few people looking at me, and others passing by me. No mysterious Prince anywhere in sight.

_Told you, it's not just your smell!_

Grow some more mushrooms you hermit!

A slight pound in my head caused me to feel weak and tired, I decide enough was enough for today. Maybe I should head back, but that meant going through the alley-hey wait a minute!

Over by the entrance to the alley way was none other than Ryou. He leaned against the wall casually, seeming in the middle of a daze actually. I grinned, suddenyl feeling a bit lighter as I practically raced towards him. My bi-polar idiotic attitude kicking in.

"Ryou!" I called out to him, running as I waved.

He didn't so much as look at me. He simply turned down the alley way and out of my sight, making me growl in frustration.

Once again gulping down my nerves, I continued my race and ran down the alley way again. However, once I got to some point, there stood Ryou....along with about six other guys. Now by the looks of it, these guys were against Ryou, as he seemed to be in a defensive stance.

I came up beside him, getting ready to do whatever need be.

"Ryou, what's going on?" Only now that I was closer did I notice the resemblance of the Rare Hunters. I gasped and looked at Ryou who looked focused and ready for someone to pounce.

"This is bad! These guys are really bad news! We've got to leave right now!" I turned to leave, grabbing Ryou's upper arm to drag him, but even more guys popped out of nowhere, blocking all exists in the alley way. I grimaced, still holding Ryou's upper arm, but in a tighter grip.

"Looks like we're trapped." Ryou muttered, but his voice sounded off.

"Indeed you are." A voice called out. Both Ryou and I looked to see a small girl holding a blank picture frame in her hands. She smiled so sweetly, but then the picture glowed violently.

Swiping my arms up to defend myself, I gasped as the light shone at u, only to die down quickly. I looked around, finding Ryou lying on the ground. I grimaced, not sure what to do, but the little girl laughed this high pitched laugh that made my skin crawl.

I looked at her, glaring. "What's so funny?" I called. She shrugged, but then looked at her picture frame.

My eyes widened as I saw the terrified expression of Ryou in there. Then I looked to Ryou's body on the ground.

"Wh-What'd you do?" I screeched, terrified of the little child. She smiled so sweetly, that it made me sick. _"Nooooothing~!" _She purred._  
_

_"Just stole your friends soul." _

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"Michi To You All" By Aluto_

_

* * *

_

YEAH! ANOTHER CHAPPY DOWN! And guess what is in the next chapter? A DUEL! TOTALLY GLAWSOME! (Glamorously awesome!) Woohoo! Here comes Sora tot he rescue! Time to save Ryou/Bakura!

Sorry, but there were some plot holes that would've made this really bad if Sora saw Bakura right now, so he's not debuting yet..... or is he?

I kind of had some problems over this last month.....and forgot my entire story even existed. I had to re-think everything, but if I remember what really should happen (instead of what I thought up in this last week) then I'll let you know and re-type this chapter. I may go back and read a little bit too.....depends...

Sorry for making this so short, but it wasn't suppose to come out for a while longer (I'm that much of an ass).

Oh yeah..

PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY LOVE FEEDBACK! IT'S A WRITERS SECONDARY DRUG! I WILL LOVE YOU SO MUCH IF YOU REVIEW! Now I'm nto going to write the names of people who do review, (THOUGH I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR DOING THAT!) because I'm a total lazy ass, but I will thank you in every chapter, and if you review enough, I might put a review hall of fame!

(Hahaha..... I'm such a nerd....)

_Bai bai_

Kiwi-chan~


	8. Alleyway Duel!

WOAH! IT'S BEEN TOO LONG AGAIN! So I'm starting to re-write Falling Short, my other fanfic, but I doubt it'll be published soon...any ways, here you go you guys! Sorry it's short!

* * *

**_~CENOTAPH_**~

_"My Tomb Is Empty"_

_Bakura x OC x Atem  
_

_Yu-gi-oh __© Kazuki Takahashi_

_Cenotaph __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

_

* * *

_

_~Opening Theme~_

"Tonight Tonight Tonight- _Beat Crusaders_"_  
_

_

* * *

_

___**CHAPTER 8  
**_

___"Alleyway Duel!"_

___

* * *

_

The alley way had been swept over in silence.

I gaped in horror at the sight of Ryou's body lying on the ground before me. My own body wouldn't move as my gaze switched to the terrified picture of Ryou in the frame held in the girls palms.

My knees collapsed first before my hands found Ryou's back. I started to rhythmically shake him, hoping he was just knocked out, which he probably was, right?

My fingers trembled, along with the majority of the rest of my body as I touched him, feeling nothing, not even the slightest of intake of air from him.

"Ryou." I whimpered, denial was all I could believe right now. "Ryou." I repeated, hoping he just didn't hear me. Praying he was just faking it.

My attention was brought to the girl again as she began to laugh at me. Handing the frame off to a Rare Hunter standing beside her, she began to hold her sides as her laughing fit started to become out of control. The more she laugh, the more real everything felt.

The more she found this amusing, the lower my patience became.

"Stop..." I whispered softly, watching her as she slowly waltzed towards me. Her laughing had died down to a mere grin. However I simply moved away from Ryou, and from her nearing form. "Stay back..." I whimpered, absolutely terrified of this girl,a nd already ashamed I had left Ryou in fear.

She stopped a good ten feet from me, with one hand on her hip, the other holding a finger to her lips. "Now now~." She drawled out in a hum. "There's no need to be afraid~. All I want..." She laughed, holding two fists to her mouth like a child as she giggled menacingly at me.

"All...you want...is...?" I whispered, barely speaking to her. She looked at me with those deep green eyes, the very kind that made my skin crawl. At the same time, her foot came crashing down on Ryou who laid lifelessly next to her. My body jolted and jittered, but never truly moved from it's trembling spot. I wanted to curse this girl so badly for having this strange aura that radiated on me.

"Your soul stupid! In exchange for his~." She sung the last part as if it made her happy.

My skin crawled at the sound of her voice, even more so at what she said. Did she really think I'd give in so quickly and not believe this to all be fake? How did she get here anyways? How do all these people keep showing up? Dammit! Too much thinking at once!

"You want my soul?" I asked softly, already knowing the answer, but I still felt it was necessary to ask. "Why?" I asked, but she just purred out like a little kitten, laughing at me. "Well obviously because I want to eat it! How else will I exist?" She didn't sing this out, more like spoke it, which made it even more bone chilling. She then squished her foot into Ryou's back.

"Don't touch him!" I snapped, still trembling. For someone her size she seemed pretty heavy as she stood halfway on Ryou's back. She laughed at me, stomping her foot down deeper. "Oh? And what are you going to do about it? Hmmmm~?" She sung out again.

Damn, she was right, clearly a shrimp like me couldn't take her and all the others here to help her! My eyes darted towards the picture of Ryou, and something thudded in my insides. I had to do something, but what? Oh wait...

"A duel." I said, looking back at the girl.

She stopped stomping, and looked at me, grinning. "Oh? A duel? Perrrrfect~! Hehe!" She said, jumping up and down. I glowered at her, not sure how to take that reaction.

Surprisingly, a Rare Hunter pulled out a duel disk, which the girl strapped to her wrist, before waiting for me to prepare. I looked down at the thick item around my wrist, before shoving my dueling deck into it, and pointing it out to the girl.

Here goes nothing.

The simulators launched out the sides, and our duel disks unraveled themselves to be in perfect shape. I grabbed my first five cards from the deck, and looked at the girl who drew her own cards. She grinned at me, swinging her deep violet hair around, regardless that it was held in pigtails. Drawing one extra card, I assumed she'd be going first.

"I sent one monster faced down in defense mode, and one trap card. I end my turn. Hehe~!" She sung, doing as she'd said. The holograms appeared before me, and I knew I was in a tough spot. That monster could be anything! Drawing a new card from my deck, I carefully looked over my options.

Cave Dragon sat in my hand, and since I didn't have any monsters on the field, I could summon it. All other cards had little or no use as of now, so I simply pulled Cave Dragon from my hand and placed it in attack position. However, as I also had no dragons on the field, I couldn't attack with Cave Dragon yet, but it would keep her at bay for a little while.

"I end my turn."

She huffed, seeming un-impressed with me, but right now, I could care less.

"Alright, give me an opening then! I draw." She took a card from her deck and looked at me. A devilish smile rose on her cheeks, and I felt my knees attempt to buckle.

"Alright! First I flip Big Shoes into attack position!" Her face down monster flipped up, and my eyes widened. That meant... "Oh no!" I gasped. She laughed. "Hehe~! That means your cave dragon is changed to defensive mode! Hahahaha~!"

Great, now all she had to do was summon a monster and completely cut my life points in half!

"Now I summon Shadowslayer! And his special ability is to attack if all your monsters are in defensive mode!" She attacked me directly, and I'll admit I was terrified that she'd done that, but something didn't add up.

Her Bite Shoes has 400 more attack points than my Cave Dragons defense of 100, so why didn't she attack? Unless...

"Next, I play the spell card Double Summoning! This allows me to summon twice in one turn. So I think I'll set this monster in face down defense mode." She smirked as she looked at me her eyes digging through me. I shivered, subconsciously taking a small step back. "I end my turn." She sung out lightly.

I drew and happily activated my Spell card. "I activate Pot of Greed." I hastily drew my two cards, and looked at them. Chosen One and Darkblaze Dragon! Looking at my other cards, I smirked. Either way, this was turning my way!

But if this went wrong...God help me!

I want to go back to my comfy bed! I want to dream about fountains and water slides filled with ice cream and pocky! Mmmmm, sounds so good right now! Yummy...

"H-Hey! Stop drooling and go!" The girl snapped. She tossed her curly locks over her shoulder and glared maliciously at me. Come to think of it, why was I scared? Oh yeah, there's that picture thing. I'm so damn terrified of that, but why would I be afraid of the girl? Maybe this was just some cheap parlor trick or something?

One thing's for sure, I back down now, she'll beat me. But wait...why did she want to beat me? Oh wait the Rare Hunters...ugh! Too much thinking! Back to the thoughtless Dueling!"

"I play Chosen One!" I shouted. The hologram appeared, and I chose a random two spell cards and Darkblaze Dragon. The Spell activated, and I awaited for the answer.

Spell card spell card spell card!

Yes! Spell card!

The girl laughed at me, smirking. "Hehe~! Oh well, nice attempt!" I stiffened, attempting to hold it all in. I sighed, acting defeated. "You're right, I'll just play Decoy Dragon in attack mode now...and switch Cave Dragon to attack mode!" Heh, now that I have Decoy Dragon on the field, Cave Dragon can Attack!

"Attack! Cave Dragon! Attack her ShadowSlayer!" I grinned as my dragon began attacking, but it faltered majorly when I saw that malicious grin. "Not so fast! I special summon Battle Fader!" This strange hologram appeared in the middle of the field, and blocked my attack! Noooo! Just when things were going right!

"You see, when my opponent attacks my monsters, if I have Battle Fader in my hand, I can special summon it! Unfortunately it's useless after this, and is removed from play too when you destroy it...Hehehe~!"

I growled lowly, pissed off beyond belief. "Shit..." I muttered. I've got an even higher chance of losing! Wahhh!

"Fine! I set one trap card face down and end my turn!" I muttered, setting the trap card. She smirked, and drew a card. "Alright, I flip Brain Jacker into attack position!" My eyes widened.

"No!"

"Hehehe yes!"

"I said no dammit!"

She laughed even harder, making me growl. Brain Jacker allows her to take control of one of my monsters. So that's why she didn't destroy my Cave Dragon!

"I choose your Cave Dragon! That little pipsqueak is useless!" I sighed, feeling like calling her an oxymoron. "You're one to talk." I muttered. She growled, but simply laughed again. "Hehehe~! Now you've lost! Cave Dragon! Attack Decoy Dragon!"

As she attacked, I smirked, causing her to falter. "You're the one that's going to lose! Activate Decoy Dragon's special effect!"

Her eyes widened as she looked at me, incredulous. " W-WHAT EFFECT?" There was no laugh in her voice, and I knew she knows what happens next would be bad for her.

"Decoy Dragon may not be a strong monster, but when attacked I can special summon one level 7 or higher dragon from my Graveyard. And since Darfire Dragon is the only Dragon there, I choose him!" My dragon rose, roaring menacingly at her. "And that's not all, your attack is sent to him instead of Decoy Dragon!" I exclaimed.

She huffed, smirking. "But his attack points are still only 1200, why would that-" "Look closer! Darkfire's special ability is that when he's special summoned from the graveyard he doubles his attack! Bringing it to a grand total of 2400!" I shouted, showing her how completely ignorant she was of this card.

She screeched, looking fearful. "No..." She whispered, but I could see her light shining through. She thought she had another chance to finish this, which is something I couldn't afford happening.

"Did I forget to mention that any monster destroyed by Darkfire, their attack is deducted from my opponents life points~?" I sung out in a mocking tone, before looking at her seriously.

"Leaving you with nothing."

"NO! Don't attack! STOP!"

"Too late."

Cave Dragon attacked Darkfire Dragon, and her fate was sealed.

A blinding light consumed the whole field, and my entire body felt numb as I fell to the ground, blacking out.

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"Michi To You All" By Aluto_

_

* * *

OK! _Everyone I must say I'm sorry for all the crap that I've been doing, but I'm really trying to get back into writing again! So yes, this chapter is short, but I should come out with a new chapter pretty soon and all, dunno how long it'll be either...but here you go! I tried my hardest to use all the card effects correctly, but I may have done something wrong! if I did, could someone tell me? It's embarrassing otherwise!

Also, could you guys add an alert to my UPDATES 'story' folder? That way I can just put my warnings and notes in there rather than ruin the story feel with an authors note...

Oh, and thank you to all of you who read this story, it's really helpful, but I don't like writing the names of reviewers down simply because of my supreme laziness...BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE THE PAPER TO MY PEN! XD Thanks a lot! Oh, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask! I get lost in my own writing sometimes, so don't be surprised if you do too!

_Bai Bai~!_

_Kiwi-chan~_


	9. Hello Bakura

Heyyy~! So sorry this took so long, but you know what? It's ok, my goal was one chapter a month, and I've done more, but I'm chillin' later, so yeah...read and enjoy!

* * *

**_~CENOTAPH_**~

* * *

_"My Tomb Is Empty"_

_Bakura x OC x Atem_

_Yu-gi-oh __© Kazuki Takahashi_

_Cenotaph __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

_

* * *

_

_~Opening Theme~_

"_Alones- Aqua Timez_"_  
_

_

* * *

_

___**CHAPTER 9  
**_

___"Hello Bakura"  
_

___

* * *

_

_"She did very well against Myra, and here I thought she'd be just a pawn. Perhaps she is more useful than I thought."_

_"I told you she isn't a push over." _

_"Hmm, yes, she isn't, though her appearance makes her look like one." _

_"She's changed a lot, both inside and out." _

As I laid in the alley way, I didn't move. My eyes looked up to the darkening sky, watching the clouds go by, listening to the two voices bickering in my head. Did they know I could hear them? Probably not considering how much they were saying, and to top it off that they were giving away names too.

I had come to about ten minutes ago, but couldn't find it in me to move my body, so I just laid there, slightly dazed and oddly entertained by the voices. My body sprawled out in a sort of 'X', I couldn't care enough about the dirt and grime on the ground to move, however, I did manage to slowly look around me, taking in my surroundings. What happened?

What had caused me to...

My body snapped up, and I looked around me, slowly recalling everything that had happened.

**Ryou, picture, little girl, blinding light, fight! Whoo-cha! Zzzzzzz...**

Brain...Overload...Too...Much...Thinking! Uwah!

Oh...wait...Ryou!

Looking around, I spotted Ryou a couple meters behind me. Miraculously finding the will to move at the thought of someone being hurt (funny how that works...), I got up off the ground and I raced to him. Shaking him, I attempted to awake him from his deep slumber.

"Ryou! Ryou! Wake up! Are you back?" Pausing, I realized there wasn't an answer from his (hopefully) slumbering form.

Panic raced through me as I violently shook his collar and head around, wailing.

Of course I didn't check for a pulse or anything close to a vital sign...

_You couldn't figure out where the ON button to a blender was! As if you even know what a vital is you moron!_

What did I say about the mushrooms? We're running low on stock! Make some more!

...Anyway...

"Wahhh! Ryou! Don't die! I don't wanna see death! Wahhh!" I sobbed. So hard in fact, that I didn't notice that Ryou was sitting up on his own...until now.

He looked over to me, his eyes cold and serious. I immediately stopped wailing, and watched him. He didn't say anything, just watched me, looking at my hands, then my eyes. He stared so intensely, I questioned his motive.

"R-Ry-." I barely stuttered out the first part of his name before he spoke over me.

"Would you really cry if I died?" He asked so bluntly I felt shocked. Straight forward and to the point, this wasn't like Ryou, no, not at all. In fact, watching him, he somehow was different from Ryou, all together he seemed different. He held his head higher, his eyes seemed more narrowed, hair seemed even messier, little things seemed to make the biggest of differences in my mind, separating the two apart from each other.

Yet despite the overwhelming aura of hatred I could feel, a part of me enjoyed that this wasn't Ryou, but why? Stupid feelings...

"Wh-Why would you ask something like that?" I asked, fidgeting a little. As a crooked formed on that pale face, I couldn't help it as a shiver crawled its way down my spine. Now I really didn't want to know what he was thinking.

"Really?" He asked, and I watched him as he brought an arm around my waist. Although I had both a tank top and a sweater on, my skin lit up on fire where he touched me. I shivered lightly, afraid to say my next statement. Would there be something in his answer that scared me? Or worse...EEP!

"You're not Ryou..." I whispered. He stared at me, spreading his hand out over my back, spreading the searing hot flames even more. Shaking his head lightly, I shortly became mesmerized by his silvery white hair, watching it dance around his head.

"Then who are you?"

He chuckled lightly, leaning his head into the nape of my neck. Part of me couldn't do anything, part of me wanted to run and child-ishly cry out 'R.A.P.E Keep your hands away from me!', but the greater majority of me loved this soft touch.

"Call me Bakura."

He muttered quietly into my skin. My entire body felt light as I felt his lips brush my neck. "Oh...I-I see...I'm Sorano, but you can just call me Sora if you'd like! Heh heh...heh..."I continuously ranted silently after that inside my head. This felt so un-comfortable at the moment, but no matter how much I screamed at my limbs to move, they lay where they were, limp.

"I know." He said quietly.

"How? And why are you in Ryou's body?" I asked, confused but tense. I didn't really want to know, but I had to ask it for some reason. He chuckled lightly, and I shivered as his skin brushed mine again. "That's for me to know girl." I frowned at his rude attitude.

"By the way, I believe that is yours." He said, his head tilting to look to the right of me. My face contorted as more of his skin touched mine. Not sure whether to be scared or excited, I looked over to see a shiny and rectangular cut piece of glass lying a few feet from me, erm...us...

A Locator Card!

I picked it up, quite happily too, and smiled to myself. Yes! Just three away from the finals~! I wonder how Mai and Joey and Yugi and Yami are...

Oh my God, what am I doing?

Of course right now I recall my earlier thoughts of being a whore, and of course I happened to be practically in the lap of someone I just met, and of course I feel completely and strangely comfortable in his arms...

I REALLY AM A FREAKIN' WHORE! UWAAAAHHHHH!

"U-Ummm would...would you mind ummm...letting go of me...please?" I asked, though at that point my head was spinning, red, and I probably mimicked a rag doll with a small amount of drool hanging out the side of my mouth.

Bakura just chuckled, unraveling his arm from me, and stood up. Surprised, I looked up at him, staring into those deep brown orbs of his. Like the time at the school, that was the first time I'd seen Bakura, I know it. That day, Ryou wasn't there, Ryou had a soft cherub face...well it looked like that to me... but that day his face looked slightly more defined, gaunt if you will.

"Are you going to sit there and stare at me all day girl, or are you going to run off and join your boyfriend?" Bakura spat at me, giving me a devilish crooked smirk.

I shivered, my face becoming light pink. Boyfriend?

..._**O.M.G**_!

Jumping up, I glared at him, though my face felt even deeper pink, possibly red.

"Yugi's (I made sure not to say Yami, though I had a feeling Bakura knew about him) not my Boyfriend! Don't ever mistake that!" I added a little stomp afterward, just to show my anger. Crossing my arms, I also turned away to add even more emphasis. Bakura just chuckled, making me look at him from the corner of my eye.

"Strange, I don't recall saying a name at all."

My head snapped back around to look at him, eyes wide, and mouth gaping. Oh shit, he really didn't! So why did I think he was talking about Yugi and Yami?

Shiiiiiiit.

I looked down at my shoes, fascinated by them. Hey look, they're still pure white! Wow, how do they stay so white?

Ok, so I was avoiding eye contact...Sue me.

"W-Well...You see, that's umm...that's just the way...ARG! You said it!" I cried, confused beyond belief. And I probably didn't make any sense now.

"Well now, I suppose I could forget about this incident ever happening." Bakura spoke huskily, sending a nerve-wracking shiver down my spine. He stood close enough that I could smell an odd, yet alluring, scent on him. It made me want to lean closer..

Looking up to him, I could see the devil in his eyes. My imagination could only wander to what he may want me to do...

OH NO! I'll have to be his maid and cook for him! Or worse! I'll have to rub his feet whenever he sits down and sing for him and go 'Kyaa! You're so handsome Master!' and have to marry this ugly slummer that he wants to hook up with me because he knows I'll never live my dreams of becoming famous like Mother!

"If you duel me."

Then he'll take away my singing voice like they do in The Little Mermaid!

"What are you doing?"

I'll do the opposite of her and grow gills and become a sea urchin!

"Stop drooling and crying!"

Uwah! I don't wanna be a stinky sea urchin!

"Hey."

NO!

"Girl."

NO NO!

"I'm talking to you!"

NONONONONONOOOOOOOO~!

"**_AIN_**!"

My entire thinking process stopped, and for a moment, my eyes locked with Bakura's, but it didn't seem the same.

I could feel heavy amounts of heat pouring down onto me, sweeping over me strongly. Closing my eyes, I felt something beat softly against them. It was like a light was burning through my lids, illuminating a figure standing on the other side of the light. Those same brown eyes watching me, the figure extended a hand to me, but when I went to reach for it, it was like everything around me turned to dust.

"_Sora_." My eyes opened wide, slightly shocked by the call of my name. Bakura gripped my shoulder, quite tightly too, making me cringe. I swear he could melt metal with the glare on his face.

He let go, and tossed something at me, which I, surprisingly, caught in my cupped hands. I looked at the glass, shocked to get one of these.

Another Locator Card!

I looked up at him, shocked that he'd give me one of these. He didn't strike me as the generous type at all. His smirk still sent chills down my spine, but when he turned around and began walking, I almost wanted to follow him, but I kept my feet planted.

He stopped a couple dozen steps from me, and pointed down one lane.

"Your lover is down that way. Go to him." I couldn't help but think he was kind of cool at that point, but I was so mesmerized by him that I barely noticed which way he pointed, or even when he began walking again. My legs started moving before my mind caught up with them. I stopped at the turn he was talking about, but I couldn't help but watch his back as he walked away.

Turning, I continued to watch his back... and run straight into the wall... but fortunately, I did manage to walk straight once Bakura was completely out of sight down the alley way. Turning my head the proper direction, I walked out into the blinding light of the streets.

Hey wait! What **_LOVER_**?

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"Let Me Be Your Lighthouse"- Hope  
_

_

* * *

_

Allllright! So here's another chappy, and at first this came out as only 1300 words...so I went over it...five times...and viola! It's 2600 words!

...Ok, still a bit short, but it's longer than the last one!

I also noticed that I only used 2,000 LP in the last duels, so now it's going to 4,000 which is the proper LP level. So yeah...I'M SORRY IF ANYONE WAS IRRITATED ABOUT IT!

So yeah, THANK YOU ALL FOR STAYING TRUE TO THIS STORY! I love you guys sooooo much! I was actually wondering if anyone would draw fanart or something? I really wanna know what you guys think of Sora, and how you see her as a character. 8D so yeah if any of you guys will do it or know somebody that would, could you? I'd love love LOVE it! No matter what! :DDDDDD

So yeah, sadly I must go now, and may not come back to this for a week to a month or so...

_Bai bai_

Kiwi-chan~


	10. Turning Tables

ENJOY!

* * *

**_~CENOTAPH_**~

* * *

_"My Tomb Is Empty"_

_Bakura x OC x Atem_

_Yu-gi-oh __© Kazuki Takahashi_

_Cenotaph __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

_

* * *

_

_~Opening Theme~_

"_Alones- Aqua Timez_"_  
_

_

* * *

_

___**CHAPTER 10  
**_

___"Turning Tables"  
_

___

* * *

_

_Bakura_

My steps were quick, hopefully too quick for the girl to follow me.

Rounding corner after corner, I soon found where our meeting was designated for. Leaning against the wall, and listening to the faint sound of footsteps approaching, I awaited the other members of this meeting to come to me.

A figure showed itself from the darkness of the alleyway, his tall stance loomed over me, but I barely registered this pitiful intimidation longer than a few seconds. Another two figures appeared, one smaller, and much more feminine, and the other masculine, but barely taller than the other. A wry grin set on her face, while the male barely showed any emotion. Two males appeared together, twins actually, both with the same spiteful expression. Finally, three females, triplets, appeared with excited child-ish features.

Smirking, I recounted everyone to be sure that they were all here. When I was sure they were, my voice broke the silence.

"Glad to see you're all here." I said haughtily, to which they didn't seem to even register. The single female stepped forward, glaring at me in an attempt to intimidate me, which had no effect.

"We've brought what you've asked for, but what are we getting in return?" She inquired, clearly taking stance as the leader. I closed my eyes, relishing in the control I had.

"You will receive revenge, as you asked for it." A growl emitted and, opening my eyes, I found it was one of the triplets. "But you said we'd get it immediately!" She stomped her foot like a small child, to which I scowled.

"You seem to think you are the one pulling the strings, don't you?" She bit back anymore words as the lead female motioned for her to.

"Hush Minnie, it will come in due time. For now, Bakura is corrected, we must follow under command." All the while that she spoke, she bit back other words, which you could tell from her tone.

"Exactly, now let me see if you brought the right one."

The woman nodded to the tall male, and he lifted his right arm, revealing a rope. After raising it to a certain height, I could see a body at the other end. Smirking even more, I walked over to it, grabbing a fist full of the long blond hair. Her terrified blue eyes teared up in pain, but otherwise showed resistance.

_I could fix that._

* * *

_Yugi_

As I walked around town, I couldn't get the terrible news out of my head. I could tell Yami was concerned too, all while feeling guilty. Stopping on the bridge, I leaned against the railing, practically glaring out at the distance as I fell even deeper into thought.

"Don't be so troubled Yugi, it was something that needed to be heard." Yami appeared next to me, his translucent form looking out to the distance, as I been doing. My gaze fell to the water, confused on what to do.

"Yeah, I guess. But what if it's true? Then that means..." Yami snorted softly. "It doesn't matter, it shouldn't matter at all. Besides, we don't know if it was the truth or not."

I looked at Yami, slightly furious. "But that guy knew Sora so well! He could tell us everything about her! And then he pulls out this whole thing about Egypt and...and..." I shrunk to my knees, arms still leaning against the railing.

"Yugi." Yami said softly, frowning. I looked out to the water, trying to calm down.

"It's just...Sora's so nice, I couldn't think of her doing such a thing."

Yami looked back over to the distance, solemn. "Yes, she's very timid, and quite innocent. Which is what leads me to believe that it was all simply a hoax, and nothing more." He said it, but I knew he was simply going on a prayer.

Nodding softly, I looked up at him.

Though we both hadn't known Sora for more than a month, Yami continuously felt drawn to her. I could feel it through our connection, that some part of him kept coming closer to her. Though I liked Sora, especially because we liked a lot of the same things, there was no doubt in my mind that Yami felt oddly closer to her than I did. While I did want to ask Yami what drew him to her, I also was concerned on what he would say.

What if Sora really was bad, and Yami could sense it? What if she really had done terrible things?

I shook my head. Nonsense! Sora would _never _do that!

...Right?

_

* * *

_

_Sora_

When I exited the alleyway and returned to the promised land of light, almost instantly I spotted Yugi wandering the to the river, and grinning like a mad idiot, I raced over to him.

"Yugi!" I called jovially, excited to A) Have sunlight B) See someone I knew and C) NO RARE FREAKIN PURPLE BLOBBED PEDOPHILAINS!

Yugi turned and looked at me, a little startled. Maybe he was off in Yugi world? I prefer Sora Land personally, but hey, maybe Yugi's got somewhere nice too. Maybe they sell chocolates for free! I still have to pay for that, which sucks since I own the place and all-

"Sora? Are you OK?" Yugi asked me, looking a little nervous. Oh but of course I drifted out of thought, of course I reached Yugi and was standing, and OF COURSE I had to be making stupid facial expressions.

I blame the economy on that one...

"Sorry Yugi, I've been thinking a lot lately..." I may have fried my brain...

Yugi smiled again, before nodding. "I know what you mean." He looked out over the river again. "Yami and I have been thinking about all of this stuff that's going on, and it's kind of made my head hurt." He looked so cute acting all serious, so cute that I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yeah, I've been thinking of a few things too...I was also wondering if you'd found anything else out." I made a statement, but it was supposed to be a question. Yugi shrugged, looking back at me. "Well nothing really great..." He puffed his cheeks, looking at me seriously. Blinking, I looked at him attentively. "...But Yami said he had some questions for you. Maybe you should talk to him." When he said 'Yami', my mind wandered back to what Bakura told me.

_"Yugi's not my Boyfriend!" _

_"Strange, I don't recall saying a name." _

My cheeks flushed as I began to play with my own fingers. Dammit! Why'd Bakura have to say that? I hate him now! Uwah~!

"Ummm, maybe we should wait until the days done...so much going on and all...hehe!" I whispered it out, but I'm sure Yugi heard me. Looking at my shoes, I grimaced at the painful truth running through my head.

Yami's not my boyfriend, and I can't date a 5,000 year old pharaoh! It's absolutely ludicrous! Plus I doubt he'd return my feelings...wait, do I have any feelings? Cheese and crackers! I liked it better when we'd crush over someone because we wanted their crayons!

"If you don't mind Sora, I'd like to speak to you now." My entire being jumped at the sound of Yami's voice.

"Y-Yami!" My wide eyes closed as I faked a smile, rubbing the back of my head. "Hehe, well if that's what you want I guess that's OK! Hehe...heh..."

As we got comfortable on the grass bank, I couldn't stop fidgeting and pulling out the grass next to me. Yami looked up at the sun, daydreaming it seamed.

"So..." I started off, but Yami just kept on staring at the sky. My nervous rampage turned rabid as I started to claw at the dirt with my nails. Couldn't he just speak already? This was too much for me to handle!

"Where did you come from before Japan, Sora?" I jumped, once again, at Yami's voice. This time he was looking straight at me. I couldn't look away from those brilliant orbs, not this time. "You mean, my origins?" I asked, to which he nodded.

"W-Well, I'm Asian on my Father's side, but he's also half American. And my Mother is Greek and English, but there is a small bit of Italian in her on side from her ancestors." This time I managed to look towards to the sky, watching soft clouds roll by. I wish I could be like them, so free flowing, but then again I didn't have very much holding me down...

"And if you are wondering, I was born in England and lived there for my baby years, before going to America for two. After I turned eight, I moved around a bit more, before settling into the house I have now with my Sister when I was thirteen." I spoke quickly, freely.

Yami's face contorted in confusion. I could see him out of the corner of my eye as he looked to the sky as well. "What about your parents?" He asked.

A frown formed on my lips as I scowled lightly. "My Dad lives in America, and my Mother is constantly traveling." I bit my lip lightly. "Sometimes I'm so sure they both didn't plan on having me, or my sister, and settling down." Yami looked at me, but I tried to cover my eyes in my messy fringe.

"They never call, or write. They don't ever speak to either of us...!" My mind wandered over the many years I had written a letter to both of them. Every Wednesday, I'd get the courage and send them a letter. One to each, only to receive a 'return to Sender' stamp on it, un-open, un-read.

From the corner of my blurry eyes, I could see Yami scratching the back of his neck. Shoot, I probably put him in an awkward situation.

_Stop crying stop crying stop crying!_

Yami reached out to pat my back in an attempt to sooth me, but I shot my head up, smiling as wide as I could. "Buuuut who can really do anything about that? Hahahah! Who really cares about stuff like that huh?" Before Yami could reply, before he could see how much my eyes burned from not wiping away the tears, I jumped up and walked a few feet ahead, closer to the water.

"I mean, who really needs them! Hahaha...heh...heh..." My tears started to dry slightly, though I still had terrible vision, but I knew my little display probably made Yami a little confused.

"Sora." I could hear Yami getting up, but was he leaving or, was he coming here?

I flinched slightly as both of his hands rested on either of my shoulders. My eyes widened as I began to sweat slightly from the simple touch.

"I admire your bravery Sora," Yami said, making me blush a little more. "But don't you think you should trust me a little more than that?" He asked while leaning his forehead on the back of my head.

I've never love being short more than now...

His words brought me back though and, I was right, my actions confused him. He thought I didn't trust him, but that wasn't it. I just didn't want him to worry...but how can I voice that without bringing up the terrible topic again?

"But I do trust you...and Yugi, and Tea and all of them." I brought other people into this, hoping not to be too personal, but not cynical. Staring out at the water, my eyes became half-lidded, a soft smile playing on my lips.

"It's just that, I'm...I'm scared." I bit the inside of my mouth, knowing this probably sounded fake, praying he believed me. "I-I've never had a lot of friends, and even when I did, they didn't last long. And...I guess I'm scared you'll be the same, like everyone else."

Softly, Yami's hands crossed over my upper chest, giving me a slightly tighter squeeze. "So you think I'm like that?" His arms began to slip off my shoulders, and I knew there was nothing I could do to stop him as he backed away. However, he didn't leave, rather he stood next to me. I knew I'd hurt some part of him, but how much could I hurt? It's not like we were...'together' or something, but then what caused him to act like that?

"Y-Yami?" I asked, confused as to what he was thinking as he looked out over the water. He looked at me, solemn and cynical.

"Part of my memory came back."

My eyes widened in surprise, but I still didn't understand. "That's great! But...what does that have to do with this...?" I asked him, but he seemed lost as he stared at me. My fingers found each other as I continued to fidget on the spot, running my right toe into the dirt.

"Just a vision, but it's still something." He said, smiling as he looked back over the water. Gulping down my last nerve, I hesitantly asked what I hoped to be a lie. What if it was true? What if it was bad and Yami was trying to gain my trust? Uwah! Don't be true!

"Was I in that vision? Or, erm...someone like me?" I stammered, looking at the ground. That is until I realized my stupidity and looked back up, only to just catch Yami nodding slightly.

"W-What happened in this vision?" I asked, causing Yami to close his eyes and...smirk? I'd never seen that kind of wry look, at least not while being point at me, and when he looked at me with wide violet eyes my heart sank.

"In the past..."

What had I done?

Hands in his pockets, a rigid stance, and a smirk that made my stomach churn. Yami opened his mouth, and the words that came out hit me harder than anything.

"You were-"

Yami stopped mid-sentence, and his eyes widened as he looked at me. No wait, he was looking _over _me. Turning around, I found a Rare Hunter leap from off the bridge not very far from us. Looking around, I found more surrounding us, about twelve showed themselves.

"Sora!" Yami yelled, grabbing my right upper arm, pulling me behind him. Back to back, we waited for one of the Hunters to make a move.

"So we finally meet." A male stepped forward, but he wasn't cloaked like the others. This one had green, liberty spiked, short hair and dazzling blue eyes. I felt my heart quicken in anticipation, or was it just because he looked hot?

"The name's Akiyo, and I'm here to duel!" He held out his arm, presenting a Duel Disk.

Yami stepped forward, prepared to activate his own, but Akiyo laughed at him, wagging a finger at Yami. "Ah ah ahhhh~! This isn't a duel for you! Your opponent will be here soon, but I'm here to battle Sora." Yami's eyes widened as he looked down at me. Surely he thought I was a better duelist than that?

...Right?

Readying my own duel disk, I stepped forward, only to have Yami grab my fore arm. Not even looking back, I shrugged my arm away from him, slightly confused about this whole thing.

"Don't worry Yami, I can handle this, besides, Marik probably has someone for you to duel as well." Yami looked around as I said this, waiting for this supposed duelist to show themselves.

_Don't fight him._

Shiiiit! Here I thought I got rid of you!

_Shut up and listen! _

No! Because everytime I do, it ends terribly!

_No! It's because you IGNORE ME that it ends terribly!_

...oh...

Before another remark could be made, a figure appeared at the top of the hill. I spun around, wanting to see Yami's opponent.

Then my heart stopped.

There, at the top of the hill, stood the one person I hoped wouldn't get involved with this. Yami looked at my stunned expression, confused, as words leaked out of my mouth.

"Kanna..." I whispered

She smirked snidely, apart of my heart leaped at her voice, but another part burned with anger. Why was Kanna here? What was that gold item dangling around her neck? I'd seen it before, but it still didn't explain that fowl looked of hatred that covered her face as she stared down at Yami.

It was only when she looked over to me that she seemed much less spiteful, and more...pleased.

"_Hello, sister_."

Yami looked at me, and I tore my eyes from her to look at him. Something in his eyes, or maybe his stance that was so rigid.

What was Yami trying to tell me?

There was something that just wasn't right about it all.

Soon, I'd find out what that something was.

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"Let Me Be Your Lighthouse"- Hope

* * *

_

Arg! Failed my goal of once per month! So I have to update again in this same month now...Sigh, oh well, I shall become better once I get more focused I suppose...Well anyway, please review, I get ultra depressed when no one reviews. :'( It makes me feel like my writing really sucks...:'''''''(

So yeah, my reflection is I think I made Yami way too OOC for some reason, and if he does seem like that it was because I was trying to write the Japanese version, which seems a bit more bad ass to me, but I think I know the English one better, so I guess I'll stick with that and other things I think the Characters would have...

Perhaps I stocked too much info into this one, I figured I could get your brains working towards this again by giving you some info, but I over did it a bit...I think. Let me know and I might make this into two longer chapter instead.

I liked Sora int his for some reason, but alas, I like all my OC's, good or bad.

Also, I was thinking of starting to make previews in hopes of making people grip their seats in anticipation...but then I thought 'anticipation? I might make them want to anticipate running to gag...' and then I thought 'but they'll gag anyway! So it doesn't matter!'.

Sorry if this is as funny of a chapter, but I had been talking to a depressed friend and felt that mood suited this chapter, so i tried it out...

**_PREVIEW!_**

_"If you love me, you wouldn't do this for me!" - _Who is this I wonder? Could it be Sora, and to whom? Hmmmmm...

FIND OUT NEXT TIME...

ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!

_"Bai Bai"_

Kiwi-chan~


	11. From The Shadows

ENJOY!

* * *

**_~CENOTAPH_**~

* * *

_"My Tomb Is Empty"_

_Bakura x OC x Atem_

_Yu-gi-oh __© Kazuki Takahashi_

_Cenotaph __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

_

* * *

_

_~Opening Theme~_

"_D-TecnoLife- Uverworld_"_  
_

_

* * *

_

___**CHAPTER 11  
**_

___"From The Shadows"  
_

___

* * *

_

Nothing moved as Yami and I locked eyes.

To me, the entire world stopped as he watched me, spoke to me without words, but it would all fall on deaf ears as I attempted to decipher this encryption.

A hoarse laugh broke through the barrier we had sub-consciously set up, sending the world back into full swing around us, our eyes locked on the owner of such a shrill tone.

My sister glared down at me, spiteful that all attention on her had been lost.

"Are we going to duel, or are you backing out Great Pharaoh?" She spat, shifting her gaze to Yami as she spoke. My breath hitched as she spoke the truth without explanation.

How did she know what Yami was? I had never told her, nor had I ever mentioned anything about all of my new found friends around her...

"Malik! That's you, isn't it?" Yami screamed, making me flinch at the harsh tone. It almost seemed like it should've been reflected at me, being barely five feet from him.

I gasped lightly at what Yami said, glaring at my 'sister'. He was controlling her? How? Why? Gah! This doesn't make any sense at all!

'Kanna' smirked, opening her arms extremely wide, a grin on her face. "You're too quick to judge Pharaoh. Have you already forgotten about me?" Yami glared at Kanna, while I stared bewildered. If it wasn't Malik, then who else could it have been?

Kanna glared at me again, which I hated more than anything right now.

"Yami, who is he?" I asked, stepping behind him. He acted as my human shield. However as I neared behind him, tugging his shirt to make sure I was close enough, I found his closer hand, his left hand, reach for my own right hand. As our fingers intertwined, I could feel something...odd.

_I knew you were lying.  
_

My vision stared to become fuzzy as I stared at Yami's back.

_You love him, don't you? _

What are you talking about? Whose voice is this? What's going on?

_"Yeah, and now you're done for." _

Now a female voice broke out.

Black is all that I could see, and it wasn't the back of Yami's shirt anymore.

_"I gave you chances, but it appears that all was done in vain. Had it all fallen on deaf ears?"_

_My eyes widened in shock. _

_Sheer darkness shrouded my vision from every angle. No matter how many times I moved, no matter what did at all, nothing changed. Even when I attempted to find my own skin, I knew my hand was waving in front of my face, but my eyes claimed to see nothing but darkness. _

_"Can you still not hear me?" _

_A shadow shone in front of me, my own shadow actually, meaning a light had appeared from behind me. Spinning on my heel, I had to fling my arms up to shield my eyes from such a blinding light. _

_Finally I figured my eyes had adjusted enough that I could see who was speaking to me earlier, but I struck misfortune as a tall black figure shrouded in light was all I could, barely, see. As much as I wanted to run, my mind asked me constantly, 'Where would you go?' _

_"Such a shame." _

_The sound of ripping flesh resounded in my ears, my eyes widening as I realized, it was my own skin that had been pierced. _

_Looking down, I found a long wooden pole running through my thigh. It appeared to be an arrow, but no matter what it was, I couldn't mistake the pain that came shortly after. My mouth opened, as if to cry, but nothing came out as I felt the need to run. _

_Don't run! _

_My body froze as someone called out to me. _

_Fight with pride!_

_Closing my eyes, I couldn't help but shake my head lightly. I'd die if I didn't run right now..._

_Coward!_

_Maybe it was because this voice was doing nothing but nagging, or perhaps it was simply because of the word in question. Whatever the cause, I felt a new sensation, other than fear, burning in my stomach. _

_Hatred._

_I spun around, having to close my eyes at the brilliant creature, preparing myself for the worst. Words tore out of my mouth faster than I could comprehend as I limped forward. As much as I wanted to stop and cry, I knew I didn't have time for such a luxury anymore. _

_This was it._

_"I never once saw you in such a way." _

_I couldn't help but smirk, though I remained puzzled as to why as a final sentence left my throat. _

_"Such a monster like you, I could never love you!"_

_A splitting pain ripped through my stomach, pain wrapping around my every nerve, a scream threatened to rip from my throat. However, I neither had the strength, nor the will to do as he had wanted. _

_I looked down at the shining metal, before everything stopped hurting. I think my legs gave way, but it was so difficult to tell at this point that I wasn't sure if I was lying down or not. Something salty filled my mouth, but my taste was already gone. Just as I was sure the light was failing, I felt something, very dully, wrap around my wrist and yank me. _

_"_SORA!" Yami's voice rung clearly in my ears. With wide eyes, the only thing I could do was stare at him blankly, hoping that I'd receive some sort of explanation again.

Did I faint? Had I been dreaming? No, that felt way too real, even for a deep dream...

Yami looked at me seriously, truly concerned. Geez he acted as if I had almost fallen of a cli-UWAH!

I grabbed onto anything I could, which meant Yami's arm and shirt, desperately trying to get to his height again.

Somehow, in some way, I had walked up the bridge. Not only that, I had jumped off and was now dangling off the edge, almost falling to my death, which Yami had stopped me from doing.

"What's the matter Pharaoh?" I knew that voice.

Kanna.

"Isn't this what you were hoping for?"

No, this voice was contorted in some way, though I couldn't describe it. I looked down, sadly seeing how far I could drop, to find my sister standing beside that other guy a couple yards from where I'd drop. Hands on her hips, a sadistic and crooked smirk on her face, I now knew what was wrong with her.

That giant gold ring on her chest gave it all away.

The guy smirked, said something to Kanna, then pulled out a cellphone, walking away.

"Sora, hold on!" My grip must've loosened in thought and Yami must've noticed. Looking back up, our eyes locked.

These weren't the eyes that I had seen before. There was hesitation in his actions, a deeper meaning to this almost. He had one free hand, which simply stayed clenched at his side. My eyes widened as I felt myself slip a little bit more.

"Yami..."

Narrowing my eyes, I knew what he was thinking. "I see, you really do hate me, don't you? Isn't that why you wanted my trust, why you tried to make me good..." I bit down, hard on my lip, attempting not to spew anymore nonsense, but I couldn't stop it anymore, I wasn't like others.

"People who could keep a straight face, people who could pretend to love or hate someone. That isn't me, and this isn't you Yami."

He stared straight at me, through me, into me. I let him, because I knew there wasn't another choice.

My grip slipped again, the end of the line was near.

Yami's eyes widened, and finally, he gripped both of my arms with both of his, and easily hoisted me up. Once my feet touched solid ground, my body began to tremble in the fear it had just been under. My widened eyes allowed tears to fall, causing my heart to leap a couple times. My hands found there way to my chest as I breathed quite quickly.

"Don't you dare harm her again!" Yami shouted at 'Kanna'. SO it was this person who had controlled me? How though? Does he have some kind of power?

I'm such a fool, to ever let that happen

From where I sat, I could faintly hear Kanna growling.

"So, you really plan to torment her for this long?" Kanna cackled ignoring Yami completely. "Very well, then I'll be taking my leave."

Thank God, that creep could go to Hell for all I care!

...Hey wait!

"Wait!" I screamed, turning to see Kanna taking off at a run.

Forgetting about all my fear and pain, I began to sprint after Kanna. Yami was close beside me as we both pursued the single figure. We were just getting close to her, when a strange figure leaped in front of both of us. He looked strange, but the way he moved disturbed me even more.

"Hello Pharaoh, don't think for a moment that you can just take off!" He called in a morphed voice.

Yami growled, knowing that we needed to catch Kanna before 'she' got too far. "Malik!" Yami yelled. I took this moment to slip around the Mind Slave, and continue my pursuit, refusing to listen to Yami's protests.

Kanna ran down to the middle of the city, thankfully my years of running track at my old school hadn't left me yet as I hotly pursued her. She ran into a building, and up many flights of stairs. I growled as I chased, starting to feel my fatigue as I began climbing stair case after stair case. She looked down at me, being two cases ahead of me, and smirked. I stopped at shouted for her to at least slow down, but she continued climbing until she reached the top.

Finally, I reached the top of the building, and ran to the closing door.

Shoving it open, I screamed out.

"Bakura!"

He looked over to me, smirking while he occupied Kanna's body. It hurt to know that it was him, although he teased me, he didn't seem so terrible at the time.

There's one truth uncovered.

"So you were able to keep up to me, how convenient that you did." He backed up as I attempted to close the distance between us. Running as fast as I could to him, I grabbed Kanna's shirt as I glared at him. I'll admit it was hard to glare at my own sister, but knowing that it was someone controlling her made it slightly easier.

"Bakura let her go! Now!" I screamed, needing to know I had some ground, stating my purpose.

Bakura stared at me, before smirking. "You do realize, that if I want, I could simply send her to the Shadow Realm, don't you?" He asked so casually, and I recalled him (and others) speaking of it as a terrible place. There was no need for him to enlighten me anymore on the subject.

My eyes widened as I felt the pang of defeat wash over me.

There wasn't a move I could make that could stop him. I simply didn't have the power to change this, or save Kanna.

I'm too weak.

I looked down at the ground as my body began to tremble. Frustration, anger, fear... so many emotions began exploding from me that I wasn't sure what was the dominant emotion. My fists tightened as I gripped whatever part of Kanna's shirt tighter.

"Please."

I begged, for the second time in my life. I begged for something very important to me, but just like last time, I knew there would be no rejoicing. The last time I begged for my parents to look at me, they left without a word.

I slumped to the ground at her feet, tears pouring like water from left on faucets, trembling because I knew this was it.

"I'll do anything you want! Just leave her out of this! Please!"

Bakura snorted, laughing slightly. "And what can you give me in return? It's not like you possess anything that I want."

"You lead me here." I whimpered hoarsely.

"As a distraction. To make sure the great Pharaoh would duel Malik." He countered.

I sat on my knees, still looking at the ground. There was something I _could _offer, but was it worth it? The thought of Kanna's crying face swept over me. I'd seen her cry only from physical pain a couple times, but being locked away in darkness? Forever?

Yeah, it was worth it.

"I'll give you me." I said softly, partially hoping he wouldn't hear. Bakura laughed. "What? Give me _you_? Surely you can come up with something better!"

I looked up at him, my vision still blurred. "I know I not beautiful, nor curvy, or tall, and I can't duel extremely well, but if I can offer myself as a servant, then I will."

Bakura looked down at me, but then he seemed closer through my blurred eyes. He lifted a had, it was so cold, and touched my cheek softly. He removed it, and placed something around my neck.

"Well if you insist." He mused at me, as if it had been a different tension between us.

My stomach churned as Kanna's body fell limply beside me. Where'd he go?

_I am still here you fool._

My chest tightened as I looked down at the huge golden object hanging from my neck, then at Kanna's still form. Wide eyes stared at the lifeless body next to me.

Bakura! How could you!

_She's alive fool!_

At that same moment, Kanna gave a huge gasp, jolting into a seated position. Fear crossed her eyes as she looked around, her limbs trembling. When her eyes landed on my, she gasped and hugged me tightly.

"Sora! What- I don't understand! What's happening? Why are you crying?" She squeezed me tightly. What had Bakura done to make her tremble and hold me so tightly? Kanna hated hugs more than anything!

I clasped my own arms around her, burying my head into her shoulder as I attempted to muffle my sobs a bit more.

"It's OK now Kanna, you're safe now." The metal clinked together, Kanna stiffened. She pushed me to arms length away, looking at me with fearful eyes.

"No..." She deftly shook her head, a feeble attempt to reject the adamant truth before her. "It can't...You can't...No!" I frowned and stood up.

"But it is! I saved you and that's all that matters!" I shouted, hoping to make her realize that there was nothing left to be done now, but she simply jumped to her feet and screamed at me.

"Why? Why go so far for me?"

"Because you're my sister!"

"So if I was a cruel sister you'd still help me?"

"As long as I love you like I do it doesn't matter!" I screamed, stepping back from her. Kanna's fist trembled as she glared at the floor, unable to look at me with such hatred.

"If you love me, you wouldn't do this for me!"

My heart skipped a beat as she said this. Did she not appreciate what I had done? Probably not.

"You've no idea what he's like Sora! He'll hurt you, mentally and physically! He's got nothing stopping him from simply killing you when he's done with using you!" Kanna looked up at me, worry in her eyes. "I don't want my sister to go through such torture again!"

"Kanna..."

Walking up to her, I hugged her tightly. She'd been through a lot more than I had. She was always the one defending me from everything. I always hid in my sister's shadow following her as she led me through my life.

"I'm sorry for making you so angry, but I had to do something. I've gotten stronger, and can handle myself." Kanna hugged me tightly as I spoke.

"I know I'll feel pain, and I probably will be hurt countless times, but then maybe I can understand what it's like to be great like you." I spoke softly in her ear as she held my smaller frame close.

Kanna snorted. "There's nothing great about being in pain." "But there is in being strong about being in pain." I countered quickly.

_Enough with this! Move on._

"Don't tell anyone, and I won't make you worry." Kanna nodded, knowing there was nothing else she could do for me. "But if it's too much, tell me."

I simply nodded instead of voicing my answer, because I knew that she'd know if I was lying if I spoke.

Slowly, I backed away from my sister's embraced, and gently kissed her forehead, much like she did to me so many times before when I was scared. She'd kiss my forehead, and wink at me to let me know she was confident.

I didn't wink but I did turn and walk before she could notice. When I turned the knob to the door, I knew that everything would be different now. I couldn't hide in the back ground, or skulk in the shadows anymore. Today, now, I'd have to step out and face everything head on.

Ignorance is bliss.

How true that had been.

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"Syndicate"- _The Fray_  


* * *

_

BWAHAHAHA!

Tis' me again! I got this amazing review from Kati-the-badi (I'm sorry if I miss-spelled it!) and it got me to re-read my last chapter. At first I was so sure it was the worst, then I kept on reading and was like...

HOLY SNAPS! I'M A PRO! XD

So that lead me to be a bit more confident with my writing.

OK! At the beginning of this chappy I felt lost and couldn't get a grip on the emotion I was searching for, so it became a little...OK a lot...weird, so I figured I'd make this a very sad chappy! Next chappy won't be so depressing, as Sora has already come to some revelations! I'm sorry to say that I am very focused on BBALL right now (even though season starts in winter here) that I might now post for a bit, but extra reviews really get me to write a lot more! See! This chapter is even longer than the last one!

Oh! I'll also be writing a couple chapters before publishing the next one... probably, so when I send out the next one, expect some new ones a bit faster!

I've also decided that every ten chappy's I'll pick a new opening and ending song, so if you guys want to vote for a song, just let me know!

OK!

**_PREVIEW!_**

_"I never told Malik of my plans, and I intend it to remain that way. Play your part and don't fail!" _Who is it? I think it obvious, but everything else seemed like such a stupid line to add.

FIND OUT NEXT TIME...

ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!

_"Bai Bai"_

Kiwi-chan~


	12. Pain From Your Side

ENJOY!

* * *

**_~CENOTAPH_**~

* * *

_"My Tomb Is Empty"_

_Bakura x OC x Atem_

_Yu-gi-oh __© Kazuki Takahashi_

_Cenotaph __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

_

* * *

_

_~Opening Theme~_

"_D-TecnoLife- Uverworld_"_  
_

_

* * *

_

___**CHAPTER 12  
**_

___"Pain From Your Side"  
_

___

* * *

_

_"I said do it!"_

_"No!" I cried, dropping to the floor. Bakura stood over me, using Ryou's body as he yelled at me. _

I had done as he asked, brought him to Ryou's house, gave Ryou the Ring, and was supposed to be on my way.

Bakura had other plans though.

He brought me to Ryou's room, and had disappeared for a while. I had sat on his bed while I heard loud crashes and bangs outside the ajar door. The dark room didn't help me settle down, nor did the eerie quiet that surrounded the entire home. Clutching a pillow feebly to my chest, I awaited Bakura to return with a gun or even a rock. However he returned with something much worse.

A switch blade.

He brought two, tossing one to me. I fumbled to catch it as I dropped the pillow. He smirked as he shut and locked the door, before looking me over. "We're going to have some fun now." Bakura's taunting voice reached deaf ears as I stared down at the cruel object in my hand.

What was his fun?

I soon found out as he walked over to me. Flinching, I covered my head with my arms, which made him laugh as he yanked me to my feet. I yelped, but stood up straight in front of him. Refusing to make eye contact, I stared at his chest.

"Cut me."

He said, pulling up his left sleeve. My eyes widened as I stared at the floor instead before hastily shaking my head."Oh? And here I thought you'd _love_ to get a good swing at me for what I did." He seemed amused by that.

"It doesn't matter! That's Ryou's body! Not yours!"

"Do it."

"No!"

"I said do it!"

"No!" I cried, dropping to the floor. Bakura stood over me, using Ryou's body as he yelled at me. Why must he make me? He should know I'm too passive to do this!

"If you don't then I'll do it!" He flipped his blade open, and started to bring it to his left arm. My eyes widened as I jumped to my feet, attempting to stop him. He smirked and I gasped, running around him. He grabbed me before I could get very far, my body shaking as he held me with his left arm, but I refused to look at him, give him satisfaction. The blade drew closer to it's destination, and I begged for him to stop.

"Make me." He taunted, finally letting me go, causing me to glare pitifully at his shadow on the ground in front of me. "You know I'll do much worse than you would, so why don't you protect your dear friend and do it for me?" I looked to the floor, out of the corner of my eye I saw him playing with the blade in his hands. My own was still clenched in my right hand, flipped open and ready, which was exactly how he wanted it.

"I _was _planning on killing him anyway in a year or two, once he becomes useless, but I suppose now that you're here I can kill him off right now." My breath picked up, my heart flying as I tried to calm down. "I could also cut down that dear sister of yours." My eyes widened as a smug grin set on his features. "She'd be perfect for many more uses than you could offer." I clenched the blade in my hand tighter, afraid of what he was going to say. "Her body seemed so much more... alluring..."

That's it!

I spun around planning to punch his left arm, but then I realized my mistake of still holding the blade in my hand that face his arm. I swung as far right as I could to avoid, but ended up loosing my balance and falling right into Bakura, who in turn fell back and onto the bed.

I clenched my fists tightly, both on each side of his body as he gazed dully up at me. Tears poured from my eyes like faucets as I glared as strongly as I could at him.

"You cruel monster! How could you do such a thing!"

"I'm cruel?" He spat. His right arm found my own right one, and lifted it. My eyes widened as they laid on the once silver metal stained in crimson. His left arm was covered in blood, how had I missed it? How could I have actually hurt him and not noticed?

Stupid!

I dropped the blade next to him, and he dropped my arm. Both of my hands grabbed his shirt as hatred and fear consumed me. I tried to imagine wringing his neck until all the bones snapped, but Ryou would be the only one suffering this time.

This is about Ryou right now!

I jumped off of him, unlocked the door, and ran down the hall. In the bathroom I searched madly for something I could use to clog the wound. Luck covered me as I found a fist aid kit and ran back to the room. Bakura was now sitting up, huge amounts of blood running down his arm. He seemed surprised that I had come back, and attempted to stand.

I rushed over to him and slammed my left arm on his right shoulder. "Don't move!" I said quickly before setting to work.

As I cleaned and bandaged the wound, Bakura didn't move. In fact he never spoke a word to me, or even winced at the peroxide. When I finally finished dressing the wound, and had closed the first aid, he simply stared at me, as if lost for words. I looked over at the blade on the bed, before grabbing it and heading to the washroom to clean it.

My nose cringed at the smell, but I knew I'd have to get Ryou's body to the hospital. The bandage wouldn't last long with that deep of a wound.

"Bakura." I said as I entered the room. My eyes widened as I saw Bakura changing shirts. He gazed at me, noticing my slight dilemma. A smirk captured his face again as he looked at me. I backed out of the room and into the hall again, but Bakura simply followed me. His smirk faded as he approached me, but I tried to run away.

He captured me, and held me tightly from behind with his one arm. His left arm laid softly over my hip bone, but his right arm held onto me tightly across my shoulders. His face sat on my shoulder, his breath rushing down my collar. I shivered with fear, but as his left hand's fingers traced circles on my now bare hip, I began to fall into a trance.

"Good girl." He breathed, but I suddenly felt stiff again.

"Your job here is done." With that he shoved me away and I fell to the floor.

"Now for your next job."

* * *

"You know what to do, so do it properly!" Malik's voice made me cringe slightly.

"I know what my job is, the question is, do _you_ know what you're doing?" I spat, swinging the Millennium Ring around my neck before tucking it under my shirt. Malik growled at me, Ryou sitting on the ground beside me. My guilt still had yet to vanish as I watched Ryou shiver from a slight fever.

My mind ran over all the things Bakura made me do, making me cringe even more and tremble.

No! I've got to be strong now!

I helped Ryou to his feet gently, and he looked at me, painfully. "It's...alright Sora. You did as you were told, nothing more." He tried to smile, but it contorted in pain. I gently held his head to my chest in despair, hoping he'd feel better if I held him softly against my warm body. "It's still not right!" I spoke hastily, fearful I'd cry again.

"Let's go!" Malik spat, walking to the other side of Ryou and helping me carry him. Due to his height, he was much more efficient than I was. Part of me wanted to thank Malik, another wanted to knock him outside the head.

Bakura ushered me, but I held my head high, trying my best.

For my sister. For _myself_.

_I never told Malik of my plans, and I intend it to remain that way. Play your part and don't fail!_

Bakura's voice from earlier rang in my ears, notifying me that he indeed had a secret. Finally something I could use, but nothing of great importance yet. What his plans actually were was still lost to me though...

_I'll admit you have the ability to think, but how about doing it when I can't hear your every thought?_

I rolled my eyes, not caring that he could hear me.

"Ryou!" Tea's voice broke through my thoughts, and I instantly showed sorrow. That's what I was told to do as Joey and Tea, along with Yugi's Grandpa, came rushing up to us. I faked tears as I gave small glances at Ryou.

"Sora! What happened?" Joey asked, stopping beside us. Ryou groaned lightly, Malik frowned. I sniffled lightly, hugging Ryou. "I was hurrying to find Yugi, when I turned down an alleyway. I found Ryou lying behind a garbage can I tripped over. Thanks to this guy, I found some bandages and hastily cleaned it, but he's still not healthy..." As I recited my lines I felt the bile grow in my throat, the bitter taste made me want to gag at my own lie, but the three seemed to buy it completely.

_Good, now be sure that you give Malik a reason to stay._

"He needs to get to a hospital! Now!" Yugi's Grandpa called a cab instantly, and shortly after, one came. Both Gramps and Ryou were in the cab, the rest of us waving and wishing Ryou luck.

I'm sorry Ryou!

My calls would go unheard by him.

"Sora, are you going to be OK?" Tea asked, lightly patting my back. I nodded sadly, but forced a smile. "Ryou will be OK now, so I have no reason to cry." I said, wiping tears away again, despite the lies I knew I was spewing. Joey smiled. "C'mon Sora, ya can't smile with a frown on your face!" He said, giving me a huge grin. I smiled back, and nodded. Joey is right, about more than one thing.

My cage was already built, the cold metal under my shirt reminded me of that, but that doesn't mean a light can't shine on me still.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I said quickly, looking to Malik. I used all of my will not to expose him right then and there. If I did, Bakura would do something terrible, that was for certain. "You helped me save Ryou, but I never thanked you!"

Malik smiled, making me sickened. "Oh no, it was what anyone would do!" I smiled even wider, adding in a very 'Sora' blush to my cheeks. "But I never even got your name..." I kicked at the dirt on the ground, grinding my big toe into the earth. "My name's Namu." "Sora." We shook hands, before Joey yanked me back.

"And I'm Joey Wheeler! The one who's gunna kick everyone's butt in the finals!" Tea and I laughed, a true laugh.

We began talking about things, like Duel Monsters. Turns out 'Namu' was a duelist. Eventually Joey and Namu became captured in a conversation, Tea nudged me, smirking. I stared at her blankly as she rolled her eyes at me.

"So do you like this Namu?"

Oh how I wanted to gag.

"U-Ummmm, kind of?" I blushed, embarrassed and frustrated. Surely Tea would know if I lied directly to her.

"Oh? Then maybe he's that Boyfriend you need!"

Hahahaha- you're so not funny!

"M-Maybe, but we just met! That'd be weird..." Tea shrugged, knowing I was right. Thank God she had some sort of brain!

"Hey!" Our attention snapped back to the boys as two cloaked figures grabbed them. I recognized them as the Rare Hunters, and instantly made a run for it, but another grabbed me, and the last grabbed Tea.

Struggling to get free, I waited for Malik to hold his end of the bargain. To my surprise (which shouldn't be very much) he didn't. The plan was to set me free, and I run for it, but instead, something smacked the back of my head, and I blacked out.

* * *

_Yami_

For over an hour we searched, hoping to find any of our friends.

Kaiba had begrudgingly agreed to help us, but he seemed less enthusiastic to see me not interested in dueling him. We had lost contact with Joey's Duel Disk, and Sora's hadn't been found yet. My stomach clenched as I thought of the last time I saw that blue hair, chasing after her possessed sister.

I stared ahead of me, my pace quickening.

_Don't die, don't get hurt._

The image of that bright face appeared in front of me.

_There's so much I want to ask you._

The image of Sorano running away made my stomach churn again.

Why do I feel drawn to you? Is this what they call 'love at a glance'? Then why is it that I feel satisfaction when you're angry, but it hurts all the same? Could it be that I knew you in a different life? A different light?

I could picture Sorano glaring at me, hatred crossing her face. As much as I wanted to make her smile, the obvious sign of hatred not suiting her, there was nothing I could do as she uttered words I hoped none of my friends would say.

_'I **hate** you!'_

The bridge came back to my mind, a shutter flew over my skin at the closeness of her death. Bakura had said such sadistic things, but what did they mean? Did he know something that I don't? Or was he trying to make up a lie?

"Yugi!"

My thoughts were pushed aside as I saw a figure running towards me. Her blond hair swung widely and whipped around in the wind. She seemed oddly familiar, but I couldn't place where I'd seen her before. The call of my name told me she was familiar with me though, was she a friend of Sora's?

When she ran up to me, she almost collapsed as she folded over and took hasty breaths. I bent down and looked at her with concern. "Who are you? And what is the matter?" I asked, waiting for her to clam down.

"S...Sora's...I'm Sora's sister...Kanna..." I nodded and helped her back to her feet. The possession had been stopped? Then that meant that Sora must've pulled through...but...

She coughed a bit before looking at me seriously. "Have you seen her? She said she... had to find you."

I shook my head, still questioning whether she was still possessed. The worry in her eyes told me not to, so I looked to the ground. "The last time I saw her she chased after you."

"She broke whatever was controlling me and through that ring over the side of the building, then she said something about needing to find you and see if you were OK."

Even when she's at her end she still prevailed for her sister. It was people like her and Yugi I knew I'd never understand. "I see. We were heading down to the harbor, which is the place that we lost Joey's Duel disk connection. Sora's had been offline for a bit longer..." Kaiba and Mokuba were walking away by now, and I found it best to keep up to them. Kanna followed suit and walked beside me.

"Do you know who might've taken her as a captive?" Kanna seemed much more serious than I first thought, then again this was her sister we were talking about.

_"They never call, or write. They don't ever speak to either of us...!" _Sora's crying face came to my mind. Kanna and Sora's bond must be strong if they only relied on each other. Without parents or other family, it must have been hard to hold together.

For three years they lived alone, together, but how much longer could they last?

"Greetings."

My head snapped up at the sound of a familiar voice. Tea stood not ten yards from us, completely still as her eye lids were half lidded. "Tea!" I called, but she didn't seem to hear me. Instead she turned and began to run away. Instantly we ran after her, hoping to catch the strangely faster, and possibly possessed, Tea.

We came to the harbor in a matter of blindingly fast minutes as we still chased. Finally she came to a quick halt infront of a strange contraption set out on the water.

"Come any closer to dear Tea and she'll never return to your side Pharaoh." I turned to find Joey walking towards us now. "Joey!" I shouted, but he too appeared possessed.

"If you want your friends back, then I suggest you come with me." Tea began walking onto the platform, Joey following behind her. Tea gave me a metal chain, and another to Joey.

"Firstly, God cards are forbidden in this duel, so put Slifer on the ground Little Yugi." Joey said, to which I obliged before Malik could do something terrible. "Now pay attention. You will each be chained to an anchor that is fifty feet above you. When your life points run out, you'll have sixty seconds before the anchor will drop to free yourself. The loser will be dragged to the bottom of the ocean. And don't think of messing around while the duel is commencing Kaiba, or poor Tea will suffer the consequences." Looking behind me, I saw Tea being strapped into a chair, a huge crate above her head.

"Oh, and you'll have exactly one hour before the anchor drops automatically, so say goodbye to refusing to duel!" Joey laughed maniacally, making me shutter.

"Where's Sora?" Kanna screamed as I locked my chain around my ankle.

_That's right! Where is she?_

Joey laughed. "Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't dream of leaving her out...for long...HAHAHAHA!"

'We have no choice but to duel Joey!' Yugi's voice reached my ears. Looking down at my hand, I knew it'd be a long struggle before we find Sora, but right now Joeya nd Tea's safety were far more important.

_I'm sorry...  
_

My mind forced me to imagine her, bound and gagged on the floor of some run down hotel, the shadow of Malik looming over her as he laughed maniacally and locked her in the room, unconscious and in pain.

_Sora._

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"Syndicate"- _The Fray_  


* * *

_

Bleh, sorry for taking so long, I came into a huge Obsession with CSI:MIAMI and couldn't tear away until I got tot he part where Ryan Wolfe becomes a CSI...

It also came to be a shock that I actually had this written and simply forgot about it...hehehe...sorry...

To the up side this chapter is so much longer, and I actually really really liked it and read it four times for when I edited it, though I'm absolutely sure I missed at least five spelling errors...

**_PREVIEW!_**

_"He cringed as I bite into his shoulder. 'Let go!' I screamed, but he refused to let go." _WOO! We're getting into some 'hot and heavy' chappies, so some more romantic scenes may start coming around! Who is it? Why would they bite? Who are they biting?

FIND OUT NEXT TIME...

ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!

_"Bai Bai"_

Kiwi-chan~


	13. Dueling For The Devils

ENJOY!

* * *

**_~CENOTAPH_**~

* * *

_"My Tomb Is Empty"_

_Bakura x OC x Atem_

_Yu-gi-oh __© Kazuki Takahashi_

_Cenotaph __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

_

* * *

_

_~Opening Theme~_

"_D-TecnoLife- Uverworld_"_  
_

_

* * *

_

___**CHAPTER 13  
**_

___"Dueling For The Devils"  
_

___

* * *

_

I had a lot of dreams while I slept.

One of them was of Yami dueling Joey, but I never saw the ending. Another was of Kanna, Yugi, and all of our friends running around, searching for something. The last dream I had was even more strange. Like a machine, I had began to duel duelist in a very hostile way. It was strange to find my hand filled with six locator cards, I could swear I only had three or four.

Then my mind settled on another weird dream.

Yami confronted me in this one, along with Tea. They both seemed shocked to see me, though Tea smiled and began speaking, but I couldn't hear her.

_Duel them._

A voice chanted these two words to me, as if beckoning me with an invisible force_. _I held out my left arm and duel disk, challenging Yami. His teeth were gritted, as if he was scared to duel me, arousing a smirk on my lips. Words left my mouth, but I couldn't hear or even understand what I said. Whatever I did say, though, caused Yami to ready his own duel disk.

_I'm sure you can beat him, so prove it to me._

My hand was filled with all the cards I needed to win, placing them was the only thing left. Suddenly sounds came to me, the rush of the wind, power of the hot sun, and the furious shouting of Yami.

"Sora! I know you can hear me!" He yelled, making me to blink in surprise. For a dream, this seemed pretty real...

Ignoring it, I moved on with the duel. "I summon Decoy Dragon in attack mode!" The adorable little dragon appeared as a hologram in front of me. "Then I use my Graceful Charity spell card. It allows me to draw 3 cards and discard two." Doing as I stated, I smirked to myself when I found everything was looking pretty good for me as of now. "Next I set two cards face down and end my turn."

Yami looked almost concerned as he looked through his own cards. A deep scowl set on his face as he picked a few cards from his hand.

"I summon Berfomet in attack mode! Thanks to his special effect I can retrieve Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts from my deck to my hand!" He looked carefully, as if analyzing all of his options. "Next I play polymerization and fuse them together! Come forth Chimera The Flying Mythical Beast!" A slight growl fell through my lips, but it was blocked out by the un-imaginable roar of the beast that now stood before me.

"Your dragon doesn't stand a chance!" Yami shouted, but then he faltered as if his own statement surprised him. My brow furrowed as I watched him almost argue with himself. His head tossing left and right, shaking and nodding slightly. Then his demeanor completely changed as he looked at me fiercely.

"Attack!" He shouted quickly, as if saying so due to his un-willingness to follow through.

The large beast leaped at me, and for a moment I forgot my plan as I watched it bare it's fangs, it heaved a roar as it closed in. However at the last second I put my plan into action.

"I activate Decoy Dragon's special effect!" Doing as said I watched Yami looked slightly taken aback. "What?" He shouted, obviously not knowing the little dragon's effect. Smirking, I explained to him. "Decoy Dragon's effect allows me to summon a level 7 or higher monster from the graveyard, and make your monster attack that one instead." Quite proudly, I retrieved one of my favorite dragons from it's grave.

"I summon Darkblaze Dragon in attack mode!" The all mighty dragon materialized, giving an even greater roar to the smaller Chimera. "Now destroy that Chimera Darkblaze!" I shouted, watching as Yami tried to keep calm as he watched his creature be destroyed. His eyes suddenly fled to his duel disk, surprise shrouding him as he watched the numbers go from 4000 to 1600.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, glaring at his disk.

"Darkblaze's special ability is that each time it destroys a monster, that monster's attack points are subtracted from your life points." Yami's gaze hardened as he looked up at me. Was he so surprised that I was capable of such things? How rude!

Then again this is me we're talking about...

"I set two cards face down, and end my turn." Yami watched me, waiting for a sign perhaps, like I was going to jump up and begin a happy dance.

...Ok even I'm not that stupid...hopefully...

_Stop messing around and do your job!  
_

Bakura's voice drawled in my mind, making me feel light headed.

_It's not to be playing fantasy games with the Pharaoh!_

Well you didn't need to tell me that twice! Besides, this is just a dream!

...Right?

_You truly are a moron!_

I groaned as my mind started to slip. There was a feeling of dizziness that appeared absent as I began to fall back into black.

_Do I have to do everything for you?_

As Bakura scolded me, I couldn't help but wonder where he was as the light faded from me, the feeling of concrete against my knees evident to me.

Suddenly two figures came into view. One being Malik as he glared at me, furious. "You!" I shouted, pointing accusingly. My arm was then pulled as I stood up next to Bakura.

"We had a deal Malik, and I expected you to follow it." Bakura snapped, glaring at the cloak monster. His grip remained on my upper arm, keeping me firmly against his side. Malik laughed, smirking as he watched us both become more tense. As much as I wanted to shout out a 'Yeah! What he said!' I knew this would be a very very bad time for that.

"And I will, as soon as Little Sora here defeats the Pharaoh!"

Bakura's grip went from my upper arm to the same sided shoulder. It tensed even more as it crawled to my far shoulder, and remained planted there. I mostly ignored it, knowing the situation was far too tense for my child-ish-ness. Wait, what did Malik say?

How the Hell would I defeat Yugi? Or Yami for that matter? They were both my friends, while I was only being forced to tag along and act as Bakura's puppet. If I could I would've just forfeited and called everything off. If it meant everyone was OK, then I guess I'd be cool with just calling it quits on even dueling.

However, Bakura's arm tightening on my shoulders forced me back to reality.

"Very well. You better hold up your end of the bargain this time though Malik." Bakura said icily. He then grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. With a devious smirk, he showed me just how terrible a person can look in the right light.

"Don't mess this up."

Then he shoved me, black fading into a city scenery. My eyes widened as I realized that there was a duel going on...against Yami!

_Did you really believe you were dreaming?_

I shook my head of everything, trying to focus...hey wait! My head's not moving!

_You're not doing anything but dueling!_

Malik's voice drawled on behind Bakura's, and if I could, I would've growl out. Fine then, be that way!

Drawing a card, I found it would be useful later on, should things turn ugly. "I set Dragonic Guard in defense mode!" The creature materialized and set his defenses around himself. "Now! Darkblaze! Attack Yami directly!" I ushered, wanting to win and get this over with. However anticipation and haste were two things I should never use in a duel, because they ruined everything.

"Activate face down card!" Yami called, revealing one face down. My eyes widened in surprise. "No!"

"Oh yes! I activate Spellbinding Circle!" Yami called, the ring of his trap encircling my dragon. I cursed under my breath, before forcing myself to remain calm. Of course Yami was better than that, he's a world famous duelist for God's sake! With a heavy sigh, I gathered up my emotions and locked them away again. If I wanted to win, I'd have to be focused.

"I end my turn." I stated bleakly, not sure what else I could really do. As long as Dragonic Guard was still in place, I had a chance in this.

"I draw!" Yami called, collecting a new card. He debated for a brief moment, before glaring furiously at me. "Sora! If you're in there you must tell me now!" I would've shuddered if I could, but my body wouldn't move at all. Yami growled lightly, clenching his teeth. "Very well."

"I play Black Magic Ritual!"

My eyes widened in fear, I'd only seen this once, and that was when Kanna was in a tournament in Europe, and even then it was just a replay of this. It was a winning move, and if I didn't think of something and fast, it'd be all over.

"Next I sacrifice Monsters whose stars equal eight!"

Oh shit oh shit! Think Sora! Dammit!

"And now I summon Magician of Black Chaos!"

Oh wait...

"Not so fast!" Yami faltered, eying me carefully. I pressed a button on my duel disk, revealing a trap card.

"I activate Bottomless Trap Hole!" It may be an amateur card, but it really did the trick. "It destroys your Magician and sends it to the graveyard!"

Yami looked pissed off, but then he smirked, actually he looked almost impressed. "Very good Sora, if you hadn't done that, I would've won." I couldn't see his eyes as he tilted his head lower. "It's a shame that I was prepared."

Fear, once again, crept through me as I literally braced myself by spreading my legs and crouching. "What?"

He looked up at me before activating a card. "Monster Reborn!" He called, and his Magician was once again on the field. Panic ushered me to do what I could to protect myself. My Dragonic Guard was still in defense, he probably won't attack my Decoy Dragon because it's so weak...oh no.

Darkblaze!

"Now my Magician! Attack her Darkblaze Dragon!"

Shielding my face, I was force to watch as both my dragon was obliterated and I received 400 points damage. It wasn't as bad as what Yami got, but it was still a lot! With a deep scowl I forced myself to glare back. How dare he!

"I put one card face down and end my turn." Yami said quietly, before he crossed his arms and awaited my move. With a slight growl I drew, almost cursing when I realized it wasn't useful.

Oh well, there's always plan B.

"I set one card in defense mode, and end my turn." I stated, hoping to get something good out of this.

Just then it occured to me what that meant. Smacking my head mentally, I realized just how stupid I was being. Idiot! Why would you ever hurt Yami?

_You would if you want your sister's freedom._

Bakura's voice slurred through my head as darkness overtook my senses and soon I was back in my world of darkness. My mind.

Funny how there isn't a light-bulb in here...

There was still a dilemma that needed to be solved. Couldn't there be some sort of cheat where I could save my sister, not hurt Yami, AND live to tell the tale to my young little grandchildren when I grow old? It'd be an epic tale for sure, involving action, adventure, and a teensy weensy bit of romance!

...I really need to stop watching Harry Potter...

"So what'll it be?" Bakura's voice sounded from behind me. His breath scraped like bob-wire across the back of my neck. I shook my head lightly, staring ahead into black.

"I could never hurt Kanna." I whispered, not letting tears to escape my eyes. If I cried, there wouldn't be a doubt in my mind that Bakura really did have complete control over me. Yet again I really was stuck, no matter what I did. All exits were closed and barricaded.

"You've got a lot of tension built up." Bakura mused, enjoying my inner turmoil. "I can feel it." He said, both hands gripping my hips. I didn't move as I felt his lips smirk against my neck. Closing my eyes, I tried to wish and will him to stop.

"So why don't you just," He thrusted my back side against his front harshly, almost bruising my hip bones in the process. "Thrust them away?" He taunted. I sucked in air sharply, trying to stay focused. It was very obvious Bakura was trying to make me confused and trying to get me to pay attention to him, but I couldn't let him do that.

Two could play at this game.

"Dueling is nothing like sex." I confronted, trying to hide my blush at the sheer bluntness of my comment. He laughed, tracing circles on the bare skin of my left hip. Strange, I could swear I was wearing three layers, how'd he move them without me knowing?

Bakura chuckled, his chest heaving lightly against my back. "You naughty girl, who ever said it was?" He taunted, making me blush crimson. He'd caught me red handed trying to taunt him. Sadly I failed so badly that it didn't even phase him.

"I can't do this." I continued, hoping to get back on topic. Bakura snorted, his fingers gripping both of my bare hip bones. With a heave, he shoved me forward, back into the light.

My eyes instantly focused on everything.

Tea standing off to the sidelines, along with Joey, Kanna, and Tristan. Yami watched me carefully from the other end of the dueling area. He was prepared to wipe out anything in his way. Of course he would, if it meant keeping his friends safe, Yami and Yugi would put their own lives at risk. My eyes narrowed softly as my gaze drifted back to Kanna. I would do the same for my sister, as she would for me. So why was it that I couldn't do this?

Could I actually like Yami as more than a friend?

Tears streamed down my face. Everyone else jumped at that, with their wide as as they realized something was wrong. I looked at the cards in my hand, and instantly dropped them, bringing my hands to my face as I cried softly. My knees gave out as I sat on my knees on the ground, the thudding of footsteps faint to my ears.

I couldn't do this.

"Sora! Are you OK?" Tea asked me, her hand rubbing my back soothingly. Tears continued to fall, my mind working a mile a minute. How could I ask for forgiveness? I'd already tried to hurt them so much!

"Sora." Yami's deep voice boomed over other calls of my name. I looked up to him as he stood in front of me. He looked kind of cool with the slowly setting sun behind him, half his face shadowed as he looked down at me with a stoic face. For a second I thought he was going to say something cruel, or even slap me for being so stupid. I thought back to the bridge, about all the cruel things I had said.

Why did I say those things? What compelled me to do so?

I blinked as Yami extended a hand in front of my face. Looking at it, then his face, and back again, I took it and he hauled me to my feet. He gave me a reassuring smile as I wiped my tears away.

"You're safe now."

I would've corrected him, but I was soon alerted by the voice that never seemed to rest.

_If only he knew._

Bakura's voice cackled inside of my mind, causing me to falter as everyone turned to the boisterous Joey. "Hey guys! Word on the street is if you place all six locator cards on your Duel Disk, a secret location will be revealed." Joey said, doing just that. A hologram showed a stadium, and a voice boomed out.

"Congratulations. You are one of sixteen finalists to continue on to the next round. Please standby for further instructions on the dueling location."

My face hardened slightly, the tears no dried on my face.

Now, came the real action.

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"Syndicate"- _The Fray_  


* * *

_

Urg! I completely forgot about posting this for the longest time! I'm really sorry for doing that, but I'm in such a writing mood lately that I may come back and publish another chapter within the week, so be watching!

I also find it hilarious that I can't even do an entire duel without interrupting it with a moment between characters (mostly Sora and Bakura XD) and am really sorry to those who actually like reading duels. I found that hardly any stories even included one duel in their fanfics, but isn't that the main plot in Yugioh?

It's about fleakin' dueling!

So honestly I had figured people would like a more believable fanfic for once and added in Duels, which are quite easy to do considering how much info I've got on cards and Canon's decks and such, but I also like that there is so much dialog that occurs in duels that I can almost forget that I'm writing about a duel.

Funny how that works...

I'm sorry that I put the wrong Preview in the Preview area of the last chapter! SO VERY SORRY TO THOSE WHO GOT EXCITED! XD! But there will be a break from dueling in the next few chapters, though it will probably be a bit more dark (or light, idk yet)than the other chapters. There will be a lime (sort of sex but not really full intercourse(AKA lemon)) in the next chapter or two, but I'm not telling who it's between! Hell, I may not even include Sora in the next few chapters...

Anyway, would anyone be interested in reading about Harry Potter? I've got an OC x Tom Riddle one beginning right now! How about Csi Miami? A Ryan Wolfe x OC? I've got a story that's almost as long as this one published right now!

Ok Ok, enough advertisement on my part XD.

**_PREVIEW!_**

_"When I thought I was going to be 'over-powered', I expected more violence than this." He smirked. "You want more?"_

**WHAT IN THE FLEAKIN' HELL IS GOING ON?**_  
_

FIND OUT NEXT TIME...

ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!

_"Bai Bai"_

Kiwi-chan~


	14. If You Knew

ENJOY!

* * *

**_~CENOTAPH_**~

* * *

_"My Tomb Is Empty"_

_Bakura x OC x Atem_

_Yu-gi-oh __© Kazuki Takahashi_

_Cenotaph __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

_

* * *

_

_~Opening Theme~_

"_D-TecnoLife- Uverworld_"_  
_

_

* * *

_

___**CHAPTER 14  
**_

___"If You Knew"  
_

___

* * *

_

The walk through the cemetery was already giving me chills.

"Why, of all places, a graveyard?" I groaned. Walking around dead bodies at midnight wasn't on the top (or anywhere) of my list of things to do. What was worse was I had been called out here, like some dog to food.

An hour earlier, I had been walking around with my friends, we had been heading to the finals location. At first I thought, 'Yay! The worst is over!' Until my not so nice tag along began to chirp at me.

_Go and see the Ryou boy. _

Bakura's voice ran across my mind, and for a moment I faltered. No, I wasn't debating whether to go, but I couldn't just wander off and say, 'I'm going to meet an evil spirit in the middle of a scary graveyard alone...see ya!' because that would obviously cause suspicion.

_They may try to put you in a mental ward after._

Huh, where have you been lately? You know I really should give you a name, because I may forget who you are at some point. The little voice in my head grumbled as I pondered over a name.

Well, you're apart of me...

She groaned out.

Momo!

..._Excuse me?_

Well you're always saying 'mo!' and I think it's cute!

..._Wasn't there something you had to do?_

Oh right!

I stopped in my tracks, fishing for my phone in my pocket. Numbly, I found my ring tone and played it out before lifting the phone to my head.

"Hello?...Oh really? Alright! Be right there!" Shutting it, I looked to the now curious faces. Time for an explanation that'll blow them away!

...Oh shit, I didn't get this far.

"U-Ummm Ryou wanted me to come and tell him all about the finals! I-I think I'll go and see him and say Hello to Grandpa Muto as well." I said, folding my arms behind my back. Yugi smiled at me and nodded. "I think it'd be good if Ryou got a visitor, but make sure he stays in bed, alright?" I grinned, nodding back. "Alright! And I'll tell Grandpa all about the finals too!"

Waving them off, I began to jog through the city. It would take me thirty minutes if I walked, but by running it'd take me half the time.

However I did get there and faster than I thought I would. By the time I had gotten to Ryou's room, Grandpa Muto had come to greet me. I smiled and told him to go realx while I watched Ryou. He seemed rather relieved to get that, and took off instantly.

The moment he left, I shut the door and wandered over next to Ryou. He looked rather peaceful as of right now, a small smile curved over my lips as I watched him sleep. Then my dark orbs landed on his cut arm. Surely Bakura had made the cut deeper, for it seemed to cover more of his arm than before. Sorrow covered my face as I realized I really had hurt Ryou without thinking twice about it.

How stupid can I get?

The millennium ring glowed, appearing on top of my shirt. I took it off and placed it around Ryou's, watching as his eyes opened.

Watching as Bakura's eyes opened.

He shifted a little, before he sat up and looked at me. A smirk plastered on his lips as he grasped my hair roughly. I glared at him but otherwise did nothing to retaliate. He shoved me to the ground then, rather roughly as he himself swung his legs over the bed's edge.

"What a good little dog." He mused, standing up. "You did well, and as for that, I may just forgive you for throwing the duel." He got up and walked around me to the door, however he locked it instead of opening it.

"What are you doing?" I asked, shuffling until I was against the bed. As I got to my feet, Bakura slowly walked over to me. This was his way of dominating someone, I had learned that. He'd take his time to get to someone, mentally and physically, then he'd devour them in the same manor. That crooked smirk and devious glare made it obvious.

"I could overpower you in an instant." He said, now a foot from me. I looked up at him, a small glare settling on my lips. Would he threaten me by sending my to the shadow realm? Or physically injure me?

Both would take no effort on his part.

As I tried to take a step back, I found it useless as I fell right on the bed. Bakura chuckled slightly as he leaned over me, a hand on each side of my head. He lowered his so that our noses almost touched, and as I tried to push his hands away, he simply grabbed my shaking limbs and held them over my head with one of his own. Why was I shaking in the first place? It wasn't like I was that scared, and to be honest I could almost like this.

WHOA!

I really need to stop reading those kinky romance stories...it's affecting my mind!

A soft touch on my neck made me gasp out. Bakura was now kissing my neck. I looked to him from the corner of my eye to see he was watching my reaction. As I squirmed under his touch, he lifted his head up and kissed my left close orb. He then proceeded to kiss my other eye as I switched which eye was open.

He smirked before claiming my lips. This kiss was rough, as he forced his tongue in my mouth, and I groaned from both partial pain and surprise. He took this chance and explored my mouth as I shut my eyes. Really, would you want to see man dominate you? It's bad enough to think you might like it when you're also thinking you don't.

A soft hand caressed my stomach, and for a moment I began to relax. Without thinking, I softly kissed him back. He brought his hand that was holding mine to simply support his body, and both of mine found themselves tangled in his hair.

Oh stop this!

My mind was saying stop, my body saying to give it all, so which do you listen to?

It was made clear when his hand slipped under the front of my jeans. As my eyes popped open in surprise, I pushed at his chest. When he refused to move, I flipped myself over and tried to crawl away. His right hand pushed the back of my neck down to hold me in place while his left hand slithered between my jeans and underwear.

I began to shiver as he practically laid on me, making escape futile. I gripped the sheets with both of my hands as he laughed in my ear. "Did you think you'd be having fun the whole time?" He taunted, rubbing his fingers between my legs. I bit my lip, knowing that groaning and moaning would only make him feel more dominant.

"Stop it!" I cried, but he only laughed his fingers began to retreat, and for a moment I held faith.

Until he undid my belt and jeans and pushed up my shirt.

They slid down my thighs uselessly as he lowered his mouth to my exposed ribs. He kissed and bit roughly, making me cry out a few times as tears threatened to fall. It took everything not to. As his weight slowly slid back on to my back, so did his hand to my pelvic area. He yanked my underwear down roughly, and for a moment I completely stopped moving.

There really wasn't any use in fighting anyway.

My entire body felt numb, the only thing I felt was the weight of Bakura on me. I was sure he'd pull his jeans off, I was sure I'd feel pain, and I was sure he'd enjoy watching me not move and be completely obedient.

However the moment I stopped struggling, Bakura stopped as well. He looked at me for a moment, probably seeing the dull haze of my eyes, and began to redress me.

He slid up my panties, then my jeans, did up both my jeans and belt, pulled down my tank top, and rolled me over to face him. I didn't move as he looked down at me with a stoic face.

"Come now girl, you couldn't give just like that, could you?" He spat, but I didn't even completely look at him. His lips claimed mine, but this time it was so soft that I almost didn't feel it. He didn't hover, rather he kissed each of my eyes in the same manor as before.

Why did it feel so familiar?

He pulled me all the way onto the bed, and laid partially on top of me. His head and half his body to my left side, his eyes never leaving my face. after a few minutes, I looked over to him. Bakura really was a strange person, in truth he wasn't a knight in shining armor. He barely even counted as an acquaintance to me, but still, how did he know when I was going to shut down? How did he know I liked being kissed like that? His eyes pierced through me, even when he was waiting, he looked impatient, yet he still laid there.

"Are you done yet?'

I didn't answer him, rather I looked as him with a thoughtful expression. "Tell me Bakura." I said, sitting up. He remained lying down, but his gaze followed me. I gripped the sheets softly, bracing myself. "Tell how you know so much about me, when we barely know each other." I looked away from him, and to the door. Surely Grandpa would be back shortly, but at the same time I wished he wouldn't be.

"Tell me why you know exactly what to do to calm me down! How is it you know when I've reached me limit. How did you know I wouldn't duel and you actually let me go!"

"Tell me how-!" Bakura's had sat up, and now looked me in the eye. They were blank, without any thought showing in them, along with a straight line for a mouth. For some reason this shut me up instantly. There was something about this face that made me not do anything.

"If I actually told you," Bakura said, watching me carefully. "Would you run away?"

* * *

A chill covered me as I thought back to that moment, or maybe it was the wind whipping against me?

_"Go on without me, I need to take care of Mr. Muto."_

Bakura's exact words echoed in my mind, but I was still uneasy about leaving Grandpa to that. I did as Bakura instructed me to, found him a duel disk (which I stealthily snatched...and crashed into a garbage can after...but hey, I got away!) and was now waiting in the cemetery...for ten minutes. Now I don't know about you, but waiting in a dark, cold, creepy place like a cemetery for ten minutes...well let's just say it feels like a year once you've been scared by a crow twenty times in the last five minutes.

"Hurry up Bakura...!" I grumbled under my breath.

Just as I did, who else but Bakura would show up, walking in all his angered glory. As he approached me, he looked around.

"I haven't seen a duelist yet." I explained. Those city punks must've lied to me, oh well. Time for a nap...

"BOO!"

Out of shock I squeaked and gripped onto Bakura's arm. However, once three goons with masks appeared, I felt like an idiot for being scared. C'mon! Bakura's scarier than them. A sweat drop came from behind my head.

"Are you seriously trying to be scary?" I inquired. The three surrounded us, but quite frankly, they looked pretty stupid.

"Hand over your locator cards and we'll let you live!" One called with a funky accent. Another attacked from behind, but Bakura shoved me away and hand him pinned with his arm behind his back in seconds. I yanked off the mask and Bakura shoved him away.

"Wow, aren't you a little old to be playing dress up?" I taunted, laughing at the stupid mask. "How about we settle this the old fashioned way?"

"How?" The smallest of the trio they were all morons.

"A duel. Winner takes all." Bakura said, taking the duel disk from my hands. He set it on his wrist and placed his desk in it and proceeded to take the extra locator card from me. The trio looked taken aback.

"Why should we duel for just one card when we've got five?" One asked. I laughed and held up all six of my own. "You won't. Winner takes the seven of ours, and the five of yours." I challenged. "The finalists are beginning to pour in, and pretty soon if you don't get another in the next ten minutes, you're done. Choose wisely." I teased, ending off in a sweeter tone.

The smallest pulled off his mask, but I really couldn't tell the difference in his face. "Alright then, it's a deal! We'll take all your locator cards and move on to the finals!" He said in a scratchy voice.

"Yeah Bonz! You teach 'em a lesson!" The last one pulled off his mask and smirked.

Bonz and Bakura both prepared, readying their disks and decks quickly. A dark haze covered everything around us, but none of them seemed to notice as they continued to route for their duelist. Small black blobs appeared around us, and sub-consciously I stepped closer to Bakura. He didn't seem to notice as the duel continued on. For a moment I watched, that is to say, stared like a doofus.

Until something grabbed my leg.

With a small yip, I jumped into the air and away from a blobbed figure.

"B-Bakura! Stop them!" I cried out, my eyes the size of dinner plates as I practically ran in circles trying to get away. He watched me for a moment, somewhat amused it seems, before yanking my arm. I landed right next to him, and blinked out of a daze.

"Stand still." He ordered, and I obeyed for once.

"Wah! What are they?" Bonz shouted, looking at all the black blobs surrounding us. Bakura grinned deviously at this, and began to explain.

"They are lost souls, forever wandering the darkness, doomed to wander the Shadow Realm for eternity." So this was the Shadow Realm?

Bloody Fucking Awesome.

No really, I might as well leap into the blobs, I'd probably end up there at some point at this rate. The duel didn't last very long, to say the least, Bakura smoked Bonz so bad it wasn't even funny.

"No be gone!" Bakura shouted, and in that instant the blobs attacked the trio. Their cries echoed in my mind, and I watched all that was left was their duel disks. I winced as I watched them fade, truthfully I didn't care, but a person is a person, no matter how small.

Great, I just quoted Dr Seuss.

"Let's hurry." I said while Bakura grabbed the locator cards next to the duel disk. He pocketed them before turning and smirking at me. "What's the matter? Can't stomach this place?" He taunted. "I could always leave you here."

I groaned. "Haven't you punished me enough?" I whined, crossing my arms. Bakura chuckled as he neared me. "That wasn't very punishing. I do believe you enjoyed it." He countered, only a foot away from me.

"When I thought I was going to be 'over-powered' I expected more violence than that." He smirked. "You want more?" He asked, bringing his head to eye level with mine. I snorted, and stomped away.

"Let's go! We need to hurry before we miss the finals!" I growled lightly, pissed off that we were late, and that Bakura just wanted to torment me. The way out of the cemetery became clear as the fog and darkness disappeared.

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"Syndicate"- _The Fray_  


* * *

_

Woohoo! I actually got this out pretty fast! Personally I think I made Bakura WAAAAAAAY too OOC, but then again, I can't say I could've written this much better...

I did say much...

So what do ya think? I really need reviews! My energy is...slowly...fa...ding...mfgfhfgfhfgfffffsssss...zzzzzzz

**_PREVIEW!_**

_"If you don't tell them the truth, then I will!" My glare settled on her. "How about winner take all?"  
_

**WHAT IN THE FLEAKIN' HELL IS GOING ON?**_  
_

FIND OUT NEXT TIME...

ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!

_"Bai Bai"_

Kiwi-chan~


	15. The Challenge

ENJOY!

* * *

**_~CENOTAPH_**~

* * *

_"My Tomb Is Empty"_

_Bakura x OC x Atem_

_Yu-gi-oh __© Kazuki Takahashi_

_Cenotaph __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

_

* * *

_

_~Opening Theme~_

"_D-TecnoLife- Uverworld_"_  
_

_

* * *

_

___**CHAPTER 15  
**_

___"The Challenge"  
_

___

* * *

_

"Ryou! What are you doing out of bed? Sora I thought you were going to make sure he stayed _in_ bed, not get out!"

I scratched the back of my head, again not prepared for this kind of thing.

"W-Well Ryou really wanted to see the finals, and when I told him I qualified, he said he wanted to try too!" I answered, certain I wouldn't get out of this one unscathed.

"Wait, ya mean you got six locator cards Sora?" Joey asked me, amazed. I nodded, holding up my locator cards with a sheepish look. "I qualified earlier this day." Of course I wouldn't tell them Malik won me these, Joey and Yugi would freak!

Joey grinned at me, patting my head. "Good on ya shorty! Knew ya could do it!" Yeah right! Who was the one that looked so amazed before?

"It's great to know though! Congrats Sora!" Yugi said, giving me an adorable smile. I grinned back.

"Could all Finalists please pick up a key card and continue on inside." One of Kaiba's suites called. We did as asked, showing our six locator cards in exchange for a key card. I wandered down the halls to my room, and almost instantly, I was out like a light.

"Attention Duelists!" My heart quickened and I bolted upright from sleep.

"Please meet at the main deck for dinner and the first duel!" After redressing, I wandered out into the hall, Yugi just doing the same. "Yugi!" I called, running up to him. Looking up I smiled before looking Yami right in the eye. "Are you nervous?" I asked, twiddling my thumbs while I spoke. He smiled at me, nodding. "Yes, I am. Don't worry for now though, we will win any which way!" Yugi seemed so determined that I didn't question how he knew that.

We walked all the way to the main deck, talking about dueling cards and such, and about a few other miscellaneous things. When we arrived I didn't even look at the food for ten seconds before my stomach growled uncontrollably. I was in the buffet line faster than humanly possible. For a shorty I could sure burn calories!

Within minutes I had eaten enough for three Sora's and was now poking my larger belly. I sighed. "Life's wonderful!"

"Attention!" Another suite called, motioning us to follow over to a Blue Eyes Statue. Inside were a bunch of balls that were just floated around. A suite raised his hand for our attention.

"Alright, because we need to have two preliminary rounds, all duelists will be split into two pools. It will be completely random who is in what pool. These pools will duel until there are only two left in each pool. After that we move onto the next stage. Please standby to view which pool you will be in. First up, Sorano." The Dragon's mouth opened, and a letter B popped out.

"You are in Pool B."

This continued on for a while, and for a bit I prayed that Malik and his goon were in the other pool.

"Pool A consists of Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, Ishizu Ishtar, Ryou, Nanao, Nina, Riza, and Matsuke."

"Pool B consists of Sorano Kyobawashi, Kanna Kyobawashi, Malik Ishtar, Namu, Joey, Mai Valentine, Daisuke, and Myra." My head snapped to a small girl at the end of the line. Wasn't she the one that challenged me to a duel?

"Pool B will start off the tournament. In the same order you were called will also be your number. Would both Duelists that are called please enter the elevator immediately." The dragon began to work again, this time spitting out a 2 and a 7.

"Kanna Kyobawashi and Daisuke please enter the elevator. The rest please follow me."

We went to another elevator that lead us to the top of the blimp. We settled beside the dueling arena, Kanna and that other guy already set to go.

"So who's going to win?" Tristan asked, looking at both duelists. Joey shrugged. "I bet dat Daisuke will win, buuuut I'm routing for Kanna." He said with a curt nod. Yami nodded. "It is difficult to tell who will win when I've seen neither duel." I smirked, looking up at my big sister. "Don't worry, this duel won't last five minutes." Everyone looked at me, curious.

"Are you sure?" Tea asked, looking between the duelists as well. I nodded my head. "I'll bet you anything you want."

"Begin!" The Referee shouted, Kanna having the first turn. She drew, and I already could tell she was confident about this duel.

"First I play the Magic card, Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards." She did as said, before scrutinizing her hand carefully. Leave it to my big Sister to make sure she never made a single flaw.

"Next I set one card face down and then I'll play another magic card. Reload!" She proceeded to discard her entire hand. "This card allows me to discard my entire hand and draw new cards from my deck. I have to draw the exact same amount that I discarded."

Yami seemed a little surprised at something Kanna seemed to be doing, he made it clear when he looked over to me. "She's taking a long time for a first turn." He said thoughtfully. I nodded, knowing my sister's tactics were a bit different. It had taken me a long time to even comprehend how she worked, or why she even did what she did.

"My sister's deck consists of three main parts. The one you're seeing right now is her take down." I looked solemnly at Kanna as she sorted through her new cards, her poker face never changing. "This part is meant to take down as many, Hell maybe all, of her opponents life points as fast as she can." There was a slight glint in Kanna's eye, making mine narrow slightly.

"This duel's over."

The group looked at me, surprised, then went back to watching the duel.

"I activate a magic card!" Kanna threw her hand forward, as if actually revealing the giant hologram of her card. "Reinforcement of The Army!" She pulled out her deck and showed a King's Knight. "Next I'll summon King's Knight in Attack Mode! But it doesn't stop there! I play another magic card! Double Summoning! This card allows me to summon a second time this turn. And I'll summon Queen's Knight in Attack mode."

As Kanna made hand gestures, I couldn't help but realize that she truly was on a whole different level than I was. Sure I knew I wasn't as good, but the way she so calmly handled this made me shrink slightly. I would've been so lucky to have drawn this, but Kanna had structured her deck to work to her thoughts, not like how I worked for my deck.

"When these two monsters are on the field, I can special summon Jack's Knight from my Deck as well!" As the three monsters stood proudly in front of Kanna, I knew it definitely would end soon.

"Next I use Polymerization and fuse them together! To created Arcana Knight Joker!"

Joey marveled at this. "Wow! She got dat powerful monster on her first turn!" Sadly, I couldn't help btu feel envious at how...marvelous...Kanna really was.

Stupid Kanna, you probably stole all my light bulbs...

"Next I play the Magic Card Quick Attack! Go! Attack his life points!" The creature leaped forward, and nearly obliterated all of Daisuke's life points. He stood there, dumbfounded that his opponent was so strong. On her first move she'd nearly wiped him out!

"Next I set one card face down and end my turn."

"This Daisuke won't even finish his turn." I stated blandly. Yami looked at me. "Why's that?" I looked down for a moment, contemplating whether I should say anything. "If I were Daisuke, I'd try to either get a defense up, or heighten my life points quickly." I looked back up at Kanna. "Kanna's probably betting on the later being true." We all quieted down as Daisuke drew his card.

"That was smooth, I must admit." He muttered, looking at his hand. "But I'm going to have to fix I'll set four cards face down and activate emergency provisions!" I sighed, this really was it.

Kanna snorted. "I activate a trap card! Bad Reaction to Simochi! This causes any life points gained to instead be subtracted from your total instead." Daisuke's eyes widened, his short black hair would've been scorched if Kanna could physically burn him.

"I win." She said blankly.

"Woah! That was so fast Kanna!" Joey grinned up at her. She gave a grin back, her emotions seeming to resurface. "Thanks! I try!" She Referee raised his hand. "And the winner is Kanna!"

Both duelists descended down into the main deck again, along with the rest of us. The next duel was a pool A, Yugi and a guy named Matsuke. Funny, when I looked at the guy, he looked identical to Daisuke, perhaps a bit more zoned out though with slightly longer black hair.

Now let's go watch someone else duel!

Yay.

* * *

In the second round, things got more tense.

Now, pool A had four members, same with pool B. So far Yugi, Kaiba, Ishizu, Bakura were all that was left of pool A, and pool be consisted of Kanna, Marik, Joey, and myself.

I know right? _I_ actually made it this far?

Go figure.

Malik had shown his true face when his minion fell victim to using the Winged Dragon of Ra and had gotten hit by a bolt of lightning. He called himself Marik and seemed more chilling in both a mental and physical way.

My duel against Myra...well...it was odd. It felt like she _wanted _me to win. In exchange for winning, I got a pretty dragon card that she hadn't even played. What was weirder is that she actually _smiled _at me in a non creepy way...

Though I can honestly say it hasn't been the absolute strangest thing to happen to me...

Anyway, Yugi and Bakura were just picked for the second round to be the first duel. Pool A would start us off this time. My head swirled slightly as I cursed the stupid Blue Eyes statue.

Damned by Bakura is he loses...Damned by Bakura if he wins...

Well this should be fun!

Just as I was going to make my way up to the main deck, someone grabbed my shoulder. Looking over it, I found my sister with an extreme poker face.

"I want to give you a hair cut, come with me for a bit."

"But the duel-."

"Will not change if you miss it or not."

My skin crawled. Kanna wasn't giving me a choice, nor was she letting me go easily. She seemed upset about something, but what? With a nod, I did follow her back to her room that wasn't very far away. On the far end was a vanity with a comfy looking stool. Kanna motioned for me to sit while she retrieved some things. For a moment I thought she was ready to stab me with her scissors, but alas she simply covered me with a towel and began to spritz my hair with conditioned water.

"It's been five years since you've had a hair cut Sora, you really should learn to do it more often." There was a slight amusement in her tone, she seemed almost happy it was so long and unruly. It meant she could chop off more.

"It's been that long since we've had a serious talk." I said back.

Whenever Kanna and I wanted to have a heart to heart chat, she'd cut my hair. At some point in life we had so many chats that my hair barely reached my jaw line. Although I believed this to almost sooth Kanna, for she loved to cut and style hair a lot.

Almost as much as she loved dueling.

She flipped a layed in front of my face, and began brushing it out before trimming and cutting it. "I see, well it's about time we had one, for the sake of your hair!" I rolled my eyes, thankful she couldn't see.

"I want you to tell everyone the truth."

She spoke so suddenly that it almost made me jump. "In fact I want you to tell them the moment this duel is over." She said, flipping back my hair so she could see my facial expression. I frowned at her, probably gaining premature wrinkles. "You know I can't." I said blandly. Kanna frowned, clearly frustrated, yet her emotions never did seem to ruin her just as a hair stylist. She did that as a part time job, until she saved enough to do something else with her life.

"Why not?" She growled.

"Because it isn't exactly normal to walk up to your friends and just say 'oh yeah, so I'm kinda in league with an evil spirit because he threatened to rape and kill my sister, no big deal though.' or is that a Kanna type of thing?" I spat. She looked at me through the mirror, her eyes showing pain. "So you did that for me?" I rolled my eyes again.

"No I just like to join up with the bad guy all the time."

She shook her head, continuing her work.

"If you don't tell them, then I will!" My eyes widened with slight fear. If she told, then Bakura would definitely kill her! Or worse, use my body and force me to kill her! Stupid! Stupidstupidstuuuupid!

"Stop trying to be the hero!" I cried, glaring at the ground.

"As soon as you tell them." My glare settled on Kanna, my ferocity igniting quickly.

"How about winner take all?" I questioned, making Kanna look surprised. "Excuse me?" She questioned, though her work was still rhythmical. "Think about it, we're bond to face each other, so why not make it a winner take all battle? Winner takes the loser's rarest card, moves on to the semi-finals, and if you win I'll tell them everything." Kanna seemed to think about this for a moment.

"But if I win," I said, giving her a cold blank stare. "You have to keep your mouth shut." She seemed surprised I could look at her so coldly. Maybe it was something I picked up from Bakura.

"No matter what."

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"Syndicate"- _The Fray_  


* * *

_

Lol thanks so much for the reviews! New readers are forever welcome too! Hmmm, things are started to get tense...what will Sora do? Will she fail? Or succeed? Bwahaha! Only I know that! XD

Sorry that this chapter was a wee bit shorter, but the next one will definitely be longer! It's going to mostly be a duel, and you'll find out if Sora flakes out or wins!I threw in a bunch of Oc's, and they won't seem important now...but who knows...I love bringing things back to life later on...^^ hint hint *nudge nudge*...

By the way, if anyone finds any flaws or issues with my writing, please tell me. Iseriously hate it when no one wants to say anything and I end up looking bad...oh and I'm offically going to start butchering the original plot. I won't ditch it...buuuuut it's going to be different. I think I won't do the memory arc simply because I found that arc boooorrrring...!

_Anyway._

This is one of the most important parts to the story, and you'll find out why next time!

**_PREVIEW!_**

_"I told you! This Duel was over before it began!" My eyes widened as the creature attacked me. Great, I lost before I even made a move.  
_

**WHAT IN THE FLEAKIN' HELL IS GOING ON?**_  
_

FIND OUT NEXT TIME...

ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!

_"Bai Bai"_

Kiwi-chan~


	16. Dearest Sisters

ENJOY!

* * *

**_~CENOTAPH_**~

* * *

_"My Tomb Is Empty"_

_Bakura x OC x Atem_

_Yu-gi-oh __© Kazuki Takahashi_

_Cenotaph __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

_

* * *

_

_~Opening Theme~_

"_D-TecnoLife- Uverworld_"_  
_

_

* * *

_

___**CHAPTER 16  
**_

___"Dearest Sisters"  
_

___

* * *

_

The air was tense.

All duelists had reported back to the main room, the drawing was now commencing. Just as the numbers were picked, Kanna and I had reported in, showed our faces, and immediately headed for the arena.

I fiddled with the clip that held up my hair, seeing my reflection with make-up on. Of course we had been talking over the negotiations for quite a while, in fact Kanna had time to do mine and her own make up. It was strange to have something on my face, but at the same time I felt... pretty.

I looked across the elevator to Kanna, who sat coolly with her arms crossed as she leaned against the rail. Her eyes were closed as she thought up a strategy. Then it hit me.

Kanna only agreed because she knew she could win easily, especially if she pulled a move like the one she did before. If I could somehow make it past that first strike, my odds of winning would go from 0 to 3%. There was one thing I had to use against Kanna.

Her deck was tough, yes, but it was still the same after all these years. I knew every single card by name and ability. I knew all three stages she used too. However, just knowing it wouldn't be enough, I would have to be able to counter it too.

"Sora."

My thoughts perked as I looked at Kanna. Her poker face so good I could swear she didn't know me, perhaps hated me. "I added _that card _to my deck."

Great, my chances of winning just drop from 0 to -100%.

Shit.

There seemed to be talk in the viewing area below, and normally I'd want to listen in, however I had to be completely focused if I wanted to get past my first turn.

"Duelist! Prepare!" I readied my disk as the referee ordered. Kanna followed suite.

"Kanna has the first draw! Begin!"

The air turned silent, and for a moment Kanna didn't draw. Instead, she stared at me sharply. My stance instinctively lowered, a glare of my own beaming back at her. She gave a quick snort of irritation, before drawing and actually looking at her hand. Oddly, she didn't lay a magic card, but rather double checked her hand before closing her eyes. I blinked, for a moment thinking she couldn't make a useful move.

"This duel's over."

I gasped, my eyes widening in fear for a moment. Kanna already had what she needed, no more games.

"I summon King's Knight in attack mode! Then I use Polymerization and fuse together him, my Queen's Knight, and Jack's Knight to create Arcana Knight Joker! Then I use my Assault Armor magic card to increase my Joker's attack power from 3800, to 4100!"

Oh lord...Why did I think I could do this?

"Next I use my Quick Attack magic card to allow my monster to attack!"

I'm done, really, I shouldn't have been in this to begin with.

"Now my monster! Attack and win me the duel!"

Wait...win?

If Kanna wins...when Kanna wins...Bakura would kill her! Physically, mentally, either way! He wouldn't let her go, especially now that he was out of the tournament. He more or less would probably torture me until I couldn't tell he was and then slowly kill me off and bury me in his backyard...

Fabulous.

But that meant Kanna _couldn't _win. She didn't understand that!

My eyes darted from the on coming attack to my hand. There had to be something! Anything!

Then I saw it.

* * *

Yami and the others watched the duel commencing. It still shocked him how fast Kanna could reveal such a powerful monster. Her and her deck seemed to be in total sync, capable of making a move without even thinking about what she'd draw.

"Well, Sora didn't run away, which is probably what some might have done once they saw Kanna's strategy, right Joey?" Tea said, giving a look to Joey. The blond became offended almost instantly. "Ya trying ta say something Tea?" She sighed, giving up on trying to hint to when he had told her she'd be the scariest to face.

Yami couldn't deny, Kanna was strong, and Sora had put up a brave fight.

"Not so fast!"

Everyone looked up to Sora, surprised to see a proud smirk on her features. She held up a card, a monster nonetheless.

"I activate Battle Fader's special effect!" Kanna's eyes narrowed slightly, had she been stopped? "What does it do?"

"It allows me to special summon it in defensive mode, and also stops your attack and ends your battle phase!"

Yami smiled, actually amazed at how well Sora was dueling."'Atta girl!" Joey shouted. Tristan and Tea giving a few shouts of agreement.

Everything quieted down quite quickly after that, Kanna glared angrily at Sora, while the smaller girl smirked proudly once again. Yami's head lowered slightly, wondering how she would retaliate. Kanna still had a powerful monster on the field, which probably wasn't going anywhere soon.

* * *

"I draw!" I said proudly, happening to be the best off against my sister through this whole tournament.

Anyway!

The first thing I need to do is split that monster back to normal! Well my De-Fusion is here, but that monster has a lot of tricks, but if I sacrifice one of my trap cards I may be able to bring it down.

"I set three cards face down and end my turn." Everyone probably thought I was crazy for not getting a monster on, but it would be a waste really. Kanna hesitated, but did draw a card. She stared at it for a long time, seeming unsure of what to do.

"Why are you fighting back?" She asked hollowly. Her eyes settled on me, and I gasped as a look of pain crossed them. "Don't you want me to help you?" She shouted, no it was more like a scream. A shiver ran through me as I looked at my once stoic sister, but instead of giving in, I glared back at her.

"Shut up!"

Kanna seemed taken aback by this, and I didn't deny that I was too. _Never _had I even uttered a word like this to her, with such an intent of malicious behavior. I must've been a sadist, or maybe a masochist, because my throat and mouth wouldn't stop running.

"You _always _have to be the hero! You _always _had to be the one in the lime light!" My gaze drifted to the floor, my glare turning into a grimace. I pictured the levels that me a Kanna were on. She'd be up on her little pedestal, smiling to the world, while I slunk on behind her on the ground level.

"I'm always 'Kanna's Little Sister' whenever we meet someone new. I'm always just your shadow!" For a moment I allowed my hatred to morph. This might help me keep dueling, or it could make this worse.

I don't care anymore.

"I'm going to prove to you," When I looked back up at Kanna, she too had a glare on her face. She knew I was right, and probably hated me for pointing it out. "I'm not just a kid!"

With a growl, Kanna continued her move, my little Battle Fader was a goner! "Attack my Knight! Win me the duel!" As the giant creature leaped forward, I couldn't help but smirk.

"You were so caught up in our argument, you forgot didn't you?" I asked, gesturing towards my face down cards. "I activate Widespread Ruin!"

"No you don't! My Knight has the ability to destroy one card that targets him each turn! So be gone!" My trap shattered, but my smirk never faltered.

"Good!" Kanna's eyes widened. "Activate De-spell!" Although my method of using these two cards in the reverse order, this was good enough for me. "I knew about your card's effect, so I figured I could sacrifice one to use another!" The giant Knight disappeared, leaving her three weaker knights to guard her.

"I can still attack with all three!" She shouted. "My Queen! Destroy her monster! My King's Knight! Attack her life points!"

The King attacked me, and I lost a considerable amount of life points, but I wasn't done. "Activate Flashbang! When a monster attacks me directly, I can use this to end your turn!"

Drawing a card, I tried to focus again. Since I used Battle Fader's effect, it was removed from play the moment it left the field, so now...

Damn, I'm stuck.

"I play graceful Charity!" Draw three cards, discard two. "Next I'll summon Lava dragon in face up defense mode!" Looking at my hand, I prayed to the almighty that this worked. "Next I tribute Lava Dragon! When this card is in face up defense position, I can tribute it to summon two level three or lower monsters. One from the graveyard, and one from my hand!"

"So I'll summon Decoy Dragon and Armed Dragon Level 3, both in defense mode!" Taking a huge breath, I relaxed. "Next I set one card face down. And I end my turn."

"I'll draw!" Kanna said, but she seemed to be thinking things rather thoroughly. "I'll take a gamble and think that trap card is Scrap Iron Scarecrow, seeing as it's your trademark favorite." I scowled lightly, she was dead on!

She looked at Decoy Dragon. "If I attack that, then you're probably going to bring some high leveled monster back, but then again you shouldn't have any monsters..."She frowned, knowing that she would be taking a gamble. I shakily smirked, knowing this gamble could cost me everything.

"So what'll it be Sister?" She locked eyes with me. "I'll admit, this is a risk, but it's a risk for you too!" She grimaced, but I went on. "You've got three monsters, and yes, you could defeat me, but what if I was lying? Could this trap really be my Scarecrow? Could I really have no monsters to bring back? Remember, if you choose wrong it could cost you!"

"She's right." I could hear Yami's voice faintly from how quiet we had gotten. "Sora's signature is to bring back her Darkblaze Dragon using Decoy Dragon's effect, but if Kanna wants to win she'll have to attack Decoy Dragon anyway."

"So either way she might lose something?" Tea asked.

"Wow! Dat's tricky!"

"There is a chance Sora doesn't have anything like Darkblaze in her graveyard, but if she does Kanna could lose a lot of life points."

Yami's right, but unfortunately everything came down to what Kanna decided to do. If she chose correctly, I'd be a goner, but if not I may still have a chance. Kanna growled, something so feral that it surprised me. Coming from her only added to my shock, she was usually so calm and collected...

"I set three cards face down! And end my turn."

So she's playing it safe huh? Then that face down card is going to cause damage to me. I hesitated mid draw, knowing the moment I drew my card damage would be inflicted,but eventually did continue with it. Kanna's hand flung up in the air.

"I activate Just Desserts! This card inflicts 500 points damage for each monster on your side of the field!"

Great, now I'm down to 1400, and Kanna still has 4000. Wow this sucks.

Looking at my hand, I decided to even the score a bit more.

"I activate Armed Dragon Lvl 3's effect! During my standby phase I can send it to the graveyard and summon Armed Dragon Lvl 5!" My large dragon appeared, giving a heavy roar.

"I'll then set one card face down, and activate a magic card called Burning Land! This card takes away 500 points damage from each of us during our standby phases!"

Looking at my hand again, I debated for a moment. Now was definitely not the time to make a mistake.

"Next I'll..." Wait, she still had two cards face down. Kanna didn't have any mirror forces, or Widespread ruins, but something felt off. No! I can't be scared! I have to attack!

"Now attack! Destroy her Jack's Knight!" Thankfully the attack went through, Kanna seemed a little irritated that I did it. "And before I end my turn, I activate my Dragon's effect! When it destroys one of your monsters, I can summon Armed Dragon Lvl 7!"

Now I had 2800 attack points backing me up!

So far I had 1400 attack points, and Kanna had 3500, but next turn she'd have just 3000. To me this was a time of celebration, but Kanna was smart, she'd find a way around this.

"I end my turn."

Kanna drew her card, immediately drained of 500 life points. "You do realize in three turns, I won't have to attack you, because you'll be a goner anyways?" She said with a laugh. "And I'll make sure you can't fix that." My eyes widened, and immediately I flung my own arm up. "Reveal face down card! Solemn Wishes!" Kanna growled, irritated that I had succeeded before she summoned _it. _

_"I added that card to my deck."_

Wait, she needed three cards to summon it! But she...oh no...no no no!

"I summon Blade Knight in attack mode! Then I use a magic card called Double Summon!" She smirked at me. "You know this card well, right Sora?"

My heart beat faster, the end was near.

As I said before, my sister had three stages to her battle. The first being to destroy as fast as she could, but since that failed, she moved on to stage two. In this stage she regrouped and focused on summoning her strongest monster, and thanks to my lack of any good cards, she would succeed in a few seconds.

"I summon The Wicked Avatar!"

The giant black ball appeared in front of me, before it morphed to become the shape of my strongest dragon. "As you are well aware Sora, The Wicked Avatar takes the form of the strongest monster on the field, and gains attack and defense points 100 points higher than that monster's. Which means you have to say bye bye to your dragon!"

"Now attack her dragon and destroy her chances!"

I fell to my knees after the attack. Hearing Kanna say something, so coldly, made me realize just how determined she was to prove me wrong. I fell on all fours, tears rolling down my face.

My victory! It wast so close! The only thing I had to do was hold on for one more turn!

"Damn you." I whispered.

"I told you I wouldn't lose to you! This is the end Sora, why don't you just accept it?"

Accept it? Accept you dying? I'm doing this for you!

If I told her that, she wouldn't listen, Kanna's always been hard headed. I could remember when we were little tots, Kanna always like this little blue ball, and no matter what happened, she would not let go of it. Our Nanny, Renee, had insisted that such a dirty object could not enter the house. So Kanna stayed outside, the entire night without a word.

Eventually she was allowed back in, the ball was cleaned, and everything was OK.

A small laugh escaped my lips as I sat back on my folded legs. Kanna looked at me like I was deranged, though someone going from crying to laughter in a matter of seconds could have that effect on people.

"What?" She asked warily.

"You remember that little blue ball? The one you never let go of for almost a month?" I let it sink into her head for a minute, her mind seemed to grasp it after a while.

"Yeah...So?"

I looked at my fists, clenched tightly in my lap. "You never gave up when you were smaller. When you wanted something, you worked for it. I never did have to attention span to do it. My mind wandered too much for that. In a way, I admired you, but in another I envied you. You, who had a lot of friends and could easily talk to strangers. You, who could casually challenge someone with confidence that you would win."

I smiled sadly at Kanna, and for a moment her eyes softened, but I rubbed my bleary eyes clear and shakily began to stand.

"I'm nothing close to perfect, and even further from being you. I complain, I'm lazy, I can't remember to brush my hair and never put my own make-up on, and I can't go a day without drooling over a video game."

I stood up straight, trying to put my best strong face on. Hopefully she wouldn't see through it.

"I've never really wanted anything in life, not so much as you do." I dusted myself off. "But, lately I've been seeing things. These visions keep on chasing me, they're making me question myself, and my decisions." My hands fell to my sides. "And I know, you may not understand, but now there is somethign I want. Something that I can't achieve by just sitting here and doing nothing." My fists balled up, almost ripping the cards in my hand. A hard glare set on Kanna, I continued.

"So I'm not going to quit!" I snapped back at her, drawing another card. "Thanks to Solemn Wishes, I don't lose any life points from Burning Land!"

Ok, so my chances of winning are at...-10000000000000%...buuuut on the bright side...Ok, there wasn't a bright side. Hopefully I could trick Kanna into doing what I wanted, and maybe I'd win.

OK OK stop laughing at me!

I thought about Kanna's deck again. Now that she had her strongest monster out, she'd be going for her final assault. So, being an intelligent little girl, I simply set one card face down in defensive position, and ended my turn.

Kanna drew her card, took her damage from Burning Land, and immediately attacked my Decoy Dragon. Activating it's effect wouldn't help, so I watched it be destroyed.

The moment she ended her turn, I knew something was fishy. She was waiting for something, but what?

Oh yeah, the last phase of her deck.

Kanna didn't like to simply attack and destroy, she liked to go out in style.

"I draw!" Looking at my hand, I set on monster in defensive position, and set one card face down, ending my turn.

Kanna drew her card, earned her 500 points of damage, and surprisingly took to attacking. My Golem Dragon withstood the attack, having 200 defense and only 200 attack, meaning Kanna took 1700 damage points.

300, that's all she had now. _I _was in the lead now.

"So that's it then." I said bluntly.

"I end my turn."

After drawing, Kanna threw her hand up.

"I activate the Trap card! Last Turn!"

This card forced me to battle her Wicked Avatar, and no matter what card I used, I wouldn't win. So as I searched through my deck for a random card, I decided to pull out Divine Dragon Ragnarok. My favorite card for my final battle.

This was it.

"It ends now!" Kanna called. She was right, everything was over, and for the first time in a while, I felt content. I closed my eyes, a smile gracing my lips. "Yes, it does." I spoke quietly, almost not hearing myself.

The life points reached zero.

It _was _over.

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"Syndicate"- _The Fray_  


* * *

_

Wow! I got 6 (or 7) reviews! Thanks guys! You rock! I simply had to put this up! It's quite a bit longer too, so I hope you guys appreciate me! Because I appreciate you! XD

Sorry about the cliff hanger, I had to go to work and decided to mess with you guys for a bit! When I came back I was like 'nah! I'll leave it like this and see what happens!' So please don't kill me! Unless it's with love! XD.

I don't revise my chapters, I usually do that at the end of it, and I also give an extra chapter, telling you guys how the story was supposed to originally turn out(and you'll see juuuust how far off the track I wander XD).

I was going to put a filler out, buuut I might save it for a rainy day instead! Seeing as I'm way to uncreative to use that much creativity yet.

Oh! If you guys haven't heard of The Wicked, you really should check them out! They're going to be a big part in my story (hint hint!) and will be appearing rather often!

I was also thinking about some things, and personally I don't know who Sora ends up with next! There are pros and cons to both, but ugh! I really don't like to be obvious about these things! I personally think I SUCK at romance, so I'll be needing some lessons on these things...hehehehe...annnnd I'm rambling...greeaaaat...^^'

So who would you like Sora to be with?

Don't think Kanna ends up lonely! Expect Canon pairing for her!

Though hers won't show for another twenty or so chapters...

And that reminds me!

I was originally aiming for this to be just twelve chapters, y'know, a quick fluffy story!...look how good that turned out...^^''''''''

So now I figured I'd aim for anywhere between 40-55 chapters, depending on whether I use an arc I'd been thinking about. Just so you guys know what to expect!

Anyway.

**_PREVIEW!_**

_Tears well in her eyes as she watched her sister crumple to the ground. It was over, for both of them.  
_

**WHAT IN THE FLEAKIN' HELL IS GOING ON?**_  
_

FIND OUT NEXT TIME...

ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!

_"Bai Bai"_

Kiwi-chan~


	17. What The Darkness Hides

ENJOY!

* * *

**_~CENOTAPH_**~

* * *

_"My Tomb Is Empty"_

_Bakura x OC x Atem_

_Yu-gi-oh __© Kazuki Takahashi_

_Cenotaph __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

_

* * *

_

_~Opening Theme~_

"_D-TecnoLife- Uverworld_"_  
_

_

* * *

_

___**CHAPTER 17  
**_

___"What the Darkness Hides"  
_

___

* * *

_

_This was it._

_"It ends now!" Kanna called. She was right, everything was over, and for the first time in a while, I felt content. I closed my eyes, a smile gracing my lips. "Yes, it does." I spoke quietly, almost not hearing myself._

_The life points reached zero._

_It was over._

"I win."

No one moved for a moment, as they tried to comprehend what had happened.

Kanna looked at me, her eyes widened with shock.

It was me who had spoke.

"But...but how?" She questioned. For a moment I let it sink in, let her think about what she'd done.

"When Last turn was played, it forced me to send _every_ card on my side of the field to the graveyard. One of them, was Black Pendant." Kanna sunk to her knees, realizing her mistake.

"Had you taken me out, I would've been a goner, but you were so fixated on making me look bad, to try and make me feel there was no way out, that you forgot about all my trap cards"

There was silence.

"Go Sora!" Joey cheered, making a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"Way to go Sora!" Tea cheered, along with Tristan. I scratched the back of my head, grinning stupidly.

"Sora." Yami's voice called, making me gulp as I looked to him. He smirked and gave me a thumbs up. "Good work."

Sure it was a cheesy gesture, and I would've laugh if Joey did it, but when Yami did it, my face turn beat red and I bowed to him humbly. "T-Thank you!" I stuttered out.

Wouldn't you if the King of Games complimented you?

Turning to Kanna, I noticed she was still slumped in shock. I walked over to her, and she cringed as if I was going to hit her. Instead, I extended my hand. She looked up to me, and we both shared a silent conversation. She then smirked and took my extended hand. I nearly fell over as she hoisted herself up. We gave each other a giant bear hug, which lasted a few seconds, before she gave me a nookie.

"My my! That last move was rather intelligent Sora!" Indeed it was, and it was just by luck that I drew it. Black pendant, when sent to the graveyard from the field, inflicts 500 points damage to her. She lost before the fight between our monsters began.

"I did this for you Sis, I hope you realize this." I muttered lowly. She frowned. "So did I."

Before we could continue, Joey began to call for us to come down.

Kanna handed me something, her Avatar, and I gasped. She grinned. "You really earned it Sora! Hope you realize that!" I had buckets of tears rolling down my face as she tried to pry me off of her. "Gah! I'm getting soaked! Uwah! That better not be snot! SORA!"

Some things never change, neh?

* * *

By the end of the night, there was only four duelists left.

Kaiba, Malik, Yugi, and myself (when I realized this I has a conniption).

As of now, I was hovering over a form that lay motionless in bed. I bit my lip, trying hard not to cry, although I wasn't nearly as close to Joey as the others I still felt the pain they did.

Joey thought he could win against Malik, he even told me so before his duel, and now he was here, unconscious in both mind and body. He'd be trapped that way until someone defeated Malik.

Rubbing my eyes, I exited the room and wondered down to my own. Realization of just how dangerous this was getting rushed over me. Kanna and I dodged a bullet already, but could I do it again? What if I faced Malik next? If I did, then there was no way I would get out of this alive. Unless he took pity on me and simply defeated me...

Pfft, like that would happen.

I sat on my bed, and simply stared out in front of me. We'd be awaiting to arrive at our next destination, by tomorrow morning I needed to be ready to duel, meaning I'd have to re-edit my deck and figure out a strategy.

A knock on the door made me jump. "Come in." I hollered, though my voice was surprisingly scratchy. I winced at the tone as the door opened. To my surprise, Yami stood there with a concerned look.

"Are you alright Sora?" He asked as he ventured in, shutting the door behind him. "You seemed a bit upset."

It was to be expected with joey going to the...Shadow Realm...but why him?

"Why him?" I voiced out loud. Yami stopped a few feet in front of me. "Why not me? There's no way I can beat Malik! It should've been me who went first! Then Joey and you could've finished him off. Hell, Kaiba might finish him off before I do!" I dug the heels of my palms into my eyes.

"I can't do it Yami!"

Yami shifted a little bit, seeming to not know what to do. I didn't blame him, after all I was being a crybaby again. Which was funny though, seeing as I seemed to always run and cry to him.

"Sorry," I sniffled, rubbing my eyes clean. "I just seem to be a bit more emotional lately."

"This tournament is really taking it's toll on you." Yami said, sitting down next to me. I nodded, looking him in the eye.

"I won't lie Yami. I'm absolutely terrified. Not of Malik really, but the Shadow Realm, of maybe dying. It's one of the worst things, because you can't prepare for it, because no one truly knows what happens!" I looked to my lap and sighed. "I sorry, this is getting too deep I suppose."

It was quiet, for a moment I got lost in my thoughts. Death was scary, not the process (to me at least) but what happens. Do you disappear? Was there really a heaven and hell? Do you simply wonder the world until the end of time?

The simplest answer was that there isn't one. No one can accurately tell you what's going to happen, or where you'll go. The closest you can get to it is when you die. Personally I wanted to die young and beautiful, so that people wouldn't see a shriveled up woman in their memory, but a young adolescence. At the same time I wanted to die old, have a long time on this Earth as a human before I moved on to the afterlife (if there is one).

A hand on the back of my neck brought me out of those dark thoughts. I looked over to Yami, who was giving me a strange sort of look. It crossed between thoughtful and concerned. At the same time, there was an emotion I couldn't quite place.

"You shouldn't worry about any of that Sora. When you die I know you'll be one of the innocent that go to the Heavens." A small blushed appeared on my cheeks, Yami said it so smoothly that it made me falter and shrink.

"As for the tournament, don't worry again. No matter what happens, you'll be alright."

"But how do you know?" I demanded, a little too harshly I might add. Yami gave me a sort of kind smile.

"I'll protect you Sora."

Hello crimson, haven't seen you in awhile.

At that moment, I faltered big time. Instead of just relaxing with the memory of him saying such a kind and noble thing, I clung to it.

Literally.

I landed in his lap, giving him the biggest and strongest hug I could muster. Yami seemed taken aback by this. "Sora?"I closed my eyes and held his neck tighter. "I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! It's just..." I opened my eyes, relaxing my hold. "You're such a... fantastic friend Yami. I'm glad you're here, because...I'm not..." I held slightly tighter again.

"I don't feel scared when you say that."

I felt him smile against my collar bone, a shiver ran through me. I was surprised to feel a one armed hug come from him, his other arm supporting us.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Sora!" Kanna cried, watching her little sister go against Malik. It burned to watch her struggle, Malik as far better than she imagined, and Sora simply wasn't getting a good draw.

"Say Hello to your friends in the Shadow Realm!" Malik shouted, making his Winged Dragon of Ra attack Sora head on. Sora screamed, as if in real pain, before dropping to the ground and laying motionless.

She cried, watching her little sister fall at the hands of pure evil. Hatred and malice ran through her veins- she was tempted to strangle him with her bare hands.

"Sora!" She screamed, climbing the side of the dueling field. While others opted for the stairs, they were still a good minute behind her. She fell on her hands and knees in front of Sora, and watched her soft features look almost peaceful. She shook her shoulder, and even checked for a pulse.

A pulse was there, but it was as if Sora wasn't.

"Sora..." Kanna whispered.

"Sora."

"Sora!" Panic consumed Kanna, along with hatred as she looked to the proud sinner and duelist beside her. The way his smug grin took up his malicious and disgusting face made her want to vomit.

"I'll kill you!" She shouted, but before she could move everyone was next to her, checking over Sora and holding Kanna away from Malik.

"Give her back!" She cried.

It fell on deaf ears.

* * *

With a yawn, I sat up.

Today would be a good day!

That is what I thought...before I tried to stand up.

My back and head hit glass, and I instantly plopped down on the floor again.

"What the Hell?" I muttered. Slamming a fist against the pyramid-like dome I was in. For a moment I thought, and it didn't click.

Oh yeah, I faced Malik in the duel. Strange, I don't remember what happened next...

Looking around, I saw...nothing. It was dark and the only thing I could see was the glass, and at better speculation I saw it was in an hourglass shape.A figure came into view. I'd recognize that ugly mug anywhere!

"Malik! Let me out!" I cried, trying to sound tough and failing.

He didn't say anything, rather he reached up and pulled at something above my head. I screeched as sand poured by the pound on top of my head. He laughed maniacally before walking away.

"Wait!" I called. "Stop this!"

He disappeared.

Tears formed on my face as I remembered everything that had happened recently.

"You promised." I cried as I thought about Yami.

Then again, this was my choice.

In the semi-final round, we could chose our opponent. Tea had told me earlier that Yami had talked to her about it. He had said it would be easier if he faced Kaiba and got his Egyptian God card, then went after Malik's, but then that meant I'd have to face Malik, so Yami was going to try and face him. When I was told that, I knew I'd have to sacrifice my own chances of staying on Earth and give up. I faced Malik, knowing full well I didn't have a chance (though I didn't tell anyone that out loud).

To say the least...I lost...tenfold in life points...

I bawled for a bit, just to release some stress. It seemed like a good way to pass the time for a bit, especially as the sand continued to fill up around me.

"Keep your promise, Yami!"

"Why should he?"

I gasped at the sound of another voice. Wiping away the blur from my eyes, I noticed a slim figure approaching me.

She was tall, with long navy hair that went down to her knees. Her skin was very tanned, and her eyes were a deep black. I blinked a few times, watching the way she walked, the way her white sundress billowed in some sort of imaginary wind.

She was beautiful.

"Who-Who are you?" I sniffled. When she neared me, she stopped and gave a nostalgic sort of look to me.

"I have a lot of names." She said with a small sigh.

"Well...what's your first one?" She lifted a long slim finger to her delicate lips, as if thinking for a moment. Her movements were slow and smooth, who was this girl?

"Well, that's hard, after all I haven't heard it in a long time now." She gave a small laugh, looking me over some more. For some reason I couldn't make myself like her, something just felt off about her.

I scratched the back of my neck, wiping away the sand as well. Strangely it didn't bother me when it fell down my back. "Sorry, I'm Sorano, if it's any consolation." I offered, to which she smiled.

"I see," She looked me over again. "You aren't very pretty Sorano."

Well wasn't she blunt.

"...Thank you?" I asked, unsure of how to respond. She laughed at me, which made me frown. "Why are you here?" I asked. The un-named girl shrugged. "I don't know, but I've been dying to meet you Sorano."

When she got closer and bent down into a skiers position, I noticed just how long her lashes and how perfect her side bangs were.

Wait- What?

"You've wanted... to meet..._me_?" I asked. She nodded. "Me?" I asked again, this time pointing at myself for a double check. She laughed but nodded again. "Yes you!"

"Whyyyyy?"

"I was hoping you were really pretty, strong, and smart." She scratched the side of her nose, looking off somewhere. "Buuuuut you aren't any of those, so I'm a bit disappointed."

You little-!

"So how's life? Got any guys? Had sex yet? Or are you still a virgin? Ever stole something? Wanted to? Oh! Oh! Have yous stolen someone's heart?" I looked at her with wide eyes, but then she laughed that strangely perfect laugh and fell softly on the behind. "Oh wait, with features and brains and and...well charisma like yours, I doubt you've gotten very far...if anywhere!" She laughed slightly, watching as I glared viciously at her.

She waved it off. "I'm just teasing! To be honest you don't seem bad, just...Short..."

My glare didn't waver.

"So you're clinging to the Pharaoh, hmmm?" A blush graced my features, and I shook my head, the pile of sand atop my head went flying everywhere.

"What's it to you?" I spat.

For the first time, I saw a spiteful glare mask her face. Her features turned ugly rather quickly.

"I _hate_ that bastard!" She stood up, glaring at me for being the only other person there. "He's the one who got me here! Stuck in the Shadow Realm for so long!"

My eyes widened, could Yami really do that? Probably, but then she must've done something wrong, right?

I wouldn't doubt it...

The girl plopped on her behind and crossed her arms in a childish manor.

"If I ever get out of here, I'll kill him." This made me back away to the other end of the pyramid.

"So...nameless girl-."

"Ada."

I blinked in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"My Mother always called me Ada. I think."

"OK Ada...wanna help me get out?" She smirked at me, making me cringe. "Help you? As if!" She hoisted herself to her feet, turned on her heel, and stomped -rather gracefully- away.

"See ya, loser." She spat.

"Talk about Bi-polar." I muttered, only now realizing our little talking spree had made me forget about the sand...which was up to my shoulders now...

"UWAH! YAMI! HELP ME!"

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"Syndicate"- _The Fray_  


* * *

_

Hey guys! Sorry if this got a little dark, and sorry if it's kind of OOC on Yami's part! I cut out half the scene just so he wouldn't seem too OOC. Yes I skipped Malik and Sora's duel, but honestly all that happened is Sora got her ass handed to her, that, and she was attacked by the WDoR...soooo yeah, saved you the boredom and skipped some of the pointless battle scenes.

Is it just me, or is this arc getting old? If you didn't notice I skipped Noah's Arc (XD) and went on to the finals. I think I'll make my own arc after this...I have to watch the next arc and think it over...

Woah, my account is acting screwy, so I might vanish for a bit in hopes of it fixing itself, but I figured I'd get one more chapter out before doing as such.

So I was thinking of making a sequel (or prequel, possibly about Sora's life before the beginning of this story) about after this one is over. My question is...

Would you guys read it?

It'd be a while since I have to watched the GX series to figure things out (I've only watched the first...ten-twenty episodes...I think...) and would take a bit longer to figure out pairings and OC's to add in.

**_PREVIEW!_**

_"It's over?" He smiled to me. "Yes, you're safe now."__  
_

**WHAT IN THE FLEAKIN' HELL IS GOING ON?**_  
_

FIND OUT NEXT TIME...

ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!

_"Bai Bai"_

Kiwi-chan~


	18. How to Develop

ENJOY!

* * *

**_~CENOTAPH_**~

* * *

_"My Tomb Is Empty"_

_Bakura x OC x Atem_

_Yu-gi-oh __© Kazuki Takahashi_

_Cenotaph __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

_

* * *

_

_~Opening Theme~_

"_D-TecnoLife- Uverworld_"_  
_

_

* * *

_

___**CHAPTER 18  
**_

___"How to Develop"  
_

___

* * *

_

"Sora?"

"Five...more...years...pleeaaaas...sssss...zzzzzzz..."

"Sora, you've been sleeping for five _days._ Isn't that enough?"

"Nooooooo..."

"Why are you so lazy?" The voice sighed exasperatedly.

"Why are you so annoying...?" I slurred back to her.

Hold on.

Five days?

Instantly, I bolted upright. "FIVE DAYS?" My eyes, the size of dinner plates, spotted Kanna sitting right next to me. She smirked at me, before patting my head. "Well I expected you to sleep for a while, but it's been a whole two days since we came home. You really should eat someth-."

_Grrrrrrrrooooooowwwwwllllll._

"See what I mean?"

"So wait, what happened?" I asked, not sure what exactly to expect. Kanna smiled and stood up. "Yugi won of course, and he released everyone from the Shadow Realm."

"How do you-."

"Did you think I spent all that time watching you duel without asking what was going on with the creepy shadows covering us? Honestly!"

I laughed, my stomach growled, Kanna laughed, so I laughed again. "I made you some food, but you'll probably want to rest a bit more before walking, so I'll bring it to you." She then stood up and left the room. I laid back down and admired the room I hadn't seen in quite a few days. The dull bright green actually looked nice with white borders. Intricate flower designs, that a friend of Kanna's painted for me, littered both the roof and random bits of the walls in purple, black, and white.

Almost everywhere there was a picture, whether of me, or Kanna, or my new found friends.

It felt nice to be home. As much as I loved the whole being captive in the shadow realm and dueling for my life and nearly getting killed by my sister almost winning, well, there's not much else to beat it but laying in the comfort of your very fluffy bed and relaxing. Yeah, it was a really tough decision on which I enjoyed more.

"I figured just some toast would be good for now, and an omelet." Kanna said as she walked in, carrying a tray with her.

_._

Kanna had a small bead of sweat run behind her head.

"Maybe not."

* * *

The mid-day sun was actually quite nice.

Not overly hot, especially with the soft breeze that graced my face as I jogged along. Before this whole Battle City thing, I had been used to running for hours at a time without relaxing. It was a way to clear my head of un-wanted thoughts, especially with a good old song blaring in my ears. This is why I love earbuds over headphones, THEY ACTUALLY STAY IN YOUR EARS! Seriously, these little squishy doodles actually stay in while I run!

With a grin on my face, I continued to leisurely run along the sidewalk. With my baggy grey capri sweatpants, lime green tanktop, and my hair held in a messy bun, I must've been a sight for the world.

I stopped at a crosswalk, awaiting to pass the road. As I stood there, my eyes wondered over the other people. There were a lot of pretty people, especially pretty girls with long lush hair, curvy figures, and they were _tall. _That's three strikes for me! And I'm ooooouuuuutttta here!

I hung my head, there really was no chance of me being like them. I'm short, I have mangy hair (even though Kanna cut it, I haven't brushed it once), I look like a ten year old, and worst off, I didn't even have anything like a skirt or a dress to show off my legs or curves!

...Or lack there of...

Kanna was a bit different. She had long blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, was tall and curvy. She even had the right outfits to make her look gorgeous!

We were allowed to walk, and I decided to skip the extra hour of running I had planned and headed back home.

Once there, I walked into the bathroom and began to strip. Unfortunately my day of pitying myself had yet to end, and I had actually caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

Let's see, AA chest, lack of hips, white without reason (since I'm in the sun soooooo much...), funny super tanned patch of skin on right hip, jagged scar from when I fell off my bike and on glass on my left hip. My hair had split ends, was a rat's nest, my eyes are so dark you can't see my pupils. Big forehead, tiny eyes, big nose, high cheek bones, thing lips, tiny chin...

I morphed my face around with my hands, making funny faces to try and cheer myself up. So far it wasn't really working.

"What are you doing?"

I leaped ten feet in the air, watching Kanna stare at me with an amused expression. "Naked especially." She mused. I frowned, wrapping a towel around me. Looking to the floor, I sighed. "Nothing really...It's just..." Could I really say it? Up until now, the only thing I cared about was having a blast, nothing else really mattered. In the last month everything was turning Topsy-turfy on me, I actually wanted to have things other people had, for once I envied the world for a reason other than height...

"Just what?" Kanna asked.

I looked up to her, my eyes practically on fire. "Will you help me be beautiful?"

Silence...

Not quite what I expected...Until Kanna laughed. Ah, there's the reaction I knew I'd get. She scratched her head, smiling down at me. "Sora, you are beautiful, you just need to think like that." I rolled my eyes. "But I want to feel pretty! I want to be able to wear make-up, to wear fashionable clothes!" Not that I had anything against my old ones, but for some reason they didn't appeal to me right now.

Kanna sighed, but shrugged anyway. "Alright, take a shower and we'll find out what suites you then." She laughed a little. "I'm sure you realize this will be a difficult challenge for me, neh?"

"Hey!"

She just laughed and exited the bathroom, only now did I realize I hadn't shut it at all.

* * *

"Ok, since you're shorter, we'll want to lengthen your torso...give you curves...ah! Perfect!" Kanna grinned, playing with my hair a bit. I blushed as I looked in the mirror.

"But does it really matter what bra I wear?" I asked, poking at the padded undergarment. Kanna swatted my hand away. "Yes! Though your boobs are small, they're still there! This will give them a rounded shape and make them seem bigger."

"What about this top?" I asked, it was a lavender with black outlining and ribbon under my bust line, a V-neck empire waistline shirt that ended just before my jeans started, showing a little bit of skin. "It gives you bigger boobs, and since you don't have a stomach you can show off a little skin!" She grinned.

"But why are my jeans so low?" I asked, looking at my hip bones. Lucky me my scars were lower than the hemline, which was still really low. The jeans were faded and extremely tight, and of course my feet had some black buckle covered boots that went to just below my knee and a white belt to hold up these crazy jeans of mine. "When they're low like that they make you look a bit sexy, so now you can't complain about it!"

I went to scratch my head, but again Kanna swatted my hand away. "Be careful with your hair!" She warned. It had been pulled back and away from my make-up covered face, the long bangs held behind my head with a simple clip.

"If you want to cover up more, use this." Kanna said, handing me a jacket. I grinned, leaping into it. Yay! Less skin to show! The jacket was leather, white, and went to my mid-thigh area. It was very fitted and light, no doubt the comfiest leather I'd even worn. There was a belt that went around the middle, but I left it all un-done for now.

I grinned nervously at Kanna. "My God, do I look like a wannabe ten year old?" I asked.

Kanna scoffed. "You dare say that about my work?" Her hands found my shoulders as she stood behind me. "Sora, you look beautiful!"

Beautiful?

I looked at the mirror again. A girl I didn't quite recognize stood there. She was pretty, and although petite, she had a proper curve yet modest look to her.

This girl is me?

Wow~!

"Now I think you should show this sexy you off to a certain someone!" Kanna teased into my ear. I blinked, still looking at the mirror. A certain someone? Who? My mind wandered back to about two weeks ago, when Bakura tried to- you get the picture. Could she mean that? Pfft no way!

...Right?

"Who?" I asked absently, not knowing who she was talking about.

"Yugi!"

A mental image came to my head. I'd meet him in the park, he'd be at a bench looking at the scenery. Looking almost lost, his eyes would travel to my approaching figure. They would widen, a smirk coming onto his face. I would sway my hips seductively as I approached him, and just as I come into an arms length of him...

I trip on a pebble and smack noses with him, breaking both of them and a few ribs of his from how hard I land.

Yeah, great plan Kanna.

"Uhhhhh..."

She didn't quite wait for me to finish, rather she was already gone into my pockets and stealing away my tiny cellphone. Fumbling through it, she must've found what she was looking for.

"Ah hey Yugi!" My eyes widened, panic consuming me. "Would you mind meeting Sora? She needs to talk to you!" I ran in a frantic circle before tackling Kanna.

She didn't budge.

"Where?" She said out loud as she held a hand in my face. "How about..."

Damn her damn her damn her!

"Alright! Then it's a date!" She clapped it shut, giving me a smile that wretched at my soul. A black cloud of despair covered me as I crouched in the corner, drawing squiggly lines on the wall and floor.

"You're a cruel sister after all." I muttered lowly. Of course Kanna had the hearing ability of a bat and locked her senses onto it. She then was the big and mature sister that i knew very well and love...

...So she threw me out the front door.

A paper fluttered over my head, looking up at it I found it to be directions to a small cafe nearby.

"Eeeeviiiiiil!" I growled, before gathering myself and heading to said cafe. In the window of the cute place was none other than the King of Games himself. He looked up at me, smiled, then walked to the door. Was he going to escort me to the table? Kind of weird...

When I opened the front door, I was greeted with frost. What was worse, was the ice beneath my already trudging feet. Oh, but not only did I fall, Yami had to be a courageous person and try to help me, but of course he slips on the ice too, and of course we both fall over.

The rest is history.

"Here." Yami said, holding an ice cube to my lips. I took it and muttered a very embarrassed thank you. My lip had swollen from smashing against his puzzle, my forehead wasn't doing any better either. "I was going to warn you about the ice, forgive me."

"Why is it so cold in here?"

"The air conditioning is broken, is it too cold?"

"No...kinda...yes..."

Yami laughed, before standing up and offering me his hand. "Come, we can eat our meal outside then." I smiled, before taking his hand. As Yami asked for our orders to be to go, I stashed a few more ice cubes in a napkin and held it to my face again.

Being careful of ice patches, we ventured out into the more than welcomed heat and towards the park benches not far off. One bench over looked a pond, I grinned and raced towards it, tugging Yami as I sat down on it. We had a bit of mindless chatter, something that felt almost odd.

Odd because it was always so easy to talk to him. Strange would be a bit of a better word though, it was like he held the keys that kept me shut. Cheesy as it was it could very well be true.

"So what was the reason you needed to speak to me Sora?" Yami asked as he bit into his rice ball. I blushed lightly, looking at my dumplings. Could I tell him the entire story?

No, no way.

"Well..." I trailed off and looked the other direction.

"Is that a new outfit? I've never seen you wear anything like that." He said it so casually that my heart skipped a beat. I looked back at him, a fountain of tears rolling down my face. "I look like a wannabe ten year old whore, don't I? I knew I shouldn't let Kanna dress me up! Wahhhh I want my hoodie back~!" I sobbed, shoving my snotty face into my jacket sleeve...only to register the pain of doing so and then crying out in pain from that.

Yami laughed at me.

I looked at him.

"Sora, you look beautiful. I've just never seen you wear something so modern." I took another bite of his rice ball.

I watched him carefully, was that suppose to be a compliment, or an insult? I took it as I looked fine, and continued to eat.

"Anyway, Kanna said I should take some time to talk with you. She said I needed to stop being a blob and go out some more." It wasn't a total lie.

"Ah that's right, your sister said you had been sleeping for a rather long time, how are you feeling?" I shrugged, looking to the pond. "Well rested I suppose. What exactly happened? Kanna gave me a briefing, but not much to go on."

Yami looked to the pond as well, he seemed to be thinking quite a bit.

"I casted Marik into the shadow realm, Malik's good side is safe now though. Everyone was freed and saved from there as well." He said softly. I laughed before grinning and pointing to myself. "Well I know everyone was saved! I'm apart of that!" I said as I closed my eyes. It was quiet for a minute, but a soft touch to my cheek made my eyes dart open.

Yami's hand extended and held my reddening cheek. I couldn't quite place the look in his eyes. There was something I'd seen casted upon Kanna multiple times, but I didn't recall seeing it done to me before. What was it, this look of his?

"You've got some food on your face." He said quietly, scrapping it away and lowering his hand. He closed his eyes, facing the ground. I fumed at that, in fact I almost felt like tackling him and strangling him there! Way to ruin a moment! I mean it was only a moment for me...but still! Dammit! He must think I'm a petulant child!

"That was the most brave and courageous thing I've seen in a long time Sora."

What?

He looked back up at me, his eyes telling me something, but what? Then it hit me. I had sacrificed myself to the shadows so that he could face Marik. Was it that courageous really?

"It wasn't that brave." I muttered.

"Why not?" He questioned. The dirt looked so interesting, especially as I traced patterns in it. Look! A butterfly!

"Because I knew you'd keep your promise." He seemed a little surprised by this. "I trust you a lot Yami, so much that I'd put my life on the line if it means I can help you." I looked away, looking at him right now was too hard.

"I don't normally get close to people, because a lot of them aren't trustworthy. But you're different! I've known you for, what, three months? If that. Already I feel as though I've known you forever! I may not know a whole lot about you, but I want to! I want to know you, get close to you, be a great friend!" I turned to face him.

"I want to..."

There it was, that look in his eyes, but this time, I could recall that look.

Admiration.

"Yami..." He was so close to me, and getting closer. I panicked, what do I do? Do I lean in, or out? Do I sit there? Gah! What's he do-.

Yami's lips connected with my forehead, ever so softly. Even with a bruise, I barely felt it. As he pulled away, a smile on his face, I felt my own face cool down too.

"You're special Sora."

I blinked as he looked at the pond. "You're right, we haven't known each other for very long, but I agree with you. There's something that draws me to you, and though I don't understand what it is exactly..." Our eyes connected.

"I want to know you too."

When was the last time someone wanted to know me?

Never.

When was the last time a handsome guy gave me a kiss (on the forehead)?

Never.

So why did Yami want to know me? Why did I really want to know him? Did we need a reason? How about we wanted to become great friends. Witht he way Yami was looking at me, I could see he wanted to be just that.

Really close friends.

However, the longer I looked at him, the more blurred the lines became. I realized his and my own goals were very different. Even as we stood up and began to walk around the park, I couldn't help but know our desires still weren't in sync. Because to Yami I was still a child, I wasn't a woman in his eyes, but to me Yami was very much a grown man, not a boy on steroids. The real issue was, well...

I didn't want to be just friends.

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"Syndicate"- _The Fray_  


* * *

_

Hey!

Sorry if this took a long time, it's been a stressful time because...

1) Basketball tournaments left and right! I'm also a starter player and play the majority of the time, so my ankles and knees are about to blow! Thank GOD we have a two week break now! Wooooohoooo!

2) I've been sick and still having to play bball (T.T what can I say? I'm obsessed with sports!)

3) Our team has had a LOT of mental and physical problems. A teammates parent passed away, others are having mental break downs, my partner in crime for bball broke her leg...yeah, it's terrible...

4) This is the first time I've touched the computer (which is usually how I stay calm and chilled).

5) Exams are in a week or so and my math teacher is so shitty that she won't help anyone with our math! (Actually she'll help the people that DON'T listen, but she won't help the people whoa re actually trying to learn. What a bitch she is! I can't stand her!)

Anyway! What did you guys think of the chapter? right after I posted the last one I had a Yugioh GX marathon and got up to about the 24th episode! I can see major chances of creating an epic sequel with that (don't know if I'll use old characters, or simply incorporate them into the story with new ones being the main stars!) buuuut I hate original plots alot because everyone knows what happens, so I do use that there are chances it won't follow the plot at all.

I used battle city in this one so that I could figure this story out and then jump into an original plot line.

Some character development happening in this! Wooohooo! Hope it wasn't too sappy! I'm in a sappy gushy wushy mood right now, and if I read this tomorrow and am like 'wtf?' I may repost this as less gushy, buuuuut until then I'm having a huge writathon! Onto writing the next chappy!

**_PREVIEW!_**

_"If you want me so badly, come and get me!"__  
_

**WHAT IN THE FLEAKIN' HELL IS GOING ON?**_  
_

FIND OUT NEXT TIME...

ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!

_"Bai Bai"_

Kiwi-chan~


	19. What To Feel

ENJOY!

* * *

**_~CENOTAPH_**~

* * *

_"My Tomb Is Empty"_

_Bakura x OC x Atem_

_Yu-gi-oh __© Kazuki Takahashi_

_Cenotaph __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

_

* * *

_

_~Opening Theme~_

"_D-TecnoLife- Uverworld_"_  
_

_

* * *

_

___**CHAPTER 19  
**_

___"What to Feel"  
_

___

* * *

_

"Your deck's interesting."

"T-Thanks, I try." It was suppose to be sarcastic, but it turned into a stutter as I looked over all the cards. As of now Yami was helping me strengthen my deck. I trusted Kanna to help me, but the King of Games? Touching my cards?

I'm not worthy!

OK maybe I am...sorta...?

"If you take out this, these cards would go nicely with each other." Yami pointed out. I blinked a few times, before grinning. "Cool! Thanks so much for helping Yami!" He smiled. "No problem."

"Hungry?"

Both of our stomachs growled, making me laugh. "I'll take that as a yes." Hopping off my bed, I wandered down the hall and to the kitchen. While I hummed a tune I set to work on making some instant ramen. Yami soon appeared in the doorway, he stood there while watching me.

"Sorry, Kanna went out to buy groceries right now, so we don't have anything else!" I said, scratching the back of my head. Yami sat down at the table. "It's alright, after all I am a guest."

My stomach groaned, but not from hunger. I held it softly, before wandering to the bathroom. "Watch the noodles, OK?" Yami nodded and I vanished into the bathroom, locking the door.

Oooooooh~! Bad stomach! Bad!

A little sweat beaded down my face, so I turned on the tap and splashed my face. Luckily Kanna had used waterproof make-up, she knew me too well. After wiping my face clean, I grinned in the mirror.

"GAH!"

I clung to the wall behind me, staring at the mirror in surprise.

"Sora, are you alright?" Yami's voice called to be sure I wasn't drowning, but of course I wasn't! Look at the mirror!

"Y-Yeah, just slipped is all. Heh..." I glared at the mirror. "What do you want?" I whispered. Bakura smirked back at me.

"You're getting a little too at home with the Pharaoh."

"He's a frie-."

"Make him leave."

"What?-" I lowered my voice again. "Why? How?" Look at me! Talking to a mirror, arguing about sending a living God _out _of my house! I can't believe I'm even contemplating doing that in the first place!

"Sora?"

"Do it." Bakura spat one last time, before his image vanished from the mirror.

"Yeah Yami?" I asked, opening the door. He stood there, a cordless phone in hand. "Grandpa just called, he needs me to go back and help at the game shop."

Hallelujah!

"Oh, alright! I'll eat enough ramen for the both of us!" I said with a grin, before launching at him and giving him a biiiiig bear hug.

At the front door, I waved to him until he left around the corner. Walking back up the stairs, I was greeting to none other than Bakura sitting at my kitchen table. I jumped back, striking a pose, from shock.

"Gah! When-where-how-?"

"You left your window unlocked." He said it so simply, but my window was fifteen feet above ground level, there wasn't anything very close to it either.

Whoa, talk about Spidey-senses...

Bakura scrutinized me, but I ignored him and checked on the ramen. Shutting the kettle off, I was about to pick it up when Bakura spoke.

"Did he touch you?"

I looked over to him, he glared at me. "Excuse me?"

"Do I have to repeat myself? Did the Pharaoh touch you?"

"Well, yeah, we hugged and..." My face turned red as I thought about the kiss on my forehead. If Yami thought I was a kid, why'd he do that? To say 'thanks for going to the Shadow Realm for me'?

A tug on my arm alerted me.

Bakura had a hand full of my jacket as it now slid off my shoulder. "Take it off." He demanded, pulling the fabric down more. I shrieked and gripped it around me as much as I could.

"No!" I cried, but he simply shoved me against the counter. His lips found mine as he kissed me roughly, anger bled off of him as he forced my jacket from my feeble little arms. I tried to look away, but he grabbed my hair and forced me to stay still.

Stop now!

I wouldn't cry! Not again! Not in front of him!

He threw me to the ground beside him, before he sat on my thighs. I growled and tried to punch him as he undid my jeans. "Let go!" I demanded, but he ignored me and yanked the heavy fabric off me completely. He smirked at my underwear.

"Expecting to get in the Pharaoh's pants? Hmmm, Sora?" He said it so smugly that I turned red. Kanna said that I'd feel more confident if I wore a thong, which wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be to wear. It had white lace bands, and a red part that went between my legs. To be honest I wasn't even thinking about doing _that. _I hadn't even got past hugging Yami without blushing! Doing that...it's gross!

Bakura yanked my shirt up and over my head, un-clipped my hair, and looked me over before I could yell some more.

Unfortunately my bra was matching.

He laughed at me, making me squirm underneath him. Was I that ugly? It was those scars, wasn't it? Am I fat? If I am then I deserve it with how much I eat. How many people ate 1/10th what I eat and weigh more than me? A LOT!

Sadly.

"Stop laughing at me!" I said with a crimson face. He smirked and came really close. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Give me my clothes back and leave me alone?" I asked sweetly. Fake sweet, but sweet nonetheless!

"You need a bath Sora, you're hideous." He spat before lifting me by my hair and dragging me all the way to the bathroom, ignoring my 'Owie's all the way. Once there he threw me in. "Clea yourself up." He demanded, before slamming the door.

I growled, having hit my head on the tiled floor. "Bastard!" I cried out. Standing up, I slammed my fists on the counter top. Unfortunately I had to get my stool to look in the mirror and see my full body.

Damn menace!

Looking myself over, I realized how stupid I looked, standing there in a padded bra and thong. I felt like a whore, I looked like a whore! A tear fell down my face, making me growl and throw water on my face.

"I know I'm ugly! I know I'm not pretty! You don't have to tell me!" I shouted, hoping her heard me. "I know I look like a whore! I know I'm just a ten year old wannabe! Stop pointing it out!" I screamed, slamming my fists for extra effect.

Sniffing myself for good measure, I did end up taking a bath to help myself calm down. Where the Hell was Kanna when you needed her? Probably out chatting with her friends no doubt while I'm in hear being laughed at and treated like a five year old.

Yeah, she really must love me to bits to do this!

After about ten minutes, the tub filled up with nice steamy hot water. I tip toed in, before taking the plunge. A soft sigh escaped my lips, the serenity of a warm bath always calmed my nerves.

Then the door opened.

Panic consumed me as I heard it shut and lock. Sweat rolled down my forehead as I heard clothing shuffle.

"Bakura?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?" I questioned nervously.

"Undressing."

"Whhhhyyyy?" I shivered out. The curtains drew back, and for a moment I stared up at the naked man. "Why do you think?"

I looked at Bakura.

Bakura looked at me.

Then he looked at my body.

My arms crossed over my chest as I shrank away next to the tap. "Uh-uh it's O-OK! I-I'm fine on my own th-thanks!" I shivered even more when I heard him step into the water.

"Honestly Sora, are you still a child?" He spat, and I shook when I felt his hands grab my wrists. Through the shivers that un-nerved me, I had forgotten to hold my hands tightly against myself. Bakura easily pulled them back and spread them out. His lips smirked against my collar bone, but my eyes remained tightly shut.

"Could it be? You're still a virgin?"

That's it! I'm out!

With a small cry, I stood up and attempted to jump out, but Bakura spun me around and...embraced me?

His arms wrapped around me, and we stood in the bath...

...Nude...

Hugging...

_Wet_...

"How does this feel then?" He asked, holding my head against his chest. Come to think of it, I didn't...no no, it couldn't be...

I actually liked this.

My arms betrayed me, embracing him back. I could feel _all _of him, pressed up against me, but it didn't bother me for some Hell bent reason.

"It's...not bad..." I whispered, for some reason the panic inside me ceased.

Bakura let go of me, and he laid back down in the tub. I blinked, unsure of what to do. He raised a hand to me, and awaited my reaction.

He was inviting me?

Hesitantly, I took it, and he yanked me to fall on top of him. "How kind of you." I spat, to which he smirked. In the awkwardness of the moment, I began to play with the wet tresses of his hair. It was odd to feel so...un-afraid...when I was lying on top of a naked man I barely knew. I looked up at Bakura, his eyes were closed as he relaxed in the warmth of the bath.

"Bakura."

His eyes opened and I wondered. Could my emotions have to do with what he asked me before. I furrowed my brow, looking at him strongly.

"I won't run, so please," He watched me as my tiny hands balled into fists on his chest. "Tell me why. Tell me why it's so easy to accept you when I barely know you! Tell me everything!" I whispered it, but it still came out harshly.

His half lidded eyes closed, but he still leaned up and kissed me softly.

"I will, when you're ready."

"When I'm older?"

"When you're stronger."

I frowned. "So I'm just a weak little child, huh?" I said, turning away from him. He chuckled. "When you act like that." His hands found my bare breasts, and for a moment I panicked. "Do you think I would ever touch a child like this?"

"Who am I to judge?" I said airily. He laughed, one of his hands going for between my legs. I gasped lightly, attempting to stop him. Unfortunately he hit a sensitive spot and my legs twitched.

"Ah!"

"So Sora, would I ever touch a child like this?" He questioned smoothly. I was about to make a sarcastic reply when he rubbed it again. A heavy moan was slipping past my lips before I knew it.

"N-No..."

His lips smirked into my collar bone, dammit was he a sadist! "Do you like it when I touch _you_?" At first I didn't reply, so he stuck a finger inside of me.

"A-Ah! B-Bakuuuuurrrraaaaahhhh~! Stoooppppppp iiiitttt~!"

"Answer me."

"Y-Yessss...Ohhhh~!"

"What if I touched someone else like this? Would you care?"

"I-I don't knnnnnooooooooowwwww~! Ah!"

"Do you want me, Sora?" I could feel something against my back, but couldn't tell what it was. Before I could answer, and he could do anything else, he lifted me to stand and threw me out the door. I landed with a thud outside, a towel fluttering to land on my bare ass.

"What the hell?" I whined, before rubbing my throbbing head and sitting up. "Jackass." I muttered before standing up and wrapping the towel around myself.

"Talk about mood swings."

Without any interest in anything, in fact I was slightly shaken by the fact that I was just...oh God I don't want to say it! Uwahhh! I'm a whhhhhooooorrrrreeee!

Well shit, I'm screwed.

Once in my room, I threw on a tank top, regular underwear, and some short shorts before climbing into bed.

Bakura could take care of the rest, right?

Riiight.

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"Syndicate"- _The Fray_  


* * *

_

Hey!

So this one is a lot shorter...don't ask me why, it may have been because of my lack of...experience with this. Do not ask me why I just did two chapters of fluff/rape in a row, I won't be able to answer it truthfully...except for the fact that I saw a super sexy Bakura pic and just began writing like crazy! There wasssss supose to be a Bakura's thoughts scene...but it was erased so I might make it as an extra filler chappy instead...if and when I re-write it...Hehehe...so how about that rape scene?...hehe...oh boy...

I can't remember what I told you guys in the last update, but in this one I want to let you guys know I'm going into original plot lines! Yay! So there may be a few wholes or issues, buuuut I think It'll be good. There's 2 main arcs left, then 1 mini arc at the end...and then we move onto the sequel! Yay! I don't know how long it'll be before the sequel's up, buuut I'm hoping to end this story by...june? I'll give myself a lot of time due to my busy schedule.

ESPECIALLY because my varsity bball coach said I could be a starter if I fixed my ankle and got back into shape! So I'll be training alllllll summer for that!

A couple chapters ago I asked you who you wanted Sora toe and up with.

I DECIDED WHO SHE'D BE WITH!

It's...

...

...

Going to be showed in the last chapter!

Yay!

But only 6 people told me who they liked! I NEED MORE! I WANT TO SEE WHAT THE MAJORITY THINKS! I can tell you it won't really sway my opinion, but if everyone votes Bakura, I may choose him, or Vice Verse.

Then again I may choose Yami if that happens just to piss everyone off...hehe...

SO TELL ME!

AGAIN!

Cuz when only six people tell you it's kind of hurtful...(though I love you guys who did write something!)

**_PREVIEW!_**

Yeah, can't think of one right now...Nap time...zzzzzzz_  
_

**WHAT IN THE FLEAKIN' HELL IS GOING ON?**_  
_

FIND OUT NEXT TIME...

ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!

_"Bai Bai"_

Kiwi-chan~


	20. Twisted Mind

ENJOY!

* * *

**_~CENOTAPH_**~

* * *

_"My Tomb Is Empty"_

_Bakura x OC x Atem_

_Yu-gi-oh __© Kazuki Takahashi_

_Cenotaph __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

_~Opening Theme~_

"_D-TecnoLife- Uverworld_"_  
_

* * *

___**CHAPTER 20  
**_

___"Twisted Mind"  
_

* * *

"Joey! You can't eat all the cake!" Tea cried, watching Joey stuff both cake and chips down in one gulp.

"Why not?" He, amazingly, said through his shoveling.

I laughed as I watched them argue.

"C'mon guys! Let's just have fun!" I teased, taking a seat on the couch.

It's been three weeks since my little...incident with Bakura. To my surprise he'd gone missing for quite a while. I had seen Ryou at school, but he was so cheery it was as if Battle City never happened.

It's been a month since Yugi and Yami won the Battle City Tournament. To my surprise (again), we hadn't even thought of a celebration party. At the last minute Tea called me saying she was going to throw one for them, asking me to pitch in. After a couple of calls and drooling later I managed to get multiple junk foods together and Kanna's best friend Suki showed me how to make a mixed CD.

Tea gathered the usual friends, which included a guy named Duke Devlin (And yes, he does look like a living God), Joey, Tristan, Yugi (of course, and Yami too), Ryou, Kanna, and myself.

As per usual, everyone was having a blast.

Yami chuckled next to me. Tea gave up on trying to fight Joey and save the cake, and instead took a seat on the other side of Yami. Eventually everyone decided to take a seat around a table with an empty soda bottle sitting on it.

"So, um, what are we doing?" I asked, not completely sure where this was going. Kanna smirked at me, then rolled her eyes. "Poor, poor Sora, never played spin the bottle?" She teased.

My cheeks tinted with pink. It wasn't that I was against the game, it was just...

"Oh wait..."

Oh shit, no Kanna! Don't say it!

"You've never been kissed, have you?"

My face went pale, then turned a deep shade of red. I mean I had already had my first kiss...or first thousand-depends on how you look at it- but how could I explain to Kanna without her freaking out? 'Well actually I've already been kissed and molested by an evil spirit living inside a millennium ring that is Yami's enemy and is controlling Ryou's body. Funny though, I actually liked it.'

Yeah, that'd end well.

Oh and then there's that dream molestation that I had (and kind of liked as well...).

Oh yes, I'm DEFINITELY not some whore... To be honest I still feel disgusted that I was being so...easy? Yeah, that's the word.

"Anyway, I'll start it off." Kanna said, obviously getting her fill of teasing in for the hour. She spun it rather hard, which took a few minutes to slow down. It landed on that hot Duke guy, to which they both casually moved in and kissed. I nearly paled at how simple they both took it. I thought kissing was supposed to be something special!

_You're one to talk._

Momo! When'd you get here?

_I've always been here, dumbass._

Now now, no need to be mean!

"Hey Sora! Pay attention!" Tristan smacked the back of my head, bringing me away from Soraland and into the circle of my friends on Earth.

"Owie!" I whimpered, before glaring at Tristan. He pointed to the bottle, and I laughed a little when I saw it point at me. Duke leaned across the middle of the circle -or rather the table- and waited for me to come towards him. My heart beat a little faster -this guy was pretty much gorgeous- but overall I didn't do anything else. Rather, I leaned forward and softly placed my lips on his. It was short, sweet, very basic. What you'd expect from two people who barely knew each other.

This is why I hate Spin the Bottle!

My turn-it landed on Ryou. I grinned lightly as I leaned towards the chair he sat in. His face turned pink as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "There you go mate." I replied in a rough British accent. It had been a while since I spoke a speck of English, but it felt nice to know at least someone could talk to me in my native tongue.

The game went on for a while, seemingly boring - until Tea appeared extremely happy to get to kiss Yami - and was pretty plain. Not the 'this is boring' plain, but the 'this is what Teenagers do' plain.

"Ok! New game! Anyone got any ideas?" Kanna said in a slightly excited tone.

"How about 'I've never ever'?" I asked, actually liking a game like this.

"How do you play?" Duke asked, Kanna grinned. "Simple, someone says 'I'd never ever' and then something they've never done. Anyone who has done that takes a drink." She said before getting up and looking in her bag. "Ah!" She pulled out a hug bottle of vodka. My eyes turned into saucers-I pray I haven't done a lot of these things.

Kanna proceeded to pull out some shot glasses- giving each of us one. I played with mine, slightly nervous- Kanna had tricked me into having a slurp before- let's just say I don't take alcohol too well.

"I'll start!" Kanna said, putting on a thinking face. "I've never ever smoked a cigarette." Duke took a shot, before saying the next one. "I've never ever kissed someone of the same sex." Kanna took a shot. I laughed, recalling her 'I swear it was an experiment!' days.

"I've never ever worn an animal costume."

Joey took a shot. I couldn't help but snicker.

"I ain't never kissed someone I didn't like."

"Didn't you just kiss Kanna a few minutes ago?"

"SHAD UP TRISTAN!"

Regardless, Kanna, myself, and Duke took a shot- the liquid burned as it tore down my throat. I was my turn since I'm the only on who hadn't gone yet.

"I've never ever drank before this _willingly_." Again, Duke and Kanna both took a shot.

"I've never ever had a crush on someone in this room." Kanna slurred lightly.

Joey, myself, and Tea all took shots. Waaaiiit did Yami take one too? I can't tell anymore. Wooo this feels gooood...

"I've never ever had a mickey." Tea said...or was it Kanna? Can't tell...

Although the game kept going, I found myself leaning against Yami's shoulder more and more for support.

"Aw damn! No more Vodka!" Kanna whined, turning the bottle upside down for the last few drops. She giggled before leaping into the air, landing in Duke's lap with a happy sigh. Duke seemed almost unfazed and smirked at my drunken sibling.

Joey was talking to Tristan- but it sounded like he was confessing to a priest.

"It just ain't fair Father Tristan!" He splurged to the somewhat sober Tristan.

Tea hugged closely to Yami- she herself drunk- while Yami appeared sober. Ryou sat in his chair, looking at everybody else as he quickly sobered up.

"Hey...Hey Sora! Why...don'tcha go get meh some iced tea? I think they sell it at the grocery store down the street. Yeah...yeah some fresh air would do ya good." Kanna murmured sleepily.

"O..kay..." I yawned before standing up and grabbing my purse and heading for the exit.

"Now...I turned left and...wait...wasn't it right?"

If you haven't noticed, I can't find my way around when I'm sober, forget half drunk.

With a shrug, I came up with a plan to simply ask the first person I saw- and continued walking for a while. So this plan didn't go so well as the entire area seemed to be void of any life. It was only after a while of walking that my eyes began to droop, and finally close as I practically sleep walked around.

Until I walked right into something.

Without any balance at all, I landed hard on my butt. I whined slightly, looking up wearily at the shadow looming over me. Someone crouched in front of me, and I could see a toothy grin from the darkness.

"Y'know you're pretty cute up close, yeah." _He _mused. Obviously a he from the voice. "So cute I could almost..." His hand slithered to my thigh, and I instantly sobered a bit more before lashing out at him. He caught my arm with ease, tilting his head a bit so that I could see him in the light a bit better. His red hair shone ominously in the moonlit night. His wide green eyes dared me to say something...anything...

"Piss off." Of course I say the worst thing ever.

"That's rather rude of you, yeah." Although I knew he was male, he didn't seem much older than me, hell he was probably the same age from his scratchy and somewhat soft masculine voice.

"It's a good thing that I like a little fight in them then, yeah." He said as he picked me up and hoisted me over his shoulder. I gasped, and began to hit his back as hard as I could.

"Put. Me. DOWN!" I shouted, but he only spun around and made me hit my head squarely on a nearby brick wall.

I blacked out instantly.

* * *

My eyes opened- only to be greeted with darkness.

The feeling in my body came back soon after- and I didn't like the feeling.

"Remove the blind fold." The same scratchy voice commanded. I did as told- revealing a rather bright room.

A perfect white square room with a couch that I was lying on, a coffee table, and another couch across from it. On the other couch casually sat a redheaded teen that was currently taking long drags on a cigarette.

Sad thing is he was kind of hot.

With messy hair that stood up at odd angles and thick bangs by his faces, high cheek bones and smooth, clean skin. The kid looked like he could rival Duke Devlin. His current attire was some dark jeans and a casual button up shirt that was...undone. Revealing a rock hard chest.

Bad Sora! You are not a whore!

"You're a tough one, yeah? I thought I caved your skull in, but you barely have a dent on you, yeah." He smirked, taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"Who are you?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my throbbing head.

"Oh you know me, I was in Battle City, yeah."

"Oh...well so was half the world..." I muttered lowly. He laughed, giving me another toothy grin and a wink to boot.

"You're really cute when you're angry, yeah, anyway I had to throw my match for Seto Kaiba to advance to the finals."

"By throw you mean you lost and then claimed to do it on purpose, right?" He only laughed again, but this time stood up and walked over to me. Standing in front of me, I barely had time to blink before he pinned me to the couch's backrest.

"I could show you how good I am." He whispered against the exposed skin of my neck. "Or are you scared, yeah?"

"I'm not! Bring it on!" I said-still somewhat phased by the alcohol.

"Alright, but let's get some stakes going, yeah?"

"...Ok...?"

"If you win, you go free, and you get this back." He stood up and pulled a card out of his pocket. I gasped. "You asshole!" I instantly reached for my deck, only to find the clasp undone to my thigh holster.

"The Wicked Avatar is far too strong for some female to control it. I will be it's new wielder, unless you prove me wrong." A scowl formed on my face as I stood up- only coming to his chest in height- and poked his gut angrily.

"Fine, but if I do win you better keep your promise!" I turned-starting to prepare for a duel. They guy only laughed again before snaking his arms around my waist and shoulders. "Oh but you haven't heard the best part, yeah."

"Wh-What?" I whispered, worried breathing would bring him closer. His mouth found my ear, while his hand found my wrist.

"If I win," A small 'click' could be heard and my gaze shot down to my hand.

"You become mine."

* * *

Bright lights danced in my head -not to mention a huge headache- as I wandered down the streets.

What happened?

My left ankle hurt slightly, so I limped -attempting to hold my torn shirt over my torso- as I made my way to an unknown destination.

_"You're mine now, yeah." _His voice rang through my head.

"Yes master." I whispered, rubbing my swollen cheek with my free hand. I could remember him holding it as he looked at me with a sadistic gaze.

_"Y'know, I could always let you go...But there's just one thing you have to do for me, yeah."_

"...Yes...Master..."

"Sora!"

My head snapped up at the call of my name, a few figures rushing towards me. My eyes widened slightly as I blinked in surprise.

"Oh my God! Sora are you OK?" Tea shouted as she rushed for me. Kanna was a close second to clutching me in a tight hug, and I could feel her tremble as she hugged me tightly.

"We've been looking all night! Where were you?" Tea asked, before turning to wave someone over.

"Sora..." Kanna trembled, was she afraid of something? What's wrong? Kanna doesn't tremble. Instead of saying anything else, she pulled off her jacket and wrapped it around my shoulder, but I was confuse -I wasn't cold, I had a jacket on. Looking down, I realized I only had my torn tank top and ripped skirt on.

Nothing else.

I don't understand...what's going on?

Kanna pulled my arms through the sleeves, buttoning it up -though it was long enough to cover to my knees- and then helped me stand.

"Sora! Are ya OK?" Joey shouted as he ran at us. I nodded numbly, not sure why Tea and Kanna looked so worried. "Eh? What happened to yer..." Tea touched his shoulder and pulled him aside. What was she telling him?

A few other figures came to view, but the rising sun made them simply shadows right now. My headache made me want to sleep, even on the streets seemed alright.

"Sora." While I was busy thinking, a figure knelt in front of me. I wiped my strangely bleary eyes to see who it was.

Yami knelt in front of me, a looked mixed with confusion, anger, and relief washed over his face. I bristled at the sight of him. He forced a smile, and reached out to touch my face.

"Thank goodness, I thought you were-."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Everyone looked at me as I swung my arm out at Yami. He seemed caught off guard, and I clipped him across the cheek. We both backed away, standing up across from each other. His eyes were wide -a clear cut across his cheek with a fresh stream of blood running from it.

My breathing came out ragged, my orbs the size dinner plates as I coward away from looked just as shocked as myself, but the difference was I was scared, he wasn't.

Cautiously, he took a step towards me. "Sora-"

"Stay away!" I cried, taking three steps back. Yami's breath hitched as he froze on the spot. I sputtered out a few coughs and wheezes, hysterical at the moment. Kanna wrapped her arms around me, and I don't know why, but I bawled.

* * *

Everyone sat in the Kyobawashi living room, all except the actual residence.

Kanna silently shut Sora's door, sighing in relief when she didn't hear a peep from the slumbering girl. When she made her way back down to the group, she seemed much more alive than before.

"Is she alright?" Joey asked, Tea nodded as well in question. Kanna held in a choked sob as she shook her head.

"I...I think she's been..." She couldn't say it, she couldn't say she'd been raped. How can a sister say it so lightly about her sister? Her younger sister at that. Tea jumped up and gave her a hug, they both shook slightly and tried not to cry.

"It's my fault! If I didn't ask her to leave...she'd be fine!"

Tea soothed Kanna, patting her back. "It's alright Kanna, we aren't 100% sure she was raped either, was there any blood?" Kanna shook her head, suddenly clinging to the hope that her sister was still pure.

"The next question is who did it." Duke deadpanned. The four boys thought deeply, attempting to think of any suspects. Yami touched his bandaged cheek lightly, still clearly recalling Sora's fearful face.

Directed at him.

Why though? Could it be she had been brainwashed? She did seemed out of character, very out indeed. Then if that was possible, could someone have use Sora to get to him? Yami clenched his knuckles tightly, who was this bastard? Touching his friend in such a way -he'd murder them.

"For now I think we should relax and act as if it didn't happen." Kanna said as she and Tea separated. "It'll help Sora get back into the swing of things."

Everyone nodded in agreement, but then Kanna looked over the four boys.

"It'd be best if no males get too close to her though, she could be traumatized." Kanna said, looking at Yami. "Until she calms down."_ If_ she calms down.

Later in the night, Sora awoke in her room. At first she yawned and got up, acting not at all out of the ordinary, until a soft buzz on her hip startled her. She pulled out a tiny pager that had been clipped to her skirt's hemline -Kanna had missed it when Sora undressed and redressed. She read the little wording before sneaking out of her room, grabbed her jacket and shoes, then snuck out of the quiet house without waking Kanna.

She ran down the street, the alleyways, and the walkways that she had been taken down just the other night. She raced through the alley, and into a black and white checkered door that was blocked by a bunch of cardboard boxes. She heaved the door opened, before slipping inside quietly.

The hall inside was dimly lit, and she couldn't help but touched the wall beside her to make sure she walked in a straight line.

At the end was a bright white door, which she pulled open softly and walked inside.

The red haired man sat on a couched, taking long drags on his cigarette as usual. This time he dawned some modern glasses, making his face look sharper. He pulled the cigarette from his mouth, and grinned as Sora climbed onto his lap.

"Hey babe, how did it go, yeah?" He asked, giving her a kiss. She giggled, and kissed him back.

"Great! But that ass got really close to me! He tried to touch me and..and..." She trailed off as she kissed him a few more times. "She almost...almost..."

"It's alright, yeah. He won't touch you anymore babe, yeah." He cooed in her ear. She giggled and twirled a piece of his messy hair as he kissed her collar bone.

"If you two are done I'd like to get to work." A voice spat from the door. They both looked as an albino man walked in, a scowl fixated on his face. Sora giggled and got off of the teen boy. She waved at the newcomer, winking once.

"Bakkuuuuurraaa~! Did ya miss me? Hey~ Kuuuurrraaaa~~!" She drawled out with a slight muse.

"Bloody great Matsuke, you turned her into a slut." Bakura growled.

"Oh shut it! You and I both know you want to get into Sora's pants more than anything, yeah." Matsuke teased before taking another long drag. Bakura snorted, and took a seat on the other couch. "Go get me some water girl." He spat.

Sora frowned, before putting her hands on her hips. "That's not very niiiiicceee~!" She sung out, leaning forward into Bakura's face. He glared at her, tempted to push or hit her.

"Go." He deadpanned.

Sora 'humphed' before walking out of the room. The two men waited until she was gone to begin their talk.

"So what do you think, yeah? She hates the Pharaoh and wants to get in your pants. Mine as well, but I needed some payment, yeah."

"You won't touch a single hair on her head with that intent." Bakura growled. Matsuke laughed at him. "Aw, what's the matter? Plan to take her yourself?" He patted the butt end of the cigarette in an astray on the table, before continuing. "I left her a virgin last night -but hey, she came on to me- so don't expect much more from me. If she's willing I am too, yeah."

Bakura was silent as Sora entered the room.

"I'm baaack~!" She sung happily, jumping into Bakura's lap. She nudged her head into the crook of his neck -Bakura's eyes trained on Matsuke and his devious smirk. He resisted a groan as Sora rubbed her ass into his lap hard.

"You're pretty tense," She whispered so only the two of them could hear. Matsuke would be left in the dark. "I could always help you relieve that tension." She whispered softly.

A chill and a small shudder ran through Bakura -the idea was so tempting- but he couldn't do it. Not for the sake of keeping Sora pure, but to test his integrity and to make sure the Pharaoh fell for his trap.

He'd make the Pharaoh impure Sora, so that she would no longer be her innocent self. He'd make the Pharaoh her true enemy, and Sora would come back to him. He wanted her, yes, very very badly, but he couldn't take her. He couldn't have her.

Not yet.

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"Syndicate"- _The Fray_  
_

* * *

OMG!

So I was making these chapters...and then found out that the memory of this computer had been erased due to some virus...and I lost all my chapters...**_AGAIN!_**

But anyway...

I finally got this done! I hadn't been thinking about this story for a while, and then realized I barely had two weeks left to write to you guys, so then I freaked out, had some cookies, jogged for a bit, took a shower, then had some coffee before I wrote this down in one shot! Woot!And it's one of the longest chapters yet! I'll probably be making them all really really long now, just to keep you guys nibbling on something!

It's going to be pretty fluffy for the next chapter too, but we'll be going back into action soon enough!

I'm sorry for the long wait too! But I've been having to get my act together and I wasn't doing very good. Hehehe ^^' Thankfully BBALL's done, and so are half the other things on my list of 'things to do' buuut that list is now occupied with:

1) Writing an actual Novel

2) Losing weight (because I really should)

3) Saving up money to go to LONDON ENGLAND BABY! I'm soooo psyched! I might be going there in 2013! For four months! Hazahhh!

Anyway, So now I've put in another plot twist! Muwahahaha! What do you guys think? I changed to rating to T, cuz I don't wanna be banned or anything, but how is it? Bad? Good? OOC? TOO IN CHARACTER? ..'' Hey, you never know...!

BTW could anyone do some fanart? I've been dying to know what you guys think Sora looks like! Before and after her 'restyling' session! It would kill me with love and laughter if someone made a funny scene with her and Bakura! XD I'd love you 4eva! LMFAO

Cya!

**_PREVIEW!_**

_"But I need you!" She cried out, tackling him to the ground. __  
_

**WHAT IN THE FLEAKIN' HELL IS GOING ON?**_  
_

FIND OUT NEXT TIME...

ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!

_"Bai Bai"_

Kiwi-chan~


	21. Veil

ENJOY!

* * *

**_~CENOTAPH_**~

* * *

_"My Tomb Is Empty"_

_Bakura x OC x Atem_

_Yu-gi-oh __© Kazuki Takahashi_

_Cenotaph __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

_~Opening Theme~_

"_D-TecnoLife- Uverworld_"_  
_

* * *

___**CHAPTER 21  
**_

___"Veil"  
_

* * *

A week past, and the same things occured.

My friends kept trying to assure me I was fine, but the only thing I paid attention to was the amount of time until nightfall, and the distance between Yami and myself.

Matsuke told me to stay home for a while, just to make sure Kanna didn't notice me leaving. As much as I wanted to respect my Master's wishes, I couldn't help but yearn for his touch, for him to hold me.

There was a hollow emptiness in me when I realized I was virtually alone. Why hadn't I realized this until now? It was as if a veil had been pulled from around me, showing me that no one stood on the other side of the veil. Mentally, I pulled that curtain shut, refusing to see the truth.

No, I couldn't be alone right now, right?

"Sora?"

I startled at the sound of my sister's voice. Turning slightly from where I sat on my bed, I looked at her. She smiled, only her eye peeking in from the closed door. After smiling at her to confirm she could enter, Kanna walked in and sat on the bed next to me.

It was silent for a couple of minutes, and I began to feel a little worried about how silent Kanna was. She usually stated her purpose clearly, and proudly, regardless of it's nature.

"I have a date tonight, and I don't want you here alone." Kanna said softly, staring at my closet across the room. I groaned out -treating me like a baby I see.

"Kanna, I'm sixteen, I think I can handle myself, no?" I smiled reassuringly. "Besides, I think I'm more worried about our decks than myself. I can scurry to the attic, but those desks? Nope, they haven't the legs to carry themselves anywhere."

"I don't give a shit about some stupid cards."

My eyes widened as I stared at Kanna. Something moved the bed, and I looked down to see just how strongly she was gripping the bed sheets. Practically tearing them apart. "Kanna..."

"If something happened to you..." _Something already happened to you. _"I could never forgive myself." Kanna said stiffly.

Silence ensued again, and for a while, I twiddled my thumbs. My gaze went from my thumbs, to Kanna's hard exterior, and repeat.

"Oh alright!" I sighed.

Kanna smiled happily at me. "Thank you Sora."

"So where am I going?"

* * *

"You do realize this is the equivalent of a jail cell, right?" I spat at Kanna. She smirked at me, before shoving me into the Game Shop.

"Sora! Welcome! Come right on in!" Grandpa said while he waved a wrinkled hand at us. Kanna motioned for me to follow, but I attempted to sneak out while she wasn't looking. Instead, she grabbed my leg and dragged me in as I clawed at the floor. She pulled me all the way up stairs and into a room, ignoring my constant cries of pain while my nose caught on every other step.

As soon as I was in the room she decided I'd be in, I heard a quick 'Be safe now!' before the door was slammed. With a groan, I staggered to my feet before yawning and looking around.

"Sora?" Yami asked from the corner of the room. He'd been lying on his bed, before sitting up to look at me.

My eyes widened, panic setting in as I high tailed it in reverse to the other side of the room. My heart beat doubled, and the hairs on my neck stood on end.

Oddly enough, I didn't see the modernly dressed Yami. Instead there was a tanned man with the same tri-colored hair and ancient looking attire. His chest was bare, with some sort of cloth covering his lower regions, and a long navy cape hung off his shoulders. The millennium puzzle and some sort of gold head piece adorned him.

As the man stood up, his image melted into Yami again, making his way across the room. I rubbed my head, must've had waaaaay too much coffee this morning! I mean c'mon! Who would have strange images like that of Yami?

Hold on...

Yami's walking towards me.

Said male knelt down in front of me, and reached his hand on to touched my cheek-

"Stay away from me!" I slapped his hand away and dove underneath his arm and back pedaled across the room.

"Sora, you're being ridiculous." Yami deadpanned as he stood to face me.

"Maybe you should keep your grimy hands off what isn't yours!"

A pained expression crossed Yami's face, and I knelt a bit lower in case he tried something funny. Instead, Yami pulled out the desk chair and practically fell into it. He smacked a hand to his face and rubbed it continuously.

"I can never understand you."

Forgetting who I was talking to, I decided to use a saying that someone used on me before. Sitting on the bed, I got comfy before relaying it to the other person in the room.

"Solving me is like trying to solve a puzzle with only half of the pieces. Do-able, but very close to impossible."

He chuckled lightly, and I tensed when I realized he was staring at me through the cracks of his fingers. The way he was looking at me reminded me of those evil villains you see in the movies. You know that look that when you see it you know something bad is about to happen to the hero?

Yeah, that look.

"How many pieces do I have?" Yami taunted.

Oh you little...!

"Hmph, maybe twenty out of one hundred." I spat. Yami rubbed his hand down his face before dropping it and gazing at the floor beside him. The image of a tanned man came back, but when I saw him I felt worried at his distraught and lonely expression.

This tanned man...felt special to me.

At the same time he made me bristle. Why? Because he looked exactly like Yami. The same sharp eyes, nose, ears, mouth, even his strong jaw-line matched perfectly. I thought a little bit more on what I said, wondering how many pieces I actually had of myself. Did I have them all? Or maybe I only had 90...70...maybe 67? It irritated me that I had so many questions about myself, so many wonders that refused to leave me alone and never come back.

This time last year I had been perfectly content with life. I didn't have many hardships, no crushes, and my arguments with friends never lasted more than a second. Yet now, everything had flopped over onto it's back, the curtain would remain around me for a long time too. No one could open that curtain, not Kanna, joey, Tristan, Tea, or even Yugi. No one could because they all had each other, and were too busy with their own lives to notice.

My head buried deeper into my knees.

I'm all alone.

"You said..." I trailed off, before lifting my head to look at Yami. He continued to stare at the floor. "...That part of your memories came back?" I hesitated -no, I was getting along with him too well, so I threw my head in one direction. "Not that I care!"

Yami simply let out this strange chuckle. "Yes, it was just a vision, like a memory that seeped through the cracks of my mind." He never let his gaze raise to her. "When it started, I was in a room, alone. Then this woman entered and asked me why I looked so sad. I don't know why, but I held her and didn't want to let go. It felt like this was a final moment, like I'd never see her again."

I snorted. "So you felt up a girl and she died later? Sounds pretty suspicious."

Yami finally looked at me. "I'm telling you because this girl looked exactly like you, Sora." This finally made me look at him, and something pulled in my chest as I saw the hopeful expression on his face. It reminded me of a small child pleading their mother to come back after leaving for a long business trip. My heart began to thud faster -why? Dammit! Stop hurting!

Finally it became too much and I gripped my chest with two hands, coughing.

"Sora!" Yami attempted to help me, but I backed away.

"Stay away from me!" My paper buzzed, but I didn't need to look at it as I tore out of the door as fast as I could. My foot hit the street a minute later and I was off, hoping I'd lost Yami back somewhere. Finally took the buzzer out and read the newest address printed on it. My legs moved quickly as I darted between side streets and back alleyways. When I turned the final corner, I leaped into Matsuke's open arms. He grinned at me and took a long drag on his cigarette.

"Hey sweetness, yeah." One arm hooked around my waist, he let me catch my breath.

"Sora!"

Yami raced around the corner, he too caught his breath as he stared at us, wide eyed. Matsuke smirked, taking another long drag on his cigarette before tapping the ashes off the end.

"Well well, guess we finally meet at last, yeah." His grip on my waist tightened. "You after my girl here?"

"What did you do to her? Who the hell are you?" Yami shouted.

"Names Matsuke, and what did I do? I beat her in a duel, that's all. She's mine now." He looked down to me and lowered his head. I bent mine up and we kissed quickly.

"Let her go!" Yami shouted. Matsuke took another long drag before grinning at Yami.

"I can see why you'd want to keep her. She's pretty sexy and horny, yeah. Weren't you giving it to her Pharaoh? It's all right, I've helped her in that department recently, oh yeah."

Yami's eyes widened even more as he bit back a growl. "_You _did that to Sora?" He didn't look like he could muster anything else to say, and if looks could kill, Yami would've killed Matsuke twenty times by now. I wrapped my arms around Matsuke's torso, making him smirk even more.

"Just give it up, she's mine now. And I like her, I think I'll keep her too, yeah." Matsuke closed his eyes. "Unless..." What was he thinking? I looked up at him and he seemed like he just hit the jackpot.

"Unless?" Yami called back.

"...You beat me." Matsuke said, raising an arm with a duel disk on it, before tossing another to Yami. I let go of Matsuke and stepped back, he grinned and winked at me. "Be a good girl now." I blushed.

They wasted no time getting things underway, and to my despair, Yami was winning. I had to do something, anything to stop him from winning. That pleading look Yami gave me a while back came to the surface of my thoughts.

Perfect.

While the two were dueling below, I had managed to climb a nearby tree. Then I leaped to the lamp post and hollered down to the two.

"Yami! If you win, I'll leap down head first!"

His eyes widened in surprised, and he hesitated in drawing a card. His head turned up to me and he seemed to believe me.

"Sora get down from there!"

"Make me!" I spat back. He seemed to have turmoil brewing inside of him, and for a while, Matsuke was winning. Then everything flopped in a few quick seconds.

"Sora!" Looking down, I saw that Yami had retreated and now a smaller version of him remained. Yugi. He stared at me with a firm gaze that was almost hard to take serious. I mean c'mon! He reminds me of a cuddly panda!

"Matsuke is just using you! He's just trying to mess with your head and pull you from our group!" What? Why would Master do that? I shook my head, not believing him. "No..."

"It's true! I'm your friend Sora! I wouldn't lie to you! Please get down from there! Before you hurt yourself!"

I shook my head again, before grabbing it with both hands as whispers entered my mind.

Master loves me.

But Yugi doesn't lie.

Yami's evil.

But Yugi never lies.

"SHUT UP!" I nearly lost my balance, and I noticed Yugi flinch before I regained my balance. "Just...hurry up." I seethed, clenching my fists. The two switched back, and taht's when the worse thus far seemed not so bad.

Yami pulled a card, blew through Matsuke's defenses, and then won the duel with life points to spare.

A heavy thump came through my chest as I realized my bluff didn't work. I attempted to step towards Matsuke's fallen form...

And realized there was nothing but air, and the new droplets of on-coming rain the followed my downward cast.

As I began to fall emotions swamped my brain, and all I could do is stare wide eyed as I got closer and closer to the ground. In the last second before I hit, my eyes closed as all the emotions -the right ones- flooded me. My arm twitched as I hit a soft surface, eyes snapping open as something cringed underneath me. From my line of view I watched as Matsuke glared in my direction before fainting.

The surface below me breathed in a few times, so I sat up and straddled their waist. Yami looked back at me, before raising a hand to my face and wiping my cheek. He sat up and looked me in the eye.

"Don't cry Sora."

A tear rolled down my cheek again.

So he hugged me with both arms, I hugged back after a second and shook my head lightly.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Yami! I-I could never hate you..!" _I might love you_. Yami hugged me a bit tighter, silencing me. "I just...I felt so alone. Matsuke showed me how alone I am! And...and I..."

He gripped my shoulders and pulled me arms length away, gazing into my eyes. What was he thinking? Was he wondering what I was thinking? Slowly, he leaned closer, and the closer he got, the faster my heart throbbed. Would he kiss me? Of course not! ...right?

At the last minute he sighed and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Promise me something."

"Anything." I said without hesitation. It was the least I could do after he saved me.

"Don't leave, ever." As he hugged me again, I could imagine us both in Egyptian attire, in the same position. The only difference was last time Yami felt like he'd never see this woman again, and it was quite possible he never did. That was the difference. I, on the other hand, wrapped my arms around him as well, not wanting to let go.

"Never ever?" I joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

He chuckled. "Never ever."

"Deal."

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"Syndicate"- _The Fray_  
_

* * *

Woot! Got another chappy down! Sorry it took so long, came back from a horse show (my first one in ten years!) and we did AWESOME! I'm seriously loving my baby (my horse) and he's being a total super star in hunterland XD

Anyway, for all you none-horse lovers...

I hope this wasn't too short and boring. I know I said LONGER CHAPTERS, and I forgot to look at the preview, buuuuuuut y'know sometimes in editing scenes come in and come out, so I took the scene that was in the preview out...yeah...

So what do ya think?

And seriously, I wanna see fan art! I soooo wanna know what you guys think Sora looks like!

Ooooo! How about one of Kanna? lol

**_PREVIEW!_**

_"Do you accept this challenge?" _

_I glared at the woman."Of course he won't!"_

_ He looked from me to her. _

_"Deal."  
_

**WHAT IN THE FLEAKIN' HELL IS GOING ON?**_  
_

FIND OUT NEXT TIME...

ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!

_"Bai Bai"_

Kiwi-chan~


	22. Monsters Can Be Real

ENJOY!

* * *

**_~CENOTAPH_**~

* * *

_"My Tomb Is Empty"_

_Bakura x OC x Atem_

_Yu-gi-oh __© Kazuki Takahashi_

_Cenotaph __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

_~Opening Theme~_

"_Closer__- Inoue Joe_"_  
_

* * *

___**CHAPTER 22  
**_

___"Monsters Can Be Real"  
_

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

_Nope, not in the slightest._

I stared up at the relic in front of me. The large tablet bothered me in ways I could not explain. Maybe it was because I saw Yami, and Kaiba on it, or maybe it was because there was a small scream I could hear each time I looked at the tablet.

I rubbed my forearms as a cool draft blew through the museum. Technically it was closed, but I managed to sneak in the back way. Why? It was because I could hear them.

Small cries at first, sometimes when I sat in class and day dreamed, or a small whisper right before I fell asleep, but recently it had gotten worse. They were wailing at all hours of the day, crying out for a saviour, and at first I was sure I was going insane. Momo insisted I wasn't (though coming from her, I was a little worried), and told me I should follow the cries. So I did, and they lead me here. I held my head, feeling sick, before making a move to touch the tablet.

A small yelp left my mouth as I realized my hand went straight through, before I yanked it back.

This was definitely not normal.

Backing away from the tablet, I speed walked out of the basement and began to make my way back up stairs, when a glimmer caught my eye. Curiosity got the better of me, and I wandered over to see this shiny object that got my attention.

Turns out it was a really pretty necklace, it looked to be made of gold, set in a twisted corkscrew motion, with a clear diamond ball held in place at the top. The chain looked a little frail and old, but still shone in the dim light. I oohed and awed at it for a little while, seeing little inscriptions carved into the sides of its twirl.

I hadn't been paying attention, and accidentally touched the glass. When I did so, a huge shine emitted from the orb and blinded my view. I fell onto my back and crunch my eyes closed to keep from being blinded. When the light faded, I rubbed my eyes a few times before standing up and looking around. Looking back at the glass case, my eyes turned into dinner plates.

Where'd the necklace go?

I swear my neck broke from snapping it in so many different directions so quickly.

When I didn't find the pretty necklace, I ended up hanging my upper body and giving a heavy sigh...

Then came the necklace in my field of vision.

Around my neck.

...Huh...

I fingered at the chain for a moment, before lifting it over my head...or at least trying to. The moment I lifted one piece, the rest of the chain clamped around my neck, nearly choking me. My eyes widened as I realised the thing wasn't going to budge. When I dropped the chain again, the whole thing relaxed and didn't budge.

Any ideas Momo?

_Nope._

Didn't think so, hey wait! Yami might have some insight on what to do!

* * *

"You know, I think I've just topped the list of most embarrassing ways to be caught doing something...heheheh...heh..."

You know how I had that plan of showing Yami that necklace? Yeah well that went down the drain in about five seconds after I opened the front door to the Game Shop. See, it went like this...

I swung open the front door, screaming my head off at who I assumed to be Yami.

"Yami! Help me! Oh dear God! It's alive! It's gunna eat me!"

Point number one: never assume ANYTHING! It makes an ass out of u and me!

Turns out that figure was none other than Joey, and you know what? Grandpa just happened to have cleaned the floors, making them super slippery.

Point two: never run on wet floors! And never run into someone else's home!

Guess what made it worse? I had been in such hysterics that I had tried pulling open my jacket, but ended up pulling on my shirt too!

So this is the order of what happened.

I run in hysterically trying to pull open my jacket, I slip and rip my shirt open too, Joey, who is standing five feet away, turns to see what's going on, I crash into him, we both fall because the floor is wet and slippery...

The rest is history.

Somehow I had tried to land on my knees and ended up skidding up Joey's body, and accidentally burying his face in my...you don't need to know that. My face turned so red, Joey's face rivalled mine, and Tristan was laughing so hard from where he stood that it made us both more and more embarrassed. Meanwhile, Grandpa stood behind the counter with an 'I don't know what to say' look on his face.

"Hey! What are you guys..." Tea hesitated for a moment, before help Tristan separate us, though I'm sure I would pass out from overheated. Told you guys I could malfunction from too much info and shock!

Yugi walked into the room next, and I practically melted in Tea's arms as he too held a blush before looking away and helping Tristan with the possibly unconscious Joey.

I'm never going to live this down, am I?

"Yugi, I need a shirt of yours." Tea said calmly as she tried to cover me up more with my jacket. My head was spinning, possibly my eyes too, but she lead me towards the bathroom, where she set me down on the toilet before shutting the door behind her.

"You've got a cut on your head." She sounded like she was trying to scold me, but couldn't help laughing too. I reached up and touched my forehead, before wincing as the oils on my hand and the fresh cut on my head connected.

"How'd I get that?" I wondered outloud. Tea didn't answer, instead she proceeded to clean and dress the small wound, despite my cries and whines about how much the alcohol hurt.

"There, all better." Tea said as she smiled at me. A knock came at the door, and Tea answered it, producing a black sleeveless T-shirt from the threshold of the door. She turned and walked over to me, before holding the shirt in front of me.

"Put this on, unless you want to walk around in your bra all day."

I put it on.

My hair was unruly now, so I tied it up in a high ponytail, leaving my bangs down.

"Sora, where'd you get that necklace? It's really pretty." Tea commented.

I froze, before bolting out of the bathroom and heading for the living room. "Hey! What's on the TV today?" I asked before plopping down next to Yami. He gave me a look, but his attention was caught by Tea as she walked into the room, then in front of the TV. Tristan and Joey- who had an icepack on his head- complained that they were watching something, but Tea ignored them and stared at me.

"Sora has some explaining to do." She said stiffly.

Bowing my head, I played with the chain of my new found necklace before explaining to them what happened. I left out the part about the cries and voices, but I did tell them about the blinding light and how the chain wouldn't come off my neck. I even demonstrated it to them, before Yami stared at it intensely.

"You mean you stole it?" Joey shouted, but Tea scolded him. "Didn't you hear her? She can't take it off!"

I looked to Yami, hopeful that he'd be able to help me. Instead, he looked back at me, showing he was at a loss. I hung my head, a dark cloud covering me. Yami slung an arm around my shoulder, putting on a kind smile.

"It's alright Sora, I'm not sure what this means, but I'm sure you'll be alright." He said softly. I nodded, before standing up.

"I just want to go for a walk, you know get some fresh air?" I said, not sounding sure of myself.

"I'll go with you." Yami insisted, following me out of the room. We passed by Grandpa, but he was too excitedly cleaning the God cards to really care. The two of us walked for a little while in silence, before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you still worried about me?" I teased lightly, looking ahead at the darkening sky. Yami hesitated, but it took me a few seconds to notice that he had. I stopped, and turned to look back at him, he looked tense (to say the least) as he looekd away from me.

Walking back up to him, I placed a hand on his shoulder and forced a smile.

"H-Hey, no frowns Mister! You can't ruin my walk."

Yami didn't respond, so I grabbed his hand and pulled him along with me. I didn't just walk, I ran with Yami in tow behind me.

I stopped at the river, which had been my favorite place for a long time now. Perhaps it was because I could watch the water, knowing it would only go in one direction, it could and wouldn't change it's flow as long as man didn't interfere.

It's constant, one of the few things that was.

Letting go of Yami's hand, I plopped rather ungracefully next to the water bed. My eyes obsorbed all the movement and actions that were happening in the water's depths. Playing with my necklace, I imagined what it would've been like, had this river been here since the times of Acient civilization.

"What was Egypt like?" I asked suddenly, Yami looked surprised as well as he took a stance next to me. He too, found the water interesting, and we both stared at it for a while.

"I don't remember." Was his deadpanned reply. He then sat down next to me, holding his head in his hands. "I can't remember anything, from where I was born to the time I was locked away in this puzzle."

Instantly, I felt bad. These feelings had been locked away until now, and I had made them resurface again. Without thinking about it, I hugged his spiky haired head to my shoulder, but he didn't flinch or pull away. He accepted me and held me tightly around my waist.

"You'll remember, eventually. I promised you I would help you Yami, and you can't treat me like I'm a little kid."

"Then what are you Sora? You are always getting into trouble, always having problems you can't solve on your own."

I laughed lightly. "So? Those are my own problems that I have to solve on my own, whether I know I can or not. Sometimes you need to stand alone Yami, not all the time though."

"Well isn't this a touching scene!"

Both Yami and I split apart, surprised to see that three figures were standing at the top of the hill.

"C'mon! Which one of you Wankers wants to duel?"

I irked at that, before pulling out my deck and putting on my duel disk. "Let's go buddy!" To my surprise, it was the girl of the group that stepped foreward. My eyes widened as I stared at her outstretched hand.

"The Wicked Avatar!"

Now my blood was really boiling.

As I attempted to take a step forward, Yami pulled me back by the shoulder.

"I'll be your opponent!" He shouted, and I looked at him in surprised. He looked at me and gave me a serious look. "I'll duel them and get your Avatar back." He took a step forward, and something inside of me lurched.

For a long time, I had been in Kanna's shadow, always being the other daughter of Shannon Light, the queen be in the media. The daughter with an unruly appearence and terrible work ethic. I had conquered that demon only a short while ago, and yet I already had a new one.

Instead of Yami looking at me with respect, he still saw me as a child. A small girl that needed others to hold her up or she would come crashing down like a ton of bricks. My heart ached at this.

I wanted Yami to respect me.

I wanted Yami to love me.

I was getting neither.

"Prepare Phaoroh! To have your soul stolen from you!"

My eyes widened, what if Yami lost? Yami was the only one who could save anyone from problems. He proved it in the last tournament.

His soul is too valuable to put out on the line.

My chest pounded as I ran in front of Yami to cut him off. He gave me a look, the one he gave me when we first met. Yami didn't see me in the same light that he did Mai or Tea, he saw me as just some child, and with the look he gave me now, I think he was trying to scold me.

With a final leap of faith, I fought my monsters and leaned up to him, capturing his lips in mine.

It lasted a second, felt like an hour.

When I pulled back, Yami just stood there, dumbfounded and confused. I retaliated with a brave smile.

"I'm not a child Yami, I can be brave too." With that, I spun around and faced my opponent.

"Wait! Sora!"

"It's alright Yami." I looked over my shoulder, and forced a brave smile. "You're soul is too pricey for something like this." Yami hesitated, then did not interfere again. Turning back, I glared at the woman who seemed to be tapping her toe out of impatience.

"If youre done with the wedding plans, I'd like to get this underway!" She snapped at me, but I only gave her a hard look.

"Let's duel!"

That's what we did, and everything seemed to be going smoothly for me, that is...until she activated this magic card.

"I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!" Boomed her voice, and a huge barrier covered us.

"Sora!" Tea shouted- when did she get here? Joey and Tristan were standing nearby as well.

"Next you'll meet your doom!" My eyes widened as I figured out her plan.

"No!"

"Oh yes! Awaken! The Wicked Avatar!"

It was over, it was really over...

My heart raced as I tried to think up something, anything that could help me.

There was nothing.

My life points reached zero, my heartbeat did for a second too.

I'm a goner.

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"Eyes On Fire"- _Blue Foundation_  
_

* * *

Yeah, got nothing to really say, so...bye?

Sorry it took so long, I was having some serious depressions and issues, but then I was like 'what the hell? I'll update!' Ps, sorry if my grammar is extra crappy, I've been using this new keyboard and computer, and I really hate the keyboard... the computer's awesome though!

So what do ya think? I was having a huge flop with the newest chapter, adding this, taking out that...in the end I took a completely different direction, and I'm sorry if anyone is OOC, but I just couldn't picture this any other way...

And seriously, I wanna see fan art! I soooo wanna know what you guys think Sora looks like!

Ooooo! How about one of Kanna? lol

**_PREVIEW!_**

_"I trust you Sora!"_

_...  
_

_"Momo..." _

**WHAT IN THE FLEAKIN' HELL IS GOING ON?**_  
_

FIND OUT NEXT TIME...

ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!

_"Bai Bai"_

Kiwi-chan~


	23. Life's Sour Choices

ENJOY!

* * *

**_~CENOTAPH_**~

* * *

_"My Tomb Is Empty"_

_Bakura x OC x Atem_

_Yu-gi-oh __© Kazuki Takahashi_

_Cenotaph __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

_~Opening Theme~_

"_Closer__- Inoue Joe_"_  
_

* * *

___**CHAPTER 23  
**_

___"Life's Sour Choices"  
_

* * *

_When I opened my eyes, I was greeted with a white landscape. White covered everything, and other than the off white that outlined things like trees, shrubs, and grass, I couldn't tell anything apart from the snowy, pure white landscape._

_"Hi there!"_

_My heart skipped a bit, and I spun around to be greeted with a pretty girl in a white dress. She grinned at me, her blond curly hair blowing in an imaginary breeze as both her dress and hair draped to her feet. Those brilliant eyes reminded me of Kanna's. In fact, they looked so much alike it bothered me._

_"Um, hi?"_

_The girl just laughed at me and skipped over. Part of me was amazed she never tripped on her dress, and the other was contemplating if this is what total insanity looked like. When she stopped a few feet away from me, she scrutinized me carefully. I too glanced down and noticed I wasn't wearing my usual attire. Instead I stood in a smooth grey dress that gathered at my feet, and unlike the girl's innocent cut, mine had a halter top. Some of the dress gathered at my waist. My hair seemed to be longer, too, though it only made it to my knees and was partly braided while the rest hung loose behind me._

_"You know, you're pretty when you dress up! We should've done this a lot more often."_

_"Come again?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side in confusion._

_The girl stopped scrutinizing me, and gave me this strange, knowing smile. Her hands out in front of her, she instead stared at her open palms in thought._

_"You don't know a lot about yourself, do you?" She slowly brought her hands up above her, as if trying to catch something. "Or maybe you've just forgotten?" She let her hands slowly fall beside her, as if laying something down. "And you just never picked it back up?"_

_"Who are you?" I snapped, a bit too harshly I'll admit, but how would you feel if someone was criticizing you on something you had no idea about?_

_The girl laughed. "I'm just the girl who enjoys watching you try to peel an orange and get juice in your eye every single time."_

_My eyes widened slightly as realization dawned on my face._

_"Momo..."_

_She made an action of holding a gun in her hands and pretended to shoot it. "Bang! Right on the money maker!" She then laughed at her own little joke._

_"What is this place then?" I questioned, looking at the almost invisible landscape._

_"Your mind."_

_I gave her an unamused look, irking a little._

_"Haha, very funny."_

_Momo just laughed and held her hands up at me._

_"I'm not lying! This place is your mind. It shows you how much you really know about yourself. When it's dark and corrupted, it reflects your inner self conflict and knowledge of your sins. When it's bright and happy, it shows inner peace. And when it's practically invisible..."_

_"It shows me how little I really know about what's going on." I fell to my knees and gripped the snow covered ground. This is ridiculous! I really am hopeless, aren't I? Even in the deepest depths of my mind, I still can't find anything useful to help me. I can't even figure out how I can help the one I love._

_Yami..._

_My head jerked up. "Hold on, wasn't I doing something important?"_

_Momo smiled at me, and suddenly the snow white ground gained a new color. At first everything was just getting darker, and then it turned completely black. The only color in the room that I could see was Momo and her pretty white dress. She held out her hands in front of her and sighed._

_"I want this place to live on, don't you?" She walked over to me and grabbed my hand, everything coming back to that white landscape, as if nothing had ever happened._

_"Momo, what are you...!"_

_She was fading._

_At first her legs, then her waist… I could barely see her hands anymore. Quickly, I reached for any part of her that wasn't fading and gripped on tightly. Her shoulders were the only thing I could grab now. I shook her, but she just kept on smiling at me, though now I could see tears running down her face._

_"Momo? Momo!" I balled, resting my forehead against hers. "You can't leave! Where are you going?"_

_She was real all this time. And here I thought I was just bananas, but I didn't even know until now. Yet she was leaving… Why?_

_She was real._

_"Learn more about yourself, Sora! You need to know!" Her head was fading now, but I held my arms where her shoulders once were._

_"Let this place live on! I'll bide you some time and offer my soul instead of yours. Please, I want you to keep going!"_

_Then she vanished completely._

* * *

The green circle disappeared, and I reached out as it enclosed on the spirit of Momo. Everything stopped in seconds, and I felt my heart ring out in pain. A screech escaped my mouth as I realized what I had done. I must've sounded like I was dying, because Joey and Tea were around me, holding me and stopping me from thrashing out. Then Yami was coming closer, and through my blurry eyes, we made eye contact.

It's all my fault.

Had I not tried to prove Yami wrong...had I not tried to be the big hero... Momo might still be here.

There wasn't any voice in my head proving me wrong this time.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Eventually I just bawled, crying and saying "I'm sorry" over and over again. They tried asking me what happened, but the only thing I heard was Momo's last words.

"Momo...!"

Everything turned to questions of who Momo was, and why did I feel bad for her?

Then I snapped completely.

Standing up, I pushed them all away from me. When my eyes locked with Yami again, I turned away, beyond embarrassed.

Stupid... that's all this was.

I ran, but Yami stopped them from following me. Possibly he understood what I felt? Either way I kept running and didn't even try to think about stopping or slowing down. My heart and feet seemed to agree as I simply ran and ran some more. The sun was coming up; day break would be in a few minutes, maybe an hour.

Some time ago, I had switched from running as far as I could, to climbing as high as I could. While climbing in general was hard, I found that climbing stairs of a really tall building was just as good to me. There was a really tall sky scraper that caught my eye, so I bolted up those stairs too. When I got to the top, the sun peaked out from behind its hiding place, its rays heating my skin even more, if that was possible.

I was so sweaty that Yami's shirt stuck perfectly to me, and my jeans were thick and heavy as well. My breathing was so haggard that I coughed a few times as I leaned heavily against the railing.

"You need to know!"

"Know what?" I coughed out, tears rolling down my face. What did I need to know?

"Everything."

I was too tired to turn quickly, or to show surprise, instead I simply continued to look at the city below me as hot breath rolled across my neck. Arms wrapped around my stomach as someone leaned against my back. A deep chuckle ran through my body as teeth grazed my neck.

"You said you'd tell me one day." I said softly, tugging on a loose strand of hair that hung in front of me. The white contrasted with my blue.

"I said when you were stronger."

I turned around in his arms, and stared into those alluring orbs. He seemed different from our last encounter almost a month ago, though I couldn't put my finger on it. Our gazes were strong, both looking to make the other back down.

Yet again I found that when I was with Bakura, I didn't feel the need to be afraid or worried about him. I voiced these worries to him as I lifted my hands and cupped his face.

"Why is it, every time you touch me, every time we talk, or if you're even just by my side, I never think of how awkward everything is or that you're touching me?"

Slowly, I brought my lips to his, then pulled away to rest my forehead on his. He didn't move away or move closer. His eyes never left mine.

"Why can I touch you and kiss you and not feel any worry about it?" It hurt that I could do this, when I'm sure I'm in love with Yami. Yet I didn't feel that heart retching guilt. Nothing like that. Actually, I felt like you do once you surf your first wave. Your nerves and worries are swept away, and a rush of joy and excitement overcome you once it has past. True, just touching Yami made my heart go wild, but part of me always felt like there was a thin layer of glass stopping us.

What was this glass? Did I make it? Did he? Or is it just me being scared?

Bakura smirked and kissed each of my eyes, holding me tightly.

"Why do you do that?"

He did it again, before resting his chin on my forehead.

"You really want to know?" He teased, though I could sense tension in his voice.

"No, I just like asking stupid questions."

"Already knew that."

I irked, but he gave that 'you're an idiot' chuckle before continuing.

"You do have a past life in Egypt."

I stilled completely before looking up at him. He looked out to the buildings, not making eye contact with me.

"And in that past life..."

As the sun's rays came up higher into the sky some of its light caught on my necklace. It shone brightly, and I squinted while trying to look at it and all its glory.

But I wasn't the only one looking at it.

Bakura was, too.

He seemed mesmerized by it, watching as the light bounced off both the gold and clear orb.

"Where'd you get that?" Looking up at him, then back down at the trinket, I began to play with it.

"Well, I kind of found it. Or, well, it found me? I was at the museum trying to think of a way to help Yami when I saw this. It started glowing and then the next thing I know, it's around my neck! And each time I try to take it off..." I demonstrated what happened every time I tried.

"..Well, you get the picture..." Then my eyes widened. "Hey! Don't change the subject!"

"So you stole it." Bakura said with a smirk. I scratched the back of my head, looking up at the sky.

"Well yeah I guess I di- Hey!"

Dammit! He did it again!

Bakura didn't do anything except smirk at me, before he slipped an arm around my waist and walked me to the door of the building.

"Where are we going?"

"To my apartment. You reek."

"Aw ,shucks, you say the darnest things."

* * *

"Did I know you?"

"Yes."

I twirled a lone strand of Bakura's hair as we lay on Ryou's bed. My back was to his chest as I lay diagonally across him. He seemed to enjoy making soft patterns on my exposed stomach.

As of now, we had been in Bakura's apartment for roughly half an hour. In that time I had taken a shower, devoured enough food for ten, and was currently waiting for my top and pants to dry. Bakura had so kindly not allowed me to put on any shirt or pants, so there I stood in my half naked glory, watching Bakura watch me before I literally pounced on him and somehow managed to steal his shirt.

Take that meanie!

"Were we close?"

"Maybe we were."

I irked, Bakura had told me that he wasn't going to just spell my whole situation out for me, so I instead started asking him a lot of different questions, but the damn asshole simply pushed away each one coolly! I had even resorted to what color my clothes were, and he told me he couldn't remember. Then I asked him if I was a slave or something, which he said yes to, and when I asked who, he asked me if I was stupid. I replied no, but was contemplating it on the inside, because after that I asked if I knew him, which I must have considering he was sort of answering questions about me.

What really bothered me was that he wasn't directly answering my questions, he just spun them right back at me. I needed something that would catch him by surprise, so I laid there quietly for little while, before beginning to get really random.

"...Was the sky green when we first met?"

Silence.

"Could snakes fly back then?"

Yet more silence.

"Did we have a lot of sex?"

Silence. Geez, I'm starting to think nothing will bother this guy! My mind wandered to the other times I had seen Bakura, when he was angry and upset.

"Yes, we did."

I scratched my ear, sighing heavily.

"Oh, really? That's cool...WHAT?" My mind finally caught up to what he said, and I spun around before straddling his waist. He had the 'I've got you where I want you' smirk on, which bothered me to no end. I stared at him blankly, before rocking back onto my ankles.

"Wow, I must've been pretty crazy back then."

"Slightly."

Sitting down on all fours, I lowered my head closer to Bakura, with a devilish little grin on my face. Finally something I might be able to tease him with!

"Was I good?"

Bakura smirked, leaning up towards me. I backed away a bit so he could sit up, one arm supporting him, the other loosely around my waist.

"You were rusty."

How long had I known Bakura in my past life? A day? A week? Month? Year(s)? Had I been his lover? His girlfriend? A one night stand? It was these kinds of questions that bothered me. I had no idea what I might've done back then because I was raised differently.

"You know, Bakura, I'm starting to wonder why you won't tell me what I want to know." The words slipped smoothly past my lips, and I smirked at him. "Usually, people don't tell someone what they know because they think that person will think differently of them." I rocked back onto my knees, towering slightly over him, but his gaze was covered by his hair.

"But why would Bakura care what Sora thinks about him? Unless..." I leaned in closer to him and whispered into his ear. "Unless you love me, Bakura."

He snorted, before flipping us over and pinning my arms above me. There was that look in his eye, the one that looked more than angry, but even more sadistic and uncaring. There were obvious reasons for alarm to go off in my head, to tell me to either try and run or beg for mercy, but these alarms never sounded, and instead I just copied one of his sadistic smirks before raising a brow as if to say 'Right on target?'. Bakura glowered at me before smacking me across the face.

"Shut up, you insolent brat!"

The first time hurt, the second time only stung, and after that (there were maybe five more smacks), I didn't feel a thing. It was like Bakura was trying to beat the thought out of my head, but it had been imprinted. There was nothing he could do to fix that, and when he smacked me several more times before realizing it wouldn't work, he reared a fist back as if to try that instead.

"You really do love me, don't you?"

Bakura hesitated, looking at me with wide eyes. He seemed to be debating whether he should be angry or surprised that I wasn't scared or dropping the subject.

His grip loosened on my arms, and I sat up to look at him. He lowered his gaze off to the side, his bangs covering most of his face. I raised a hand to touch his face, but he grabbed my wrist and pushed me away.

"What the Hell would you know? You're just a ridiculous little girl who can't even stand on her own! You're nothing! You're nothing at all, you worthless creature!"

So why is it that you had no problem being near me until now? My head told me to run, to agree that I'm worthless because in truth I probably am, but another part told me he was also lying. If I really did know Bakura so long ago, did I love him back then? Did I hurt him? Myself?

Slowly but surely, I made my way towards him and sat on my knees in front of him. I didn't smile, nor did I frown. I reached out to him once more, and he once again grabbed my wrist. His eyes met mine, and he had a look that actually struck a chord. It made me want to hold him. It was that look that I probably wore every once and a while.

He looked alone.

I knew what it felt like to have that veil wrapped around you, and when you peek out thinking someone's there for you but no one is, you realize that you truly are all alone.

"I know it hurts, doesn't it, Bakura?" He didn't make a move to hurt me. Instead, he got up and walked to the window. He really didn't want anyone to pull him from the darkness, did he? Maybe that's why he doesn't want me near him. Is it because I am from the light or something? One of those things Yami tries to explain to me?

Smacking my head, I held back tears.

I can't do this anymore. I can't keep on relying on others for support. Yami and I had had this discussion before, that sometimes we need to stand on our own two feet in order to get somewhere in life. If I don't then I've accomplished nothing on my own.

The dryer alarm sounded, and I walked over to the laundry room. Pulling on my original clothes, I walked to the door. I made sure my shoes were all the way on and fixed my hair into a pony tail. Grabbing the door knob, I hesitantly turned around and gave Bakura's back a big smile.

"Thanks for being strong when I couldn't be, Bakura."

With that, I left.

In the streets below, I looked to the sky and the mid-day sun. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket, probably the fifth time this morning—Oh, wait! The twenty-seventh time, my bad! All of them were from Kanna and Tea, both trying to find me. This time it was Kanna, and I picked up with yawn. Come to think of it, I hadn't slept in over twenty four hours...

"Hello-

"HOLY SHIT, KID! DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!"

"...Hi Kanna..."

"THAT'S ALL I GET? TEA CALLED ME SAYING YOU MIGHT'VE LOST IT AND THAT YOU WERE RUNNING AROUND THE CITY LIKE A MAD WOMAN!"

"I won't be coming home for a while."

"...What?"

"I'm going to visit her."

"What? Sora you've lost it-" Click. I hung up on her and headed towards the airport.

For too long I had been in the dark about everything. For too long I was just going on what other people told me or didn't tell me. Life had given everyone else lemons, so everyone decided to squeeze them in my face, blinding me from the truth, I guess. I couldn't depend on Bakura to tell me anything; it all relied on one person now. There was only one other that I knew who could tell me about what was going on.

My fingers found my necklace again, and I began to think about Momo.

"I'll find you, too."

When I arrived at the airport, I pulled out my passport and credit card. I walked to the counter.

"One ticket to London please."

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"Eyes On Fire"- _Blue Foundation_  
_

* * *

Hey guys! I got a new Beta Reader! Well technically my first Beta Reader, but I'm really happy because she's awesome!

I'm sorry it took so long, I had been at a horse show, and happened to have fallen off and cut my hand up, so it hurts to type, but I really wanted to post this so here ya go!

PS: Did anybody make any fan art? ^.~

**_PREVIEW!_**

_"You were a freak, and you still are."  
_

**WHAT IN THE FLEAKIN' HELL IS GOING ON?**_  
_

FIND OUT NEXT TIME...

ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!

_"Bai Bai"_

Kiwi-chan~


	24. Family Ties

ENJOY!

* * *

**_~CENOTAPH_**~

* * *

_"My Tomb Is Empty"_

_Bakura x OC x Atem_

_Yu-gi-oh __© Kazuki Takahashi_

_Cenotaph __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

_~Opening Theme~_

"_Closer__- Inoue Joe_"_  
_

* * *

___**CHAPTER 24  
**_

___"Family Ties"  
_

* * *

"It's a lot bigger than I remembered."

The huge mansion in front of me loomed like a mountain over my small frame. No, it wasn't because of my height, or lack thereof! Geez, people sure like to assume things! Anyways, as I stared at the gate, the guard was beginning to become irritated with my drooling and wide-eyed stare. Maybe he would prefer a far off stare, because the sight of the building brought back small memories.

I could remember trying to climb these gates when I was small, thinking that if I got to the other side, I'd be free forever.

What a load that was.

"Did you need something, Miss?" The guard questioned, though I knew he was trying to keep everything formal instead of instantly shooing me off.

I looked over to him and nodded with a nervous smile.

"I'm here to see Mrs. Light."

The guard laughed lightly before getting down on one knee and patting my head. The depressing part was that only now were we finally at eye-level. I irked as he continued to pat my head and put a smile on his face.

"Oh? Isn't that cute! I'm sorry, little girl, but Starlight isn't seeing any of her fans anymore. Why don't you write her some fan mail?"

"I'm not cute, I'm not that little, and I'm not writing fan mail to my own mother!" I irked with each statement, and at the final one, the guard stood up, awkwardly bowing to me. He was sweating and looked a little confused on what he should do. Should he do this or that? Hm, decisions, decisions...

"Please to meet you! May I ask whether you are Lady Sorano or Lady Kannako?"

"Sora."

"Yes, pleased to meet you once more! Allow me to show you in." He then opened the gate and gave me an awkward smile before adding, "I hope there weren't any misunderstandings!"

With that, the thought of the guard left my mind as I focused back on my task. It was actually hard walking up to the mansion, memories of Kanna's and my adventures running wildly through my mind. There was something that made it so I couldn't help but think about each and every one of them.

Just behind the gates was a small detour in the road that looped back onto it. This was where Kanna and I would jump onto a car and see how long it took someone to realize we were there. It usually only took a few minutes, but one time we went all the way out of town before someone knew. We also liked to leap into Mom's limousine and follow her to her acting site, signings, photo shoot, and interviews. We always got caught—Kanna just wouldn't keep still!

Then on the front steps is where I broke my left hand's middle and fourth finger trying to catch a frog before it leapt off the steps. Of course, I slipped and broke them. Though there had been a little bit of blood, I was more upset that the frog had escaped me than anything else.

At the right side of the door, there was always a huge (and considering the size of the building, think a lot bigger than a normal huge) pile of leaves that the grounds keeper would rake up for us. We'd jump from the second floor window, land, then see who was faster and race back up to the top and do it all over again.

To the far left is a tree that used to hold a tree house. I'll admit that Kanna and I didn't make it; our dad had it built for us, and it was actually the size of a regular bedroom. Kanna and I would sneak out all the time and sleep in there, whether it was snowing, raining, sunny or cloudy. We didn't care! All we needed was that imagination of ours and one another.

I shook my head, trying to re-focus.

"It's about time."

My body stiffened, but I looked up to the voice, my body staying solid as my black orbs connected with icy blue ones. Her gaze had been magnified by her eye's color, but I'm pretty sure she was trying to burn holes into my body. With a shaky inhale of breath, I put on a soft smile and a small wave.

"Hi, Mom."

A cup of tea was set in front of me- wait! When did I sit down? I must've been in one hell of a zone to not notice that.

"That's all you can say after all these years? Not even an 'I miss you' or 'I heard you're doing well'?" A dark snarl marred the otherwise perfect face, but I simply kept my simple smile, though my fingers did fiddle with my tea cup and spoon.

"Well, I'm not sure what to say… I haven't seen you since I was small, and even then I only saw you a few times a month." I looked back up to her, still managing to keep that small smile on my face. "I can't say I missed you because the truth is… I hardly know you. I'm sure Kanna misses you, though. You always liked her."

This wasn't just a 'Kanna's liked so much better' complaint. Mom had actually come out and told me.

"You will never compare to Kanna in my eyes, you filth," hissed my mother. "Where is she, anyways?"

"Am I adopted?"

Mother seemed caught off guard, and she gave me a perplexed look. It slowly melted into annoyance, then loathing. I gave her a blank stare before raising a brow and slightly pulling the corners of my lips down.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

Silence covered us for a moment. Mom sipped her tea before looking up at me again. My heartbeat quickened. The moment of truth? If I was really adopted, would it change anything?

Only one way to find out.

Mother sipped her tea a bit more, and then she set it down and gave me a hard, detached stare. I returned it, daring her to say or do something other than what I asked. In truth, I'm sick. I'm sick and tired of people playing games with me, lying to me, and keeping things from me. I hate it when someone thinks they can control me. I feel like a dog on a short leash when they do, but I'm no dog!

Mom took a breath in.

"There are some things you won't be able to understand. Dark things you will never want to know about. Creatures that hide in the darkness… in the Shadow Realm."

My fists slammed into the small dining table, and I let out a frustrated growl. She really thought I knew nothing? Why else would I be here? Certainly not to see this cruel monster. I never did want to see this witch again—I had hated her since I was small. Once when I spoke out of turn, she locked me in the closet for a few days.

I spent most of that time telling her I was sorry and I wished to correct my mistake. Of course, those weren't my exact words, seeing as I was only seven or eight.

My hate for her could rival a fire. Keep adding wood, and it'll just keep growing.

"I know more than you think! What the Hell does the Shadow Realm have to do with me?"

Mother blanched. "Language!"

"I'm speaking perfect English!" I spat back. Although I was mad, being sarcastic seemed to come quite naturally.

Mom gave me a disapproving look. What's new? I gave her a scolding look as well, trying to make her keep moving. She brought a hand to her head and sighed heavily, leaning against her arm rest.

"I can't believe you! You're worse than what they said you'd be!"

"Yeah! Well you're just a—wait, what did you say?"

She gave me a look, and I almost felt bad as I saw something I'd never seen. Mother looked sad… Pained even. Why, I do not know, but it really did affect me.

"It all started almost seventeen years ago."

* * *

_The hot rays beamed down onto Shannon's face as she walked around the excavation site. Someone waved her over, and she followed a small path to the person. They held up an odd looking necklace._

"I had been invited to Pegasus' excavation in Egypt, and during that time, I was also doing a photo shoot for shaving products."

_Shannon patted her large belly, a smile on her face. "You see, Sora? That's a super pretty necklace!" Her belly pushed out lightly in response, and the man and Shannon both gave a soft laugh._

_"She has a taste for the finer things," He said._

_"Of course, Hachi! If she's my baby, then she definitely will!"_

_"She's mine, too."_

"At the time, I was pregnant with my second child."

_Shannon held her baby, tears rolling down her face. Hachi stood next to her, gripping her shoulder tightly. She cried, possibly thinking that if she did, her baby would, too._

"My second child didn't cry like normal babies… She had been stillborn."

_She shoved her head further into the corner of the wall, the bottle of alcohol slipping from her grip and rolling across the floor. Hachi picked it up, a slight tug on his mouth as he finally let go. He finally realized there was nothing he could do to help his wife._

"I spiraled into depression, and my husband realized after a month that there wasn't anything he could do. He left soon after, leaving to America in hopes of starting over."

Mother stared at me sternly.

"But there was something that could be done."

_"It's not impossible, my dear." Pegasus said with a smile. "My goals aren't as far off from yours."_

"He told me that the necklace Hachi had found at the site had been an artifact. It housed a spirit that was said to bring the dead back to life. Originally I told Pegasus I didn't believe in fairy tale mumbo jumbo, but still, I was desperate."

_Hesitantly, Shannon placed the necklace around the stillborn's neck. She had been keeping the body in the freezer; her obsession with her stillborn had pushed her to insanity. When nothing happened, she broke down bawling on the floor, screeches escaping her mouth faster than the wind. It was only after she took a huge breath that she realized she wasn't the only one crying._

"I was so overjoyed with the power the necklace gave… I never considered what Pegasus had told me. It was that as long as the necklace remained around the child's neck, they would survive."

_Sora cooed up to her Mother and big sister, who stared at her like she was an alien. Shannon smiled before cooing back, encouraging Kanna to do the same. Out of either envy or playfulness, Kanna grabbed the necklace and ripped it off the small baby's head. The child cried out of shock and surprise as Kanna ran to the other end of the room with the necklace, a big grin on her face as she waved it back and forth in front of her face. She was daring her mother to chase her. Shannon's eyes grew wide with fear, but as she looked down at the child in her arms, she realized it was still breathing. Still completely normal._

"I had tried to ignore it, but as you grew, I could see. You weren't my daughter. Your spirits may have collided or even connected. I don't know, but either way, you were alive, and my daughter wasn't."

I stared at her wide eyed, my lip quivering and my limbs feeling like lead but still shaking. That hard look never left my Mot- Shannon's face. Did she not feel anything?

"When..."

"When did I find out?" She easily deciphered my un-asked question. "There were many signs. Your eyes were black, but that wasn't an instant sign seeing as your father is Japanese. Then, there was your hair, which is very far from either of us. There were also odd behaviors."

"Odd?" I whispered, almost hoping she didn't hear me.

"Yes, you progressed in some ways rather slowly. In fact, it took you twice as long to learn to read, write, and do mathematics... I had you checked by a specialist, and they said while you lacked in the practical fields of education, you progressed in the physical matters."

"...Excuse me?"

"You walked earlier than normal, began to talk before you turned one, it was like you knew these things already and you were just 'rusty'. You were especially athletic, easily keeping up with Kanna with whatever it was despite your age difference."

Then she gave me the final blow.

"You were a freak. And you still are."

That about did it.

I forgot all details of formalities and ran. I ran in a straight line until I reached a wall, and then I simply turned right. I eventually found the way out, and I bolted outside into the streets. Like before, I ran and ran until I reached a back alley, and I just hid behind some trashcans, sobbing.

Look at me, running away again. This seems to be the only thing I'm good at. I try to be strong, and someone ends up getting hurt because of me, I try to figure things out for myself, and it gets thrown back in my face. Why, why, why, why, why me?

Once again, there wasn't a voice to help me. Here I thought I was always just insane enough that I could help myself solve dilemmas, but in truth it was all Momo...Sora...helping me.

Holding my hands in front of me, I made out their blurry outlines.

If I'm not Sora, then who am I? Am I a nameless spirit? Who was I that I was locked inside that necklace? I fiddled with the necklace around my neck. Was this the necklace? I had been in such a rush I had forgotten to see whether that was true or not. That didn't matter anymore… What did matter was what I had done, whether I was aware of it or not.

I had taken Sora's freedom, ripped it from her and stole her body. My hand connected with my cheek, a loud slap echoing through the alleyway as I continued to hit my already bruised face. I still had a bruise on my left cheek and temple from Bakura's rage just a day ago. A cut lip and a sore right eye were also added to the damage he caused. Now it was my turn to make sure the bruises matched…!

"Why. Are. You. So._ Stupid_?" With each pause I sung at myself again. "Why do you do this? You mess with people for fun don't you?"

A puddle was next to me, and I looked into it. The bruises matched now, but the scowl on my face never left.

"You really _are _worthless. Shannon's right."

Then I cried some more, tears flying out at 100 miles per hour. I cried for the fact that the Mother figure in my life wanted me to disappear, for the fact that I had taken someone's life away instead of giving it to them, for the truth being told to me by the worst person possible. I cried because no matter how hard I tried, I was only going in circles and becoming even more unstable. The worst was because the person I love thinks I'm some child, and the only one who wants to touch me just plays around with me and messes with my head.

No one could help me, could they?

There wasn't a watch on my wrist, and my phone had been turned off so that Kanna couldn't find me, so I don't know how long I cried before falling asleep. However, when I woke up, I was greeted with something I never thought I'd see.

A white creature floated in front of me, touching the ground for a second before lifting back up into the air. My eyes widened as I recognized the white horn and strange colored eyes of the scaled creature. It gave a soft hiss as I stared at it with dinner plates for eyes.

I checked my arms, no sign of a duel disk.

Then I touched my forehead, but winced as my hand came into contact with a scratch and a small open cut. Oh, right, I had a break down...

The dragon hissed again, but I didn't dare move as it watched me carefully.

"Divine Dragon, Ragnarok."

It hissed a bit higher in response.

Hanging my head, I deduced that I really had fallen into the loony bin for real. With a shrug, I reached forward to swat the hologram away...

And my hand met solid scales.

I yelped before jumping back.

The thing… it's real!

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"Eyes On Fire"- _Blue Foundation_  
_

* * *

Hi...Bye...Yeah, got nothing to really say right now...

PREVIEW!

_"Can you admit you're a total moron?"_

_"Define 'Moron' for me."  
_

**WHAT IN THE FLEAKIN' HELL IS GOING ON?**_  
_

FIND OUT NEXT TIME...

ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!

_"Bai Bai"_

Kiwi-chan~


	25. Finding the Truth

ENJOY!

* * *

**_~CENOTAPH_**~

* * *

_"My Tomb Is Empty"_

_Bakura x OC x Atem_

_Yu-gi-oh __© Kazuki Takahashi_

_Cenotaph __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

_~Opening Theme~_

"_Closer__- Inoue Joe_"_  
_

* * *

___**CHAPTER 25  
**_

___"Finding the Truth"  
_

* * *

Hissing noises filled the air, a mouse squeaked before running back into its hole.

My fingers twitched slightly, my wide eyes never blinking. This thing was a born killing machine right? That is what Duel Monsters do, they defeat their enemies.

So why is it not attacking?

Am I not its enemy?

The dragon curled under itself, slithering on the spot. Despite that, I could not make myself move. Was it giving me a chance to run? A chance at entertaining it?

The dragon let out a whirl of growls, but they did not sound threatening. It actaully soothed me, and for a moment I thought of staying stock still a little bit longer.

Then I ran, as fast as I could.

I probably would have screamed, but my brain was not procsessing anything other than 'RUN' right at the moment, so that was out of the list of things I would probably do.

Unfortunately things just were not going my way today. In fact I would not be surprised if a bolt of lightning struck me, _twice_.

A large monster flew out of nowhere, and crash landed in front of me, blocking my only escape.

The creature raised its head and I recognized it as a Battle Ox. This time screaming did come to me, and I back pedaled a few steps before spinning around and booking it. The ox roared before swinging its ax, knocking part of the building down next to me. My eyes widened with fear as I felt my knees give way.

Oh shit, what the Hell am I doing?

I could see in a shadow in front of me, the Ox raised its ax again.

So that would be it then.

I would die right after learning the truth of my past, or part of it at the very least.

There would never be a reuniting with my friends. I would never joke with Tristan and Joey about Serenity, nor would I learn how to play dugeon dice monsters with Duke, Tea and I could never have that 'all nighter' movie cringe fest we had been joking about.

Then my mind wandered to the last thing I had done with Yami.

Tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

I would go out as nothing more than a sad child in his eyes, would I not?

The ax was lowering.

I shook my head, pitying myself for a moment.

All because I could not accept help, because I had seen a chance at being arrogant and took it by the reins.

Pathetic.

Gee, that ax is taking a long time to fall, is it not?

I dared to looked behind me, and gasped at what I saw.

The great Ragnorok looked regal in the sunlight, his body arched perfectly and there was no doubt in my mind at what he had done. The small bits of the Ox's clothing was snagged on a rock, the creature itself was gone.

He had saved me.

My body moved on its own, and I turned to stand. The dragon looked down at me, almost questioning what I would do.

"You won't hurt me." It was not a question. The beast did not move for a moment, its piercing eyes never left me as I walked closer to it. Suddenly and gracefully, it swooped down and rested near the ground next to me. I stopped my forward motion, and contemplated what he wanted me to do.

_Get on._

The words danced across my mind.

Gulping down reason, and strangling sanity, I swung my leg carefully over his back, holding onto his horns as my body laid against his.

Without a moment to spare, the beast took off, with or without me. A gasp left my throat, but because of the amazing speed we were going, it was soon lost and I lowered my head to beside his scales. The wind moved too fast for me to breathe properly, but I managed to as long as my lips stayed closer to his body.

Part of me wanted to ask where we were going, but another part said I already knew. That I was choosing the destination all along.

I was going to see him.

* * *

It was a very very long flight, wherever we were headed. Of course I knew _where _but I did not know _where_, if that makes any sense.

Ok, so I am going to see him, but where he is is still unknown to me.

There, I have cleared up the misunderstanding...I hope.

Ragnorok growled, and I poked my head up in time to see where we were.

Lights flashed below us, we were above a city, I knew that much. It was when I saw the large statue by the water that I knew where we were.

New York City.

Of course we would be, where else would he be hiding?

A tall rooftop came into veiw, and Ragnorok circled before dropping me off at the top. He flew away quickly, so as to not attract any attention. Looking down into the streets, I became mesmerized by the shinging lights.

This place, I had only seen it once, before being shipped off to North Dakota for two years.

This is the building my Dad works at.

He's the CEO of a large record company, and makes millions off of screwnig people over and making risky moves.

However, you would never know that he did those kinds of things by meeting him.

Walking to the door, I silently closed it before heading down two flights of stairs. If I remembered correct, Dad had the office just below the meeting room. The 109th floor. Sure enough, when I came to that floor level and walked down the hall, I spot a big set of double doors with the name 'Hachi Kyoubawashi' written across the top.

My fingers graced the top of the handle, before I took a deep breath and threw it open.

Of course Father would be working so late at night. While others partied and enjoyed their lives, he consumed himself with work no play.

I never did understand how he and Mother got along, the woman almost always lived by the whole 'bad girl' image. The only time she ever laid down rules was for me, and Kanna, but mostly me. She would make a rule, but only I really had to follow it. If Kanna broke the rules she got a slap on the wrist, but me? I got the 'Adjustment Room'. A room that was completely yellow and had fluffy mats on it.

It would not have been so bad, had it not been for the fact that she would forget about me sometimes, and I would get hungry pretty quickly.

Dad on the other hand, was very strict. He always set rules, and made sure that even he himself followed them to the T. If he said bedtime by nine, he meant nine, none of this nine'o'two nonsense. Hell no, if you were not ready for bed you damn well missed breakfast the next morning. Then Mom would send me to the room for being bad.

Talk about a double whammy.

Anyway, Father was not much to look at, really, he wasn't. He had simple brown hair and eyes, and soft almost olive colored skin. He was not that attractive, nor was he overly buff or tall. He seemed like the kind of guy you would find at the back of a graduation, praying his name was called out for whatever award, and praying something would not be thrown at him as he went up.

Turns out being textbook smart is good for you, afterall, my Dad founded this company all by himself.

Purposely away from us.

I suppose it was one of those high school flings. I could imagine the pretty prep like Mo-erm...Shannon, being dared to flirt with a nerdy kid like Hachi. I could see it developing or something like that, but they were just too different.

You cannot change who you are, but you can evolve.

Perhaps they both evolved in a different way?

He stared at me as I entered the room and paced over to the chair in front of his obnoxiously large desk. I have to admit I always liked Hachi better, he may have been strict, but it was not just to _me_. This little thing made me feel, well, normal.

"What an...unexpected surprise?"

Even his voice is plain.

"Yeah, I know by the way." I said softly as I sat on the chair. It was rather comfy too, so I made it a little comfier by crossing my legs. Hachi's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but only for a second before he rubbed the back of his neck. I'll admit that though he may be plain, Hachi had aged very well, he did not look like he was in his forties.

"Oh."

"...That's it? No 'Sorry your bitch of a fake Mother had to spit it in your face'?"

"Watch your tongue."

"You're not my Father, what do I care?"

He glared at me, but it was more of a half lidded glare, so it was not so menacing.

"What do you want then?"

"You know something she doesn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Why is it that after splitting up you both got back together again? Why? What happened?"

Hachi buried his face in his hands, sighing in defeat.

"Because I knew you weren't her, my child. I knew who you were, because it was I who had found the necklace. And I could live with it, as long as Shannon was happy."

Now, here comes the big question. The one I rode on a plane and dragon for.

"Who am I?"

Hachi looked me in the eye for a moment, contemplating whether he should do something or not. Then he sighed again and stood up, and turned towards this large map on the back wall. Tapping the country of Egypt, I found my eyes widening as it sunk in. Imagine my expression when I noticed the entire map scrolling upwards.

Behind the map was a small ledge with many different scrolls on it. My curiosity was slightly peaked.

"I knew if Shannon found out right away you were not her daughter, she would have killed you and it would have ruined her," My heart sunk knowing he was more concerned for his wife than my own well being. "so I hid all information pertaining to the necklace from her and the world."

He took one of the scrolls out from the ledge and unraveled its bindings. When he turned to face it towards me, my eyes popped out and my jaw unhinged.

"This is what you would look like, had you not stolen Sorano's body."

It was her, that woman from the darkness, in the shadow realm.

"Because this body is someone else's you would never be able to take the shape of your own."

That means that...wait that means my soul has been...split? If my souls been split, then I'm not the real deal either. Could I be the 'good' and the other be the 'bad'? What would happen if we joined together again? Would I disappear?

Still just as far as before then...

"I see," My legs shoved me into a standing position quickly. "thank you for the audience Mr. Kyoubawashi."

"...You're leaving already?"

"Yes, I've got what I wanted, and you want me to stop existing, and thus we shall never meet again."

Slamming the door to his office, I hesitated for a moment. Every emotion swirled through me, my heart rising and falling each time I breathed in and out.

Then suddenly...

It burst.

I cried, loudly, as I ran to the roof. Not even noticing the steps, I dashed up the stair. Slamming into the heavy door, I forced it open and ran all the way to the railing. My hands grasped the cold metal and I gripped the life out of it, my tears not stopping no matter what.

Then I grabbed my phone and turned it on. Dialing the number, I held it to my face and choked back a few sobs. My face had to be covered in snot by then, if not I was amazed.

"_Hello?_"

Did she ever sound foreign to me now.

"Kanna..." I choked her name out.

"_SORA?_"

Cue huge rant...now-

"_OH MY FUCKING GOD! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I GOT ABOUT YOU? MY LITTLE SISTER RUNNING OFF TO SEE MOM AND THEN JUST-" _

"I'm not your sister Kanna."

"_...what?_"

"Can you tell Yami I'm sorry for being such a child?"

"_Sora I don't_-"

"Goodbye Kanna."

Then the phone slipped between my fingers, and I let it drop to the streets below. I could not see it at some point, the building was way too high.

A hiss behind me alerted my shaken self. Turning, I saw the dragon was looking at me.

"Why do you put up with me?"

It came close, until it's forehead touched mine.

"You want me to do something, don't you?"

Growling...

"Let's do it."

* * *

Who turned the lights off?

Last thing I remember, I am riding on Ragnarok's back, and now I am in complete darkness?

Shadows kiss me as I writhe around, trying to find something, anything.

"You remind me of a caterpillar."

"Oh great, you're here?"

"Of course, I am you, after all."

"Well if you're me, why can't I see you?"

"Because you have to find her first."

My writhing stopped, and I thought about what that woman said. Ada was it? I can't remember.

"You mean the real Sora?"

"Good girl, have a brownie."

Now I knew she was a part of me, who in their right mind says 'have a cookie'? Those are for the awesome people!

"Where?"

"She's caged inside of the woman's necklace."

"The woman who beat me?"

"Yes, find her, and find the door. Find the door, and find me."

"...Lets pretend I don't understand and you repeat yourself."

_WHAM_!

Whoa, I think something shoved me against a wall...it feels like it at least...ow...

"You're a total moron."

"Define Moron for me?"

_DOUBLE WHAM!_

"Moron, my brownie now."

"Hey..."

"Find Sorano, she will help you."

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"Eyes On Fire"- _Blue Foundation_  
_

* * *

Hi...

I'm so sorry its been a super fucking long time...

I had stuff going on...

And then thought up other story ideas...

I didn't want you guys to hate me, so I was trying to get back, but everything turned to crap over and over again.

I think this looks a little bit good, what do you guys think?

I have most of the plot set in my mind, and I'm thinking it'll be about twenty more chapters...

Oh yeah, I was going to write another duel, buuuut I really don't feel like it, so I'm gunna try to work my way around it...hehe...

So...fanart...know I've got no right to ask...buuuut what can I say? I LOVE fanart...

PREVIEW!

_"I found you."_

_"Knew you would."  
_

**WHAT IN THE FLEAKIN' HELL IS GOING ON?**_  
_

FIND OUT NEXT TIME...

ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!

_"Bai Bai"_

Kiwi-chan~


	26. Revival of the dead story?

Hey guys, so I've been thinking... like really hard... And I've begun to rewrite Cenotaph as Mind Games.

Unfortunately, I still love this story sooooo much! I mean, I can't explain it, but this story actually really helped me through rough times, so I've decided to start it back up again as well.

The rewrite will be different, same character (but Sora will be modified a bit) and different theme really, so if you want to read it I implore you to! But I will try to get this whole shinnanigans back in working order.

There will be a lot of changes! One thing so my wee little mind can wrap around it all. The Sora in this story and Mind Games will share the same deck, simply because once I know it well enough I don't have to look at the list to know what cards should be drawn and etc. Pretty much it makes life easier :)

Another will be I want to go back in the chapters and make a small handful of alterations. I doubt anything serious, just making the plot less... holy? Yep, that about sums that up!

Thirdly, I just found out (literally two weeks ago) about Season 0, have I been living under a rock or what? LittleKuriboh made me realize it existed, how sad is it that I hadn't caught any of the references until now? I'm a hopeless idiot! Ugh! Anyway, I was thinking of adding in a few ideas thanks to Yami Yuugi's shadow games in that season.

Hmm, I was also thinking of revamping this arc a bit, because it's really... bad. Well by my standards now, I'm a stubborn bitch nowadays.

As I said before, there will be quite a few differences between this story and Mind Games, simply because they are almost two different characters, just different plays on characters, but most things will seem similar.

So yeah... anybody still wanting to read this? I know it's be FOREVER, but I've finally come back to YuGiOh again, and I'm completely in the game man!

So... review if you'll read, because I really want to know if it's worth continuing!


End file.
